Welcome to Mommyhood
by brightredcherries
Summary: Sequel to Rose By Another Name AU. It's been two and a half years since Akiza and Yusei married and baby number one is on the way. The two come to grips with working full time and planning the arrival of their child. Will the strong be successful?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know you all are waiting to kill me now, but really to be honest, I've been busy. Well, you all have finally waited and now here it is!!! The sequel's here!!! I know you guys totally hate me for making you wait so long and again, I'm sorry.**

**Again, thanks to those who read and reviewed Rose By Another Name.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!!! Here are the changes:**

***In the third paragraph (Akiza's POV), she's six and a half months pregnant, not three and a half.**

***The start of the story takes place in April.....not March.**

**I believe that's about the only changes I made, there might be others.....I doubt it but sometimes I can be oblivious.**

_Another reminder, when I receive positive feedback regarding suggested changes, I will actually go back into the story and edit chapters. Some may be major changes that change the plot or minor ones where just a word or two might be changed, so be on the look out for those changes._

**Oh, btw, I kind of got the age of Akiza mixed up. Now I know she's actually seventeen in the series. Here's how old everyone is ****IN THE STORY**** to clear up the confusion:**

Yusei: 24

Akiza: 23

Jack: 25 (I guess I learned he's actually older than Yusei....weird, but true....I guess.)

Crow: 24 (I don't know if that's his age. Let's just pretend it is......)

Carly: 24

Luna: 17

Leo: 17

Suzuki: 17

Dexter: 17

Kalin: 24 (Like I said above, I have no idea how old he is. Just go with the flow.....)

Sam and Demi: 23

**Welcome To MommyHood**

**Summary: (****Sequel to Rose By Another Name) AU. It's been two and a half years since Akiza and Yusei married and baby number one is on the way. The two come to grips with finishing school, working full time, and planning the arrival of their child. Will the strong be successful? Yusei x Akiza, Jack x Carly, Luna x Dexter, Leo x O.C.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Akiza's POV

It's been two and a half years since Yusei and I have been married. Besides us being married, a lot of things have changed in the process. We moved out of Luna and Leo's mansion about a year ago and bought a very cozy home in the Tops.....we like to call it the Fudo Manor. Yusei is now a pro turbo duelist and I'm now a model, duelist, and an author. I published my first book _Beyond a Rose_ a few months ago and it finally made the best-seller list in the _Neo Domino Times_ and _City Weekly_.

Speaking of fame, Luna got a record deal after she and her band decided to break up. Not that they didn't get along but their dreams all changed. Ever since, her first album has sold at least 2 million copies. Jack and Carly are engaged and moved in together about four months ago.

The most important change of all is that I'm six and a half months pregnant and I'm really excited to see my child. I haven't really prepared to buy anything since my cousins, Sam and Demi said they wanted to throw me a baby shower. I wonder what that'll be like....

Normal POV

It was a very chilly April day. At the moment, Akiza and the girls were looking through old photo albums. One that Akiza made a few months ago, when she was really into scrapbooking and had the time. Everyone was amazed and what Akiza looked liked when she was younger, long before they all knew each other.

"Oh my gosh, look at her baby pictures. You were so cute." Luna commented, smiling. Being seventeen years old, Luna had a much better outlook on life than she did when she was a preteen. Having a full time job of an artist and songwriter taught her that.

"Wow, I remember that. It was my first day at Duel Academy. I totally hated that school." Akiza added, looking at a picture her mother took.....of her scowling.

"You must have been really mad, huh?" Carly asked, giggling.

"At that point in my life, I was always angry because of how my parents never had time for me and just wanted me to be away from them. I'm happy that we made up." Akiza replied, flipping the page.

"I really like this section with the pictures of you and Yusei." Suzuki said, looking at the solid hot pink and zebra patterned pages, with little stickers with stars and peace signs.

"I like the one with the idenitical glasses." Luna added, flipping to a page with a green plaid pattern.

"Did you guys purposely get the same glasses?" Carly questioned, looking on both pages.

"Actually, they're not really the same glasses. The look almost the same, but not quite." Akiza told her, smiling at the memories of when she and Yusei were dating. It was one of the best times of her life, though there were more to come from their marriage.

"Awww, this is the picture everyone took before prom last year. I was so happy that Luna won junior prom queen." Suzuki said, looking at the picture of Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, Luna, Crow, herself, Leo, and Dexter before their junior prom.

While Akiza was looking at the pictures from the kids' prom, she glanced over to the one of her and Dexter, "I love this picture of you and Dexter. I can't believe how tall he's gotten."

"I know, I'm like a midget to him." Luna laughed, looking at Leo and Suzuki's prom picture, "You two are so cute, even though Leo's my annoying older brother."

"Remember sweetie, he's only older by ten minutes." Suzuki muttered, rolling her eyes, "Those were memories of when I had my hair."

"I don't know why you're complaining....I love your hair cut." Luna told her, sincerely.

As the girls continued to look through old photos, Yusei walked in with Leo and Jack helping him carry groceries.

"Hi, honey." Akiza said, cheerfully.

"Dude, I'm so not used to her saying that." Leo commented, putting the bags down, "I'll get the rest out the car."

"What are you guys doing?" Yusei asked, putting his car keys down.

"Looking through old photos. What did you get at the store?" Akiza asked, as everyone went in the kitchen.

"The things we need in the refrigerator and the things that you crave." Yusei told her, yawning.

"It's not my fault. I'm pregnant." Akiza mumbled, blushing.

"I still can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." Luna said, rubbing her friends' stomach.

"This is like the tenth time you've rubbed my belly today, Luna." Akiza responded, sliding her laptop closer to her, "But yes, I'm anxious to know too."

"Let's hope that your baby won't have short hair like me." Suzuki said, reminiscing the days before Jack made her cut her hair.

"Are you still complaining about that?" Leo questioned, feeling a little annoyed, "You hair looks fine. I actually like your hair short. It looks sophisticated."

"Awww, you're so sweet." Suzuki cooed, hugging Leo.

"Really? I said that when I took you to get it cut and you called me an ass hole." Jack complained, not understanding his cousins reaction.

"That's only because you felt bad when I was crying the whole time." Suzuki told him, glaring at him.

"Okay, seriously, your hair was so long it started shedding like dog hair." Jack pointed out, helping Yusei put groceries away.

"That's not true." Suzuki whined, defensively.

"Actually......," Yusei mumbled, not finishing what he wanted to say.

"Oh shut up." Suzuki growled, while Leo held her.

"Anyway, have you guys finished unpacking?" Akiza asked Carly, while typing on her laptop.

"We finished the living room and the kitchen. We haven't unpacked the other stuff because we haven't finished painting." Carly explained, yawning.

"Ugghhh, I'm so fucking hungry." Akiza groaned, dialing the pizza place on her phone.

"I just went to the store." Yusei told her, shocked at what his wife was doing.

"I want pizza with mushrooms and sausage." Akiza said, waiting for the pizza place to answer the phone.

"Yup, your wife is for shiz prego." Jack muttered, sighing, "Did you buy some tea?"

"Shut up, Jack." Yusei laughed, cutting him off.

"I gotta leave in 30 minutes to pick up my food." Akiza muttered, going back to her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, sitting on one of the bar stools near their counter, "I swear, I love your guys' house."

"It was Akiza's idea, except the living room. That was my idea." Yusei replied, taking a can of soda out the fridge.

"I'm trying to sort out my monster of a schedule." Akiza told Luna, sighing, "I have a duel in two days, an autograph signing two days after that, and then I have my book signing, and then I have my ultrasound in a few weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it." Yusei said, rubbing her stomach.

"Have you guys come up with names for the baby yet?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Well, if it's a girl we want to name her Kimberly, Kourtney, or Charlotte. If it's a boy, we went with Xavier or Hayden." Akiza replied, plainly, "We're hoping for a girl."

"I think you should name your child Jack if it's a boy." Jack commented, smirking.

"Shut up." Yusei said, shaking his head.

***

A few days later, Akiza was getting ready for her duel in the Star Cup finals against a girl named Mackenzie Justice. This girl was a little weird, but she was focused on winning.

"I came to wish you good luck." Yusei said, pecking her lips.

"Thank you." Akiza smiled, trying to hug him but her belly got in the way, "I'm not used to this yet."

"You will eventually. I love you." Yusei told her, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." Akiza muttered, grabbing her duel disk.

"We'll be rooting for you." Yusei said, just before shutting her door.

"Thanks." Akiza muttered, making sure her makeup was done.

"We're ready to escort you, Mrs. Fudo." The security guard said, as him and his partner walked Akiza down to the Kaiba Dome stadium.

_I'm still not used to people calling me Mrs. Fudo....it just has a ring to it sort of,_ Akiza thought, smiling to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final round of the Star Cup finals is about to begin. Now introducing, the woman married to the champ himself, she looks like a butterfly but can sting like a bee, Akiza Fudo." The MC announced, while everyone started cheering, "Her opponent, the teenage master mind, Mackenzie Justice."

**(A/N: Akiza's opponent's cards are made up....just as a fair warning....they are not real cards. Oh and this is pretty much the only duel I'm really including in this story since the focus isn't dueling.)**

"Wow, I like how you're rocking the baby bump, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Mackenzie said, shaking Akiza's hand.

"Good luck, kid. You'll need it." Akiza told her, walking away.

"All right then, let's duel." Mackenzie smirked, drawing, "I'll summon Ocean Goddess in attack mode and activate the equip spell, Ocean Amulet. With this spell, not only does it keep her in attack mode, Ocean Goddess can gain three-hundred attack points for every ocean attribute monster in my hand, and since I have three, she can gain nine hundred attack points."

**Ocean Goddess: ATK-2500, DEF: 1400**

"I'll set a face down and end my turn." Mackenzie said, still holding a confident smirk.

"Looks like Mackenzie has started with a strong offense. Will Akiza be able to tear down that wall of power?" the MC asked.

"My move. I summon Twilight Rose Knight. When my knight is summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower plant type monster from my hand. I'll summon Lord Poison in attack mode." Akiza said, summoning her witch, "I tune Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison to summon Black Rose Dragon."

As her dragon was summoned, it made Akiza happy that people weren't afraid of her powers or her dragon anymore. It was good to hear people cheering instead of people leaving.

"I equip Thorns of Hatred with Black Rose Dragon to increase her attack points by six hundred." Akiza continued.

**Black Rose Dragon: ATK- 3000, DEF: 1800**

"Black Rose Dragon attack her Goddess." Akiza said, as her dragon attacked.

"I activate my trap, Ocean Breakdown Current. As long as this trap remains face up, if any of my water attribute monsters is an attack target, I can send one water monster to my Graveyard to set the battle damage to 0." Mackenzie countered, sending a monster to her grave.

"Doesn't that mean your Ocean Goddess' attack decreases?" Akiza questioned, crossing her arms.

**Ocean Goddess: ATK-2200, DEF- 1400**

"It's a small price to pay, but totally worth it." Mackenzie replied, smirking.

"I'll set two face downs and end my turn." Akiza finished, waiting.

"Let me show you how it's done. I summon Deep Sea Crab in defense mode." Mackenzie said, confidently, "I'll set another face down."

**Deep Sea Crab: ATK- 2000, DEF- 2200**

"Why were able to summon your crab? It has five stars." Akiza pointed out, feeling very confused.

"Due to it's special ability. If I have at least one water monster in my grave, I can summon it to my field without releasing any of my monsters." Mackenzie told her, smiling.

"Can Akiza stop Mackenzie's strategy?" The MC questioned, gasping like he was actually shocked.

"My turn. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Black Rose Dragon attack her Goddess once again." Akiza shouted, pointing at Ocean Goddess.

"I'll activate the effect of my Ocean Breakdown Current by discarding another water attribute monster to my grave, in order to block your attack." Mackenzie countered, not noticing what was happening.

Back in the stands, the gang was watching Akiza's duel as if it had been a football game instead of a duel.

"I get it. Her strategy is to decrease the number of water monsters in her hand so she can destroy her trap and render her spell useless." Luna chirped, snacking on her popcorn.

"I don't know what's your deal but it's my move again. Deep Sea Crab, attack her Wall of Ivy." Mackenzie commanded, watching her crab destroy Akiza's wall.

"You just triggered Wall of Ivy's special ability. When it's destroyed, it special summons an Ivy Token on your field, which happens to trigger my other trap, Rose Flame. Every time a plant type monster is normal, special, or reverse summoned on your side of the field, I can inflict five hundred points of direct damage." Akiza explained, watching a whirlwind of flame roses inflict damage on Mackenzie.

"Yikes." Mackenzie muttered, as her life points decreased, "I'll end my turn."

**Akiza: 4000**

**Mackenzie: 3500**

"I draw. I summon Phoenixican Seed in attack mode. Due to it's effect, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said, sending her other card to the grave.

**Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis: ATK- 2200, DEF- 0**

"Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis, attack her Deep Sea Crab." Akiza muttered, knowing what Mackenzie's next move would be.

"I'll discard another water monster to my grave to cancel your attack." Mackenzie mumbled, as Akiza interrupted her.

"And I knew you'd do that." Akiza smiled, watching her monster's attack cancel, "Since you set my monster's battle damage to zero, it still remains on the field and I'm guessing you don't have any water monsters left to use your trap and your goddess' attack goes back to sixteen hundred."

**Ocean Goddess: ATK- 1600, DEF- 1400**

"No, my trap is destroyed." Mackenzie gasped, sending her trap to the grave.

"That leaves Black Rose Dragon to destroy your Deep Sea Crab." Akiza finished, watching the crab shatter to pieces.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Mackenzie: 2500**

"I'll end my turn." Akiza muttered, hearing Leo cheer for her from the stands.

"I activate my face down spell, Undersea Gate. This let's me special summon a water monster I sent to my graveyard, and I'll summon Tsunami Genie in defense mode." Mackenzie said, making it clear her turn was finished.

**Tsunami Genie: ATK- 1200, DEF-1500**

"Mackenzie has no more strategies up her sleeves. Can Akiza pull this duel off?" the MC said, cheerfully.

"The duel ends here. Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis, attack her genie. Oh, you should also know that when Amaryllis attacks, though it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it inflicts 800 points of direct damage." Akiza explained, as her genie crumpled to ashes.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Mackenzie: 1700**

"Now I'll activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability. By removing Wall of Ivy from play, I can set your Goddess' attack to zero. Black Rose Dragon attack her goddess and end this." Akiza finished, watching her opponents life points decrease.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Mackenzie: 0**

"Wow! She won the duel without a scratch to her life points! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Star Cup is Akiza Fudo!" The MC shouted, while the crowd starting screaming.

* * *

After changing her clothes, Akiza was being escorted to her car in a private garage. While being escorted, she took the time to sign autographs to her fans. She was still adapting to the friendly atmosphere that she was now constantly in. To her, it was relaxing to know that people weren't booing her and saying horrible things about her.

"Oh gosh, that was so tiring." Akiza sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel, before getting a call from her cousin, Demi, "Hey, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to call to tell you your autograph signing is in two days._" Demi said, in a friendly tone.

"Okay, thanks. Listen, I was thinking about publishing another book soon about being a mother, since I'm having my baby soon." Akiza said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I think that's a great idea. Are you coming up with any ideas?" Demi asked, cheerfully.

"A little bit. I mean, I can get a little far with the pre-birth but nothing major until I've had the baby." Akiza replied, plainly, "I'm almost home, I'll call you when I get there."

"Bye." Demi responded, hanging up the phone. Akiza had to admit, Demi was actually quite good at being an agent. She knew that Luna was a pro at it, but Demi was different than Luna in a ton of ways.

Once she pulled into the driveway of her home, Akiza grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. She noticed that Luna's car was sitting out front, so she assumed she was there.

"I'm back." Akiza said, as it echoed through the foyer.

"Hey. You did really good this afternoon." Luna commented, while she and Suzuki were watching T.V.

"Thanks. I don't feel like making dinner and my feet hurt really bad." Akiza sighed, taking her shoes off.

"That happens when you're pregnant. Yusei and the bastard who made me cut my hair started dinner already." Suzuki told her, plainly.

"I wish you would stop already! I love your haircut, it's pretty and trust me, it'll grow back after a couple months." Luna pointed out, calmly.

"I agree. I like short hair on you." Akiza added, putting her feet on the foot rest in front of the arm chair, "Where's your boyfriends?"

"In the kitchen helping cook dinner." Suzuki mumurred, going back to watching television.

Leaving the two teens to go on about their business, Akiza went into the kitchen to see Dexter and Leo helping make lasagna.

"Oh my God, I love you two. You know exactly what a pregnant woman needs. That whole thing is mine right?" Akiza asked, watching the two boys share the same look.

"Yusei gave us the impression it was for everyone." Dexter spoke up, feeling awkward.

"I'm sure we have enough noodles to make another one." Akiza commented, making Dexter blush.

"I think you're freaking out Dexter." Yusei intervened, gently pulling Akiza out the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to, I'm just starving." Akiza sighed, gently.

"I know. Come on, you go upstairs and lay down and I'll take care of things down here." Yusei said, rubbing her stomach, "We don't want any problems for the little one."

At that moment, Akiza felt something. That one thing made her start to smile, "Yusei....the baby's kicking."

"Where?" He asked, moving his hand around.

"Here." Akiza responded, moving his hand, "It's our baby."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked, coming from the backyard with an apron that said "Kiss the cook", "Am I missing something?"

"The baby's kicking." Carly said, happily walking in from the other room.

"I heard baby and kicking!" Luna exclaimed, running in from the living room. She quickly put her hand on Akiza's belly, "Awww, that's so sweet."

"This is the first it's ever kicked." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Come on now, she needs to rest." Yusei added, as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"That brightened my whole day." Akiza said, grabbing ahold of the rail to the stairs.

"No, I got it." Yusei muttered, picking her up.

"No, you're going to hurt yourself. Stop." Akiza told him, as he started to ascend the stairs.

"Really, you're not heavy." Yusei replied, putting her down once they were upstairs, "But yeah, that made me happy too. Now go lay down."

"I will. I love you." Akiza whispered, pecking his lips.

****

In just an hour or so, dinner was finished and Akiza was on her way downstairs. The aroma of the food was getting to her so bad, it took a little more inner strength to keep her from running down the stairs.

"Luna texted me and said dinner was done." Akiza mumbled, yawning from her nap.

"You are such a cute pregnant person." Carly commented, walking in the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can take it sometimes, Yusei. It must be really hard to have such patience." Leo commented, helping him set the table.

"Well, when you love someone a lot, Leo, it's worth it to have patience." Yusei told him, setting everything in the center of the table.

"Everything looks good." Suzuki said, as Leo pulled out her chair, "Thank you."

"Mmmmmmmm." Jack mumbled, glaring at Leo.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with showing respect to a lady." Leo said, standing up to Jack.

"It takes a real man to stand up to me, but now I'm going to have to get you back later." Jack whispered, sitting down with Carly.

"Be nice." Carly muttered, kissing his cheek.

"Now we can start eating." Luna said, passing the bowl of taco salad around, "So I'm having my recording session soon. I'm so excited."

"We know, you've been talking it about it non-stop, sweetie." Suzuki told her, rolling her eyes, "I can't even find a place to get a gig."

"I can find you a place." Luna offered, sweetly.

"No, I want to do it on my own, just like you did." Suzuki said, politely.

"Why did your band break up?" Dexter asked, forgetting that the two girls used to be in a band.

"Well, Tabias' parents want him to be a business major and he's the heir to their hotel business. So they pretty much made him get out of the band." Luna explained, sighing.

"I could never be in a band." Yusei commented, taking a bite of his lasagna.

"You were in that gang back in the Satellite. That's pretty much what being in a band is like." Carly pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Except in a band, we wear decent clothes, not tacky vests." Luna added, making Yusei and Jack glare at her.

"Anyway, I think you'll get discovered, Suzuki. You're pretty talented." Carly interrupted, focusing the conversation back to what it was.

"Thanks, Carly." Suzuki chirped, going back to eating.

****

After the wonderful dinner was over, everyone left the Fudo Manor to head home. After cleaning the dishes, Yusei was worn out. He remembered back in the Satellite he cleaned all the time, but never for a large group of people.

_I need a break. Good thing I get to go to sleep,_ Yusei thought, plopping himself on the bed.

"Awww, someone's tired." Akiza said, stroking his cheek while holding her book in her other hand.

"Can we not have people over here next weekend?" Yusei asked, groaning.

"That's fine. It'll just be you and me time." Akiza replied, going back to reading her book.

"Is that another baby book?" Yusei questioned, taking his shirt off.

"It's about this lady's experience of being pregnant. I'm on the part where she and her husband have sex for the first time since she got pregnant." Akiza said, making Yusei turn around.

"Why is it you're always reading something about people getting it on?" Yusei asked, sighing at his wife.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm a creeper, Yusei?" Akiza inquired, gapping at him.

"You know I'm kidding." Yusei laughed, kissing her affectionately.

"Goodnight." Akiza told him, shutting the light off.

* * *

The following afternoon, Akiza and Yusei returned home from another autograph signing Akiza had that morning. There were hundreds of people she had to sign autograph's to that by the end of the entire thing, Akiza's hand started to cramp up and wouldn't move. At the moment, she was just trying to relax with a warm hand towel on her hand and eating ice cream, while Yusei was taking a shower.

"Nothing like a good shower.....why is a tub of ice cream sitting on your belly?" Yusei asked, raising a brow.

"I'm hungry." Akiza responded, plainly, "Have you not noticed what's happened in the last three and a half months?"

"No, I've just been totally oblivious." Yusei said, sarcastically.

"Can you go get me pizza?" Akiza asked, yawning.

"What? Are you serious?" Yusei questioned, in complete shock.

"Yes, I'm starving." Akiza replied, stressing her point.

"There's stuff downstairs." Yusei told her, still gapping at her.

"You know I can't get up." Akiza argued.

"I'd be nice enough to go get it." Yusei muttered, sighing.

"Fine, go get me some cheese cubes." Akiza told him, starting to text.

"Why me?" Yusei asked, jokingly.

"I love you." Akiza cooed, happily.

"I love you too." Yusei said, wiping the leftover ice cream off her face, "You know....the doctor said we could still....you know, while you're pregnant."

"No. I'm too tired. Just go get my cheese cubes," Akiza mumbled, patting his cheek, "You're right, these cravings are making me crazy."

****

A few hours later, Akiza, Yusei, Carly, and Jack stopped by the recording studio where Luna was recording her new album.

"Hey, guys." Leo greeted, watching his friends come in.

"What's up shrimp?" Jack asked, making Leo glare at him.

"The sky." Leo muttered, snickering with Dexter.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it." Luna said, coming from the recording room, "They let me take a break."

"I wanted to hear you sing a little bit. What kind of music do you actually sing?" Carly asked, curiously.

"Rock. I'm sorry. I didn't know exactly when everyone was getting here." Luna mentioned, listening to the producers go through the song she just recorded.

"That sounds good." Akiza said, happily.

"Thanks." Luna chirped, noticing that the staff was giving her five more minutes, "Sorry I didn't have much time to sit and chat. I'll be back home later on."

"It's okay. We'll see you later." Yusei told her, smiling.

****

That evening, everyone met up at Luna and Leo's place to chill and hang out. While everyone else was busy doing their own thing, Akiza and Yusei remained in the living room.

"I remember when we used to live here." Akiza said, looking around, "The same place we got together."

"It's also the very same place you told me you were pregnant. I can't wait until the ultra sound." Yusei told her, holding her.

_No matter what may happen in the next two and a half months, I'll always love our child,_ Akiza thought, looking down at her belly.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got that chapter done!!! I'm really really sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy and I haven't had time to finish. **

**Next time: Luna finally starts her world tour in Miami and is very excited when she's able to invite Suzuki to her concert in Paris. What happens when Suzuki finally gets discovered by the same record company as Luna? Will sparks fly and tensions come to a head?**

**For Akiza and Yusei, the day they've been waiting for has finally come. Will they decide to know the sex of the baby or will it remain unknown for two and a half more months? R&R plz!!!**

**~Cherriez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm really happy with the feedback I got! I mean, obviously it's not as much as the story before this with the whole 'the sequel is not as good as the original' thing....but anyway....moving on!**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**sableye**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**othchick11**

**AkizaxYusei**

**Anime-Angel-1099**

**LuCarly**

**Jimmy-taicho**

**ShinigamiChop55**

**mike 11208**

**Stardust Dragon**

**Shac89**

**vizards**

**Thanks for the reviews!! Just as a heads up....something really shocking happens in the middle....you have been warned!!!**

**Also, in future chapters, Mom will used to describe Luna and Leo's mother. Other parents will be referred to by "Mr." or "Mrs." obviously, but just for a heads up!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was now a cool and sunny spring Saturday. Despite the fact that Akiza had just finished a long session with her baby specialist, she took in the beauty outside. The morning sun was shining on the flowers in their front yard and the small fountain in front of their neighbors house. It captured the beauty of their neighborhood in general.

"Hey, how did it go?" Yusei asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you would know if you came. What happened?" Akiza asked, fixing her blue, white, and tan plaid shirt.

"I'm sorry. I would have came but my schedule is really tight. I've been reading baby books and stuff like that to make up for it." Yusei told her, setting the keys down on the counter.

"It's okay, I understand you've been working really hard." Akiza replied, as he embraced her, "I'm happy that the ultrasound is this afternoon."

"Me too. I'm really excited." Yusei agreed, kissing her forehead.

"So, what exactly have you learned from those books you've been reading?" Akiza asked, as they shuffled into their living room.

"Well, if you must know in order to keep the baby healthy, we have to engage in actually doing it." Yusei said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"And you call me a pervert." Akiza told him, messing with his hair.

"I've never called you that." Yusei mentioned, chuckling at her.

"Yes, you have." Akiza argued, gapping at him, "What else have you learned, oh great husband of mine?"

"Oh, let's see....your random outlashes of anger and sudden breakdowns are enduced by hormones." Yusei muttered, not coming up with anything else.

"That's it?" Akiza asked, smiling.

"Yes...all that other stuff like changing a diaper and all that other stuff I already knew how to do." Yusei said, shrugging.

"Well, that's great. I'm happy. That takes so much anxiety off my shoulders." Akiza replied, cuddling on his chest, "Your chest is so warm."

"What can I say? I'm one hot guy." Yusei responded, playfully.

"You're so cute." Akiza teased, pinching his cheek.

"I try." Yusei laughed.

"Finally, we're done unpacking shit." Carly groaned, collapsing on the couch.

"Language." Jack said, fixing himself some tea.

"Okay, King of Swearing." Carly responded, rolling her eyes, "Let's not forget the entire time I was unpacking, you decided it would be a nice time to go jogging."

"Point taken." Jack muttered, knowing she caught him. He got out of unpacking by going to run because one, he needed to stay in shape and two, he was lazy and didn't feel like unpacking boxes.

"I'm so exhausted, but I just couldn't take it staring at them for another week." Carly mumbled, putting her face in the couch pillow.

"Well, at least you're done now." Jack told her, moving her legs so he could sit.

"I should kick you in that pretty face of yours for not helping me." Carly grumbled, pouting her lips.

"Aww, come on...it was like what...two boxes?" Jack asked, rubbing her legs.

"More like six, thanks." Carly replied, sighing.

"Sorry, I only glanced at two before I snuck out." Jack said, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny! You're being a little bitch." Carly growled, trying to hit him in the arm.

"I like it when you're mad. It makes you even more hot." Jack responded, chuckling at how mad she was getting.

"Oh, so you like that?" Carly questioned, just before elbowing him in his stomach, "I hope you'll like it when I push your ass down the stairs!"

"Someone's losing their cool." Jack teased, as she kept hitting him.

"I'm only losing my cool because you're being a stupid ass hole!" Carly shouted, slapping his cheek.

"Come on. I'm sorry, I didn't help unpack. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Jack said, sincerely.

"Okay." Carly mumbled, before he pecked her lips, "Oh, we have to go. Akiza's ultrasound is in like thirty minutes."

* * *

The moment Akiza and Yusei have waited for finally came about an hour and a half later. After parking in the small doctor's complex, Akiza checked in at the desk while Yusei waited with her.

"Actually, Doctor Anderson is ready to see you now." The nurse said, sweetly.

"Thank you." Akiza replied, grabbing her purse, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It's probably excited nerves." Yusei told her, holding her hand.

"Hi, it's good to see you." Doctor Anderson said, greeting Akiza, "I can't believe how grown up you've gotten since you were a little girl."

"I know, it's been such a long time." Akiza smiled, setting her down on the floor. While Akiza lied down on the chair looking table thing in Yusei's opinion, he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Oh, Akiza, your family and friends are here." The nurse said, opening the door.

"Hey, dolls." Luna greeted, happily hugging Yusei.

"Hi guys." Carly greeted, as she and Jack shuffled in behind Luna.

"Yay, we didn't miss anything." Suzuki chirped, as Leo and Dexter followed her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mrs. Izinski said, kissing her daughter's forehead, "Twenty-two years ago, I was lying where you are, waiting to see my lovely baby."

"I was right there with her like Yusei is with you." Mr. Izinski smiled, cheerfully.

"Good thing this office is big enough for everyone." Doctor Anderson joked, as everyone giggled a little bit. After squirting the liquid gel on Akiza's stomach, she moved the sensor around to get the picture of the baby, "There's your baby."

"Awww, it's so cute." Luna chirped, smiling.

"That's our baby." Yusei whispered, smiling at Akiza.

"I know." Akiza replied, nodding with agreement.

"Why is it so big?" Leo asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that is pretty big for a baby." Suzuki agreed, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Oh wow, this is pretty rare. Akiza, you're having twins." Doctor Anderson said, feeling as surprised as everyone else was.

"What?" Akiza and Yusei said, simultaneously.

"Dude, I was not expecting that." Carly commented, surprised at the sudden news.

"Well, the last time you came you did have more weight on you than any of my other patients. Have you been feeling early fetal movement before now?" Doctor Anderson asked, turning her gaze to Akiza.

"Now that I think about it, yeah I did like about a month ago." Akiza told her, truthfully.

"Aww, can you believe we have two grandchildren?" Mrs. Izinski chirped, trying not to cry.

"Well, here's their feet....and there's their hearts." Doctor Anderson continued, as everyone kept awwing.

"Hearing the hearts beat are like music to my ears." Akiza smiled, looking at the screen.

"Here's the big part. Would two like to know the sex?" Doctor Anderson asked, sweetly.

"Let's find out the sex." Luna said, cheerfully, as everyone started going into random debates.

"Really, we should leave it up to Akiza and Yusei." Jack said, shouting over everyone, "Seriously, it's not our baby...we're not having children so let them decide."

"Thanks, Jack." Yusei said, somewhat smiling, "What do you think?"

"I rather it be a surprise, because if you know the sex then it's not much to be excited about." Akiza muttered.

"I don't really wanna know either." Yusei agreed, plainly.

"We don't want to know the sex." Akiza told Doctor Anderson, politely.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here for Yusei, a Mr. and Mrs. Fudo?" The nurse questioned, causing everyone to become dead silent.

"I'm sorry there has to be a mistake. My parents died twenty-three years ago....there's no way they could have....," Yusei stammered, feeling confused.

"Survived?" A man's voice asked. At that moment, Yusei collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Yusei? YUSEI!? Please wake up! Yusei!" Akiza voice ranged, as Yusei managed to open his eyes a little bit. He noticed she was crying. Tears streamed all down her face and while she was holding him, she was shaking.

"Stop...stop that right now." Yusei demanded, getting up and holding his wife, "You can't risk our children's lives. Please, stop crying."

As he held her, she calmed down and stopped crying, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, I would never hurt you." Yusei whispered, looking around. They were still at the doctor's office, but in a separate room, "Was what happened earlier....was that...real?"

"Yeah, that was them, sweetie." Akiza whispered, quietly.

He couldn't help himself. He just sat embracing his wife as he wept. He didn't know why and he didn't know how, but he wept and could not stop. Before he collapsed, the image he saw was one he thought he was never bound to see again. He never thought that he'd see his loving parents ever again...until today.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know this must be so hard to deal with. I can't imagine the pain you've been through for your whole life. I wish I could understand....but I can't. Just always know that I'll always be here. I'll always pick you back up when you fall. I'll always hold you when you need comfort. I vowed to do that when I married you, and now I'm gonna keep my promise until the end." Akiza told him, realizing that she was crying with him.

All he could do was hold her tighter. He didn't think anyone could love him that much to keep a promise with such a high standard. His tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

_Thank you, Akiza....thank you for coming into my life,_ Yusei thought, still holding his loving wife.

* * *

A few weeks later was time for Yusei, Akiza, and Luna to head to Miami. Over the course of those few weeks, Yusei hadn't talk to his parents much now that he was aware they made it out alive. Akiza had started to get to know them, since she wanted Yusei's parents apart of their lives since they're in laws now. It broke Akiza's heart to see Yusei and his parents hurt. For the most part, she tended to side with Yusei in the situation. This poor human being not being able to experience having his biological parents around to be a wholesome family, like she had. She remembered that day years ago, when she had dueled Yusei in the hospital, he made the comment to her "In a way, you're lucky. To have a real family."

_He must have been so hurt. It makes me wish that I hadn't taken what I had for granted, _Akiza thought, as they met up with Luna in the terminal.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Luna asked, cheerfully.

"Fine." Akiza replied, smiling, "Do you mind if I talk with Akiza for a bit, Yusei?"

"Sure, no problem." Yusei told her, smiling before he walked away.

"How's he been since the ultrasound?" Luna asked, after he was gone.

"It's been really hard on him. His parents have come by to visit us, but he won't even say anything to them except hello and goodbye. Plus, he's been really distant from everyone except me." Akiza explained, sighing.

"He needs to see past what happened though. The past is the past. We have to focus on the here and now." Luna sighed, feeling sorry for Yusei.

"Well, put yourself in his shoes, Luna. How would you feel going your whole life without your parents and then one day, they just magically appear?" Akiza questioned, as Luna pondered on it for a minute.

"Yeah, point taken. Well, can't he just give them a second chance? I mean, everybody screws up once in a while and everyone deserves second chances." Luna mentioned, as they stopped by a soft pretzel vendor, "I'll take one non-salted, with cheese."

"I agree. I want his parents to be in our lives. I mean, our children are their grandchildren and they need to know their family." Akiza said, sadly.

"Things will work themselves out. Just give him sometime to think." Luna suggested, patting Akiza's back, "Thank you."

"Oh, there you guys are. You just up and walked off." Suzuki said, before biting into her taco.

"You've been eating since they walked off." Leo mentioned, staring wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"Suzuki, are you eating because you're gonna miss me again?" Luna asked, sighing.

"No....," Suzuki mumbled, continuing to chew on her taco.

"Aww, I'll miss you too boo." Luna said, as the two best friends hugged, "Here, I got you a present."

"What is it?" Suzuki asked, as Luna pulled out a pale green envelope. After Suzuki opened, she found a plane ticket and concert ticket, "Oh my God, Paris?"

"Yeah. I know how bad you wanted to go there, so I did a little planning ahead and got them for you." Luna smiled, happily.

"Wow, thank you so much." Suzuki replied, as they called for Luna's flight.

"Well that's me. I'll miss you guys for eight months." Luna responded, hugging Leo, "Make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Why tell him that when you know he will?" Yusei whispered, just throwing the fact out there.

"Just to make myself feel better." Luna told him, quietly, "I'll miss you, Dexter. Make sure Leo doesn't burn our house down or get himself beat up."

"Trust me, I will." Dexter replied, just before Luna was about to kiss.

"Not today, buddy." Yusei said, pulling Dexter away by his collar, "We have to get going."

"We'll see you guys in a few days." Akiza told everyone, just before she, Luna, and Yusei boarded their plane.

* * *

A few days after Akiza, Yusei, and Luna's departure, Suzuki spent her Saturday morning off from school waiting to audition for a huge record company. She was super nervous since there were so many people and bands coming from the audition looking disappointed, as if they knew they weren't making it.

_I hope they like me and won't be crappy judges, _Suzuki thought, nervously messing with her creme colored overcoat. Once the girl who just auditioned left the stage, it was her turn.

"Hello." One of the female judges greeted, happily.

_Just a psychout phrase. They greet you but they're wondering how fast you'll crack, _Suzuki thought, taking her overcoat off, "Hi, I'm Suzuki, and I'll be singing _Already Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson."

"Start when you're ready." The other judge said, sweetly.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you_  
_Now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_Someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_So far so good, _Suzuki thought, continuing.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_  
_Started with a perfect kiss_  
_Then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so_  
_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_Someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_Someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

People who were in the auditorium were clapping for her performance. Not that she minded it, but she was waiting for feedback for those sitting in front of her.

"Well, I think you have a lovely voice and you just look so cute....like a little Barbie doll." The blonde judge said, smiling.

"I'm flattered. Thank you very much." Suzuki smiled, waiting for another response.

"I agree. I do like your voice, however, I do think you could maybe....broaden your voice. I mean, I could hear you because I'm sitting right here, but I'm pretty sure if you had a live audience, they wouldn't be able to hear you very well." The male judge explained, not surprising Suzuki with his critique, "I'm quite impressed with your experience. Most people who came through here haven't been in a band for as long as you have, I may say."

"Thank you." Suzuki said, waiting for the last judge.

"I concur with my colleages. You do have a very well voice that I happen to love a lot, which is pretty rare for my cup of tea. Just make sure to feel confident when you're on stage. Did you happen to be nervous before coming here?" The last judge asked, politely.

"Actually, I was rather nervous, but I'm used to it." Suzuki responded, giggling a little bit.

"Well for someone as nevous as you might have been, I really couldn't tell that you were nervous at all." The last judge told her, writing down something, "Thank you for auditioning."

"Thank you so much." Suzuki replied, grabbing her coat and purse and quickly shuffled outside. As soon as she got outside, she waited at the curb for a taxi and got a call from Leo.

"Hello?" Suzuki asked, still waiting for a taxi.

"_How did the audition go?_" Leo asked, excitedly.

"I don't think I did too well. I mean, I didn't do bad, but not too great either." Suzuki admitted, waving for a taxi.

"Nah, just have some faith. Meet me and Dexter at our hangout. We're going shopping." Leo mentioned, while Suzuki was getting in the taxi.

"See you soon." Suzuki told him, before hanging up, "Umm, Giralldini's Smoothie Shop on forty-fifth street."

* * *

Back in Miami, Luna was settled in for the night. She arrived at the hotel not too long ago. Her label company set her up with a nice suite that had a nice view of Miami Beach.

_I wish I had time to go to the beach and have a break, _Luna thought, sighing. Since hadn't planned on watching T.V. until she went to sleep, she decided to call Suzuki about her audition and see how everyone else was doing.

"_Hello?_" Suzuki asked, sounding tired.

"Hey, how did the audition go?" Luna asked, happily.

"_I don't know. They said whoever they choose would get a call by tomorrow._" Suzuki admitted, plainly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you did well." Luna told her, trying to be encouraging.

"_Thanks. Well, I have to go. I'm about to go to sleep. I'll talk to you soon._" Suzuki told her, tiredly.

"Talk to you soon. Bye." Luna said, hanging up. Afterwards, she heard a knock on the door, "Gosh, I hope it's not a lovesick fan."

After hearing security question whomever was outside Luna's door, she opened it to see it was just room service.

"Here's the soda you asked for." The girl said, shyly.

"Thank you so much." Luna replied, sipping her coke.

"I hope it's not much trouble, but could I have your autograph?" The girl asked, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Oh, of course." Luna sighed, uncapping the girls' sharpie and quickly scribbling her name, "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" The girl chirped, going back to her job. All Luna could do was smile at the first non lovesick fan she had for a while.

* * *

"God, my feet are killing me." Akiza groaned, lying on the comfy hotel bed, "I'll be happy when the babies are due. That way I don't have to get on another damn plane."

As Yusei mumbled in response, he still thought about a few weeks earlier. He still thought about his parents and he couldn't believe that they were still alive.

"Aww, come here." Akiza said, pulling his face to her bosom, "It'll be fine. Just promise me you'll give them a chance. They probably missed you as much as you missed them too."

"I'll try. I'm not really angry at them, but I just don't know what to say. Everytime I look at them, I'm just speechless." Yusei replied, quietly, "I mean, twenty-three years is pretty long."

"I know it's tough, but I really want them in our lives. They'll be grandparents soon and I want our children to know they're relatives." Akiza told him, rubbing his cheek gently.

"I know. I mean, deep down, I'm glad they're back, but right now I don't know what to say." Yusei muttered, still feeling depressed.

"That's fine. I'm just really happy that they're back." Akiza said, heading to the bathroom. While she was in there, Yusei took out the photo from twenty-three years ago and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Suzuki was at Carly and Jack's house on Facebook, looking at all her updates and what not. Carly and herself were in the kitchen while Carly was fixing herself a bagel. At that same moment, Suzuki got a call.

"Hello?" Suzuki asked, politely, "This is she.....okay....yeah, sure that's great! Thanks so much!" Suzuki chirped, not noticing Jack came in.

"What is it?" Carly questioned, waiting for the news.

"That was the label. They signed me!" Suzuki exclaimed, happily.

"That's awesome. I'm so proud of you." Jack told her, rubbing her head.

"Really, that's fantastic, Suzuki. What's the name of the company again?" Carly asked, sweetly.

"Westbrook Records." Suzuki said, as the three of the got quiet, "Where have we heard that before?"

"Wait." Jack said, doing a quick search on her laptop, "That's the same record company that signed Luna."

"Oh wow! What a coincidence! I can't wait to tell her the news!" Suzuki chirped, grabbing her car keys, "I'll be back!"

As the innocent seventeen year old left, Carly and Jack shared a look of uncertainty. If and when Suzuki tells Luna, she'll be in for a surprise.

* * *

Before Akiza left for her book signing, she received an update on her phone from Facebook once she was done digging through her purse for her phone. She noticed that when she got out the bathroom, Yusei wasn't there. When she looked around the room, she found a piece of paper on the dresser.

_Akiza, I went out for a walk to clear my head. I'll meet you back at the hotel.....well, he needs sometime to think_, Akiza thought, putting the note back on the dresser. Once she grabbed her purse and keys for the rental car, Akiza left the hotel and headed to her book signing. She figured the sooner she got it over with, the more time she had to do something with Yusei before they went home later that evening.

_Maybe we could go to Miami Beach...or go get some Mediterranean food, _Akiza thought, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. After parking in the Panera parking lot, Akiza grabbed her purse and sunglasses and walked inside.

"Hello." A short, blonde woman greeted, politely, "I'm Kim, I'll be helping you with the book signing process today. You know, making sure everything flows smoothly."

"Okay, thank you." Akiza responded, following the lady to a table near the front door.

"Well, once people arrive they're going to line up starting in the back and work their way up so there's no crowd at the door. We have security on staff through the entire thing, so no worries about crazy psycho's....and that's about it." Kim explained, sweetly.

"Thank you again." Akiza said, smiling. She noticed that there were already two dark pink and pink sharpies on the table. All around the table was the advertisement of her book and next to it was a huge blow up cardboard version of herself wearing a raspberry colored dress.

_Well, this is nice. Nothing to worry about except seeing people and signing autographs, _Akiza thought, quietly. In a matter of minutes, people started showing up in a moderate crowd. Not too chaotic looking, but not too less people.

"Hello." A redheaded woman greeted, sounding cheerful but mellow. Akiza saw that she had two kids....a boy and a girl, "I loved your book."

"Thank you." Akiza smiled, signing her autograph to the lady, "I'm really glad you enjoyed my book."

After the woman muttered her thank you, she left with her two children. As Akiza looked down the line, she could see that most of the people who came had children for some reason.

_It's so weird, I plan on writing a book about motherhood and seeing all these babies and kids are so ironic, _Akiza thought, signing another woman's book, "Thank you."

The next two people were three girls. Akiza had expected that the majority of the readers were about eighteen or nineteen, seeing as how she started writing her book when she was almost twenty.

"I really really like your book!" One girl chirped, excitedly.

"Yeah, it made us feel better about our own insecurities." The other added, happily.

"I planned on reading it again." The last one said, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you all think so." Akiza replied, signing her name again, "Have fun reading."

After three people came and left, the next person made Akiza feel warm on the inside. The woman who had a baby girl was also pregnant with her second child.

"Hi!" Akiza greeted, feeling overjoyed.

"Hello. I really enjoyed your book after my mom got it for my birthday." The woman mentioned, kindly.

"I appreciate that. I'm sorry but....you being pregnant just looks so beautiful to me. I'm gonna be a mama soon, so it makes me feel better to see how happy other women look with their children." Akiza explained, still smiling.

"Wow, really? How far along are you?" The woman asked, curiously.

"I'm actually almost at six months." Akiza replied, fixing her shirt.

"That's great! I think you'll be an awesome mother." The woman said, cheerfully.

"Thank you. Who should I make this out to?" Akiza asked, sweetly.

"Ummm, to Ashley." The woman responded, shyly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ashley." Akiza told her, handing her book back, "Thank you for coming."

Once the last person came through the line, Akiza was finally finished with the signing. After taking a huge breath of relief, someone who worked at Panera came up to her.

"Umm, as a thank you gift....everyone decided to give you a free dozen of bagels." The little girl mumbled, handing her a basket with a white bow on it.

"Gee, thanks. I appreciate it." Akiza said, not noticing that her cravings were kicking in again. Once she grabbed her purse and went outside, she found Yusei walking towards the car.

"Oh, hey, how did it go?" Yusei asked, after pecking her cheek.

"Great! I saw this lady who had a little girl and she was pregnant with another baby, it was so cute! Oh, and they gave me free bagels." Akiza mentioned, sounding like a kid coming home from their first day of school.

"I'm not gonna even ask for a bagel." Yusei chuckled, putting the basket in the back seat.

* * *

The next day, Akiza and Yusei returned home while Luna returned to Neo Domino for only a few days before she had to go to California for her next concert. Once she arrived at Akiza and Yusei's, she rang the doorbell and calmly awaited for someone to open the door.

"Oh, hi, you're back." Akiza greeted, hugging Luna after she shut the door.

"I know, I miss you guys already. I just wanted to stop by before I leave for L.A. on Thursday." Luna said, taking her sunglasses off, "Hi, guys."

"Sis, you're back!" Leo exclaimed, nearly tackling his sister.

"It's good to see you." Dexter added, embracing his girlfriend.

"Nice to see you again." Carly chirped, happily.

"Oh, you're back so soon?" Yusei asked, as him and Jack walked into the living room.

"Only until Thursday, then I have to leave again for another eight months. I promise I'll be there for the baby though." Luna replied, reassuring Akiza and Yusei.

"That's great, I was about to worry you couldn't come." Akiza said, while going outside with Carly.

"Yeah, let's get back to me kicking Leo's ass in a duel." Jack added, as the guys went back to their thing.

"Oh, Luna, you're back!" Suzuki chirped, coming out of the kitchen, "I'm so happy! I have exciting news!"

"Well, spit it out, what is it?" Luna asked, anxiously.

"I got signed with Westbrook Records." Suzuki said, making Luna's facial expression change.

"Oh...well, that's nice. Figures they'd pick you." Luna muttered, not sounding too thrilled, as she sat on the couch.

"Luna....I thought you'd be happy for me." Suzuki responded, thrown off by Luna's comment.

"No, I am happy, it's just.....," Luna drifted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Are you mad because the same label signed me too?" Suzuki asked, sounding confused.

"Are you accusing me of being jealous?" Luna questioned, trying not to sound mean.

"Well, you're acting like it. I thought you would be happy for me and you're acting really snooty." Suzuki told her, starting to get annoyed with Luna's attitude.

"I am not!" Luna exclaimed, sounding guilty.

"I cannot believe you're being like this! Seriously, you haven't worked hard at anything in your life! All you have to do is call mommy and daddy and they give you anything you ask for!" Suzuki shouted, getting pissed off.

"How dare you call me spoiled!" Luna yelled, getting just as mad.

"Whether you realize it or not, Luna, you are spoiled! Let's not forget you just got discovered singing while walking down the street. I had to spend weeks preparing and practicing for my audition! So don't give me that shit how you're not spoiled!" Suzuki screamed, as the guys, Akiza, and Carly walked in on the commotion.

"What's with all the yelling?" Yusei asked, nearly shouting over the two girls.

"Nothing. I should have never said anything....some best friend you are." Suzuki whimpered, before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"Suzuki, wait!" Jack yelled, going after her.

"What happened?" Yusei questioned, sternly.

"It was nothing." Luna replied, plainly.

"That's not it. I heard you two going at it and again, you let your jealousy get in the way again. I can't believe how spoiled and uptight you're being." Leo interrupted, looking disappointed and pissed off.

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend!" Luna spat, sourly.

"I kind of agree, Luna. You do have a tendency to let jealousy get in your way, like when Akiza first moved in your house." Yusei reminded her, as she reminised those memories.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you do tend to always get what you ask for a lot." Dexter added, hesitantly remembering the time she asked her parents for a two thousand dollar Chanel dress for an award show she got invited to.

"That was one time and it was an award show." Luna argued, sighing.

"My point is that if you think about it, you haven't been open to working hard for any of the things you wanted out of life. I mean, it's not your fault because you were never taught to earn things yourself, but it's still a fact." Dexter explained, calmly.

That very explanation made Luna begin to rethink the way she handled the situation with Suzuki.

* * *

The following Tuesday morning, Suzuki arrived at school and saw Leo, Luna, and Dexter arrive at the same time. After they glared at each other for a few seconds, Leo breaks the ice and greets his girlfriend.

"Hey. How are you?" Leo asked, sweetly.

"A little better, thanks." Suzuki told him, as he kissed her. Luna remained silent while she opened her locker, "Why is she here? Doesn't she have some party she rather be at?"

"If you must know, I came to pick up my homework for the next two months until I come back again." Luna responded, trying not to sound harsh.

"Come on, this is so stupid. You guys are best friends." Leo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I agree. Can't you two just apologize?" Dexter added, agreeing with his best friend.

"I have nothing apologize for....I didn't do anything wrong." Suzuki said, getting her AP French book out of her locker.

"Ummm, you called me spoiled. Does that ring any bells?" Luna questioned, sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have to call you spoiled if it weren't true. On top of that, you got mad at me over something stupid as someone getting hired at the same label." Suzuki countered, getting angry.

"I wouldn't get mad if you weren't always trying to steal my thunder!" Luna shouted.

"What thunder? It's not like you had any to begin with!" Suzuki yelled, as the two girls started having a locker door slamming fight. After a few seconds both girls walked away.

* * *

On that Thursday morning, Akiza and Yusei spent time cleaning out the extra room they had set up as the nursery. When they first moved in, it was an extra room for all of their stuff they couldn't seem to find a place for. Akiza managed to find a few old things after spending two hours throwing stuff they didn't need away, while Yusei dragged all the baby stuff in.

"Have you talked to Leo or Dexter about the fight with Luna and Suzuki?" Akiza asked, moving the last throw away box out the room.

"No, not really. I mean, all of us guys think it's stupid but I've never been the one to interfere in fights with women." Yusei responded, while he started taking things out to build the baby's crib.

"I think they should both apologize. I mean, there were a lot of things said that probably didn't need to be mentioned. I heard from Dexter that Suzuki said that Luna never works hard for anything and that her parents just give her anything she wants." Akiza mentioned, sitting on the floor looking through a paint wheel.

"I agree, it's not worth it to throw away a good friendship over something that doesn't really matter at the end of the day." Yusei replied, reading the directions as he continued to put the crib together.

"I'm surprised you didn't put that thing together in like ten seconds." Akiza giggled, getting a look from Yusei, "What? I mean, you're good at working on your duel runner for hours and you can't even put a crib together?"

"Who said I couldn't put it together?" Yusei questioned, playfully.

"I didn't mean you couldn't do it. I just meant I didn't think it would take so much time." Akiza laughed, scooting closer to him, "What should we paint the room?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, we didn't want to know the gender's so we can't paint it blue or pink." Yusei told her, finishing the last few pieces of the crib before he put them together.

"Well, we could paint it a neutral color like pale yellow or something." Akiza muttered, still looking at the paint wheel.

"Let's worry about that later, 'kay?" Yusei asked, sweetly, "No need to worry your beautiful little head off."

"Okay." Akiza mumbled, as he pinched her cheek, "Have you talked to your mom and dad yet?"

"Uhhh, yeah. They're still trying to settle in their new house, I was gonna help them move stuff in." Yusei told her, softly.

"That's great, sweetie." Akiza cooed, kissing his cheek, "Can you believe we're having twins? In a little while, it'll end up four instead of two."

"I know. I can't wait to start a family with you." Yusei smiled, as the two shared another kiss.

* * *

It was now Friday. Luna was now in L.A. until her next performance. Before she was to leave for her rehearsal, she met with her mom at a local bistro on Hollywood Boulevard. Whenever she had a problem, Luna knew she could always talk to her mom.

"Hey, do you think I'm.....spoiled?" Luna asked, shyly, while sipping on her lemon iced tea.

"Well, honey, you have never been the hard-working type. I heard about your fight with Suzuki." Mom said, trying to sound gentle.

"Let me guess, Leo?" Luna questioned, sighing.

"You know your brother can't keep a secret." Mom laughed, casually, "Let me guess, you happened to let your jealousy get in the way again?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Luna mumbled, feeling depressed.

"Sweetie, you can't do things like that or else it'll put a wedge in your friendship with Suzuki." Mom told her, kindly.

_Maybe I was little harsh....its just I've never been the type to let others copy off of me....for some weird reason. I just picked up the habit from when I was a kid....I guess it doesn't matter when you hurt someone you care about, _Luna thought, sadly.

* * *

After getting ready for her meeting with Westbrook Records, Suzuki checked her reflection in her mirror. She was wearing a sea green plaid tank top with a black racerback tank underneath, along with a emerald green button up top with flowy, loose sleeves, dark denim destroyed skinny jeans, and a cute pair of black peep toe heels. While looking at her dolled up look, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom, I got it." Suzuki said, opening the door to see Luna, "Oh, hey."

"I need to talk to you before I miss my flight back to L.A." Luna told her, softly, as Suzuki hesitantly let her in.

"Okay, spit, because I have a meeting with the label in thirty-five minutes." Suzuki mentioned, trying not to sound snippy.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being supportive when you told me you got signed. I let my jealousy and old habits get in the way, and I feel really bad." Luna explained, sadly.

"You know, you really hurt my feelings. I told you because I thought you would be really happy for me and it would have made me feel better if my best friend stood by me." Suzuki replied, quietly.

"I know, I should've known how much it meant to you. I feel really horrible and I hope you can forgive me." Luna said, with finality.

"Of course I forgive you, Luna. We're best friends, I'm not gonna let some stupid record thing get in the way of that." Suzuki smiled, as she and Luna hugged. Not that the two noticed, but Jack and Suzuki's mother saw the entire thing. It warmed their hearts to the see the two best friends forgive each other.

* * *

**Well, that's it!!! This was really long, but full of drama!! Oh, just a heads up, I might not be able to write for like a few days next week because I'm gonna be moving and unfortunately I have to pack up my computer (*tears*), so I can't update until like the end of the month or until I can get my computer up and running again....so until then this is the last update for right now. I'm sorry guys....**

**Next time: As the month of August grows closer, Akiza and Yusei practice being parents when a close family friend let's the two watch their children for a few hours. Will Akiza feel accomplished or will she feel more pressure as an upcoming parent? Also, Suzuki and Leo's actions lead Jack to believe that they're having sex, even though Carly tries to convince him otherwise. Will Jack be made a fool or will he find out something he won't like? R&R plz!!!**

**Cherriez**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just cut this intro a little short...yay! I wrote this chapter...ummmm, my new favorite 5D's episode (in japanese) is the latest one...for some reason I think these characters are the hottest (guys) in order: 1) Yusei, 2) Andore, 3) Jack...so yeah...**

**mike11208**

**Jimmy-taicho**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**mbrkeipper**

**Artsygirl613**

**AkizaxYusei**

**Anime-Angel-1099**

**sableye**

**Darth Writer55**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I don't own...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At the moment, Luna, Dexter, Leo, and Suzuki were spending time at Akiza and Yusei's place watching T.V. For the four of them, graduation was approaching in a few weeks. It would be weird seeing as how they would all go their own separate ways and be independent.

"I can't believe we're graduating soon. It wasn't too long ago that we were little kids and we just met Yusei and the others." Luna told Leo, smiling at her older brother.

"I know...with all the Dark Signers and stuff with Goodwin...I can't believe how far we've come." Leo admitted, sighing.

"Pretty soon, we'll be getting ready to go to college." Dexter added, holding Luna.

"Yeah, or we may take a different path." Suzuki mentioned, shrugging.

"I'm just glad we've all made it this far." Luna chirped, happily.

"We still have freaking senior finals!" Leo whined, sighing with disgust.

"Come on, don't be like that. You'll do fine." Suzuki told him, playfully nudging his head.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Akiza and Yusei were busy kissing. Akiza realized that ever since she got pregnant, she and Yusei haven't really been too intimate with each other. She in all honesty was scared. She wasn't sure that it was safe to have sex while she was pregnant and that it might hurt the twins.

"Come on...we haven't done it in so long." Yusei whispered, kissing her neck.

"Yusei...stop that...tickles!" Akiza giggled, holding him closer to her, "Stop...maybe later...,"

"Okay, really, you've been saying that since a few months ago. I want to be closer to you." Yusei admitted, rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry. I just rather not do it when there are children in the other room and Demi is coming by in a few minutes." Akiza admitted, pulling down her periwinkle v-neck tee.

"You know that shirt is showing your boobs?" Yusei questioned, playfully.

"I'm aware. I still can't believe I had to go out yesterday and buy new bras. I went from a 36 D to a 36 double E." Akiza told him, fixing her bra.

"That's not a bad thing." Yusei told her, trying to hide his pervertedness.

"Stop being such a perv!" Akiza exclaimed, hitting his arm as she heard the doorbell, "Oh, that's Demi."

_Uggghhh, what does it take for a guy to get in his wife's pants?_ Yusei thought, rolling his eyes, _And since when have I started obsessing over sex? I'll never understand my corrupted mind._

"Hello." Demi greeted, as Akiza answered the door.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" Akiza asked, embracing her cousin.

"Oh, I'm fine. Wow, how can you still wear skinny jeans?" Demi questioned, sounding shocked.

"Shopping for maternity clothes online...and sewing that elastic band in my jeans. Enough about me, what did you want to talk about?" Akiza asked, once Luna and the others went into the kitchen with Yusei.

"Well, the problem kind of has to do with...Crow," Demi admitted, quietly, "I don't know if we're going out or not."

"What's been happening with you two?" Akiza questioned, curiously.

"I guess the only thing we've been really doing is making out and hanging out a lot. The making out part is really nice." Demi mentioned, not realizing Akiza's somewhat creeped out expression.

"Well, it seems like dear Crow is a friend with benefits." Akiza said, plainly.

"I don't know what to do. I think I really have a major crush on Crow." Demi admitted, quietly.

"I still can't believe Crow hasn't asked you out yet. You've know him since the wedding which was like what...two years ago?" Akiza asked, trying to remember exactly when the two met.

"No, and at this point, I don't know if he's ever going to ask me out." Demi sighed, sadly.

"Don't lose faith. He's probably just a little...well not a little, but really shy. I'll see if I can get Yusei to talk to him for you." Akiza told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Akiza." Demi said, hugging her, "I'm so excited for the babies to come."

"I know, I can't wait for these suckers to come out already." Akiza agreed, staring at her belly. As the two talked more about baby stuff, Akiza heard Jack come in. Not that she minded since he and Yusei were somewhat like brothers.

"Hey." Jack greeted, nodding at Demi and Akiza.

"Hi." Demi and Akiza replied, simultaneously.

Once Jack walked in the kitchen, he saw Suzuki and Leo making out...sadly again.

"Hand-check." Jack muttered, slapping Leo in the back of his head.

"Ow." Leo mumbled, rubbing his head.

"_Why_ do you _always_ have to interrupt? Shouldn't you be with Carly or something?" Suzuki asked, sighing.

"I'm spending time with Carly later. She had to work." Jack told her, looking for something in the refridgerator.

"Do you always have to eat when you come by?" Leo asked, chewing on a cheese stick.

"Yeah. I'm only getting my leftover tuna tetrazini." Jack responded, taking the seran wrap of the bowl, "Where's Yusei?"

"In the other room." Leo told him, as Jack turned around and left.

Once she saw her cousin was gone, Suzuki smirked cunningly, "We should hang out later...I wanna do it."

"What! Are you crazy? He'll chop my balls off!" Leo exclaimed, just before Suzuki shushed him.

"Look you can't be afraid forever. Might as well face your fear now." Suzuki told him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I guess. Who cares what Jack thinks?" Leo questioned, as the two started making out again.

"Okay, so tonight at your place." Suzuki agreed, as they continued making out.

_Oh...my...God. I never thought that I'd have to kill that boy. I can't believe...my little, innocent, baby cousin would ever...oh God that horrid word! I can't even say it, _Jack thought, looking traumatized.

* * *

"So you haven't asked Demi out yet, huh?" Yusei asked, as he and Crow were watching the football game in the living room.

"No. I still can't get up the courage to ask her." Crow admitted, lazily.

"If you don't ask her out soon, then she's just gonna think you're a friend with benefits...then eventually...," Yusei replied, as Crow cut him off.

"Don't even say it. I can't imagine Demi with another bad boy. I'm the number one bad boy." Crow said, making Yusei just stare at him, "Now how do I ask her out?"

"Just tell her how you feel man. Honesty is the best thing." Yusei suggested, kindly.

"Thanks man." Crow responded, as the two went back to watching the game.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Akiza's childhood friend, Meagan, stopped by to let her babysit her two kids. Akiza thought it would be a great opportunity to learn what parenting would be like when she has the twins.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Meagan told her, as Akiza shut the door.

"Thank goodness there's not two toddlers." Akiza said, holding the baby girl.

"I guess I'll take the toddler." Yusei mentioned, guiding the little girl into the living room.

Once Akiza took one tiny step, the baby immediately started crying. At that very moment, Akiza started panicing.

_Okay, don't panic. Let's see the instructions she left, _Akiza thought, setting the baby down in the stroller, _Okay, diaper...nothing, temperature...not burning up...so it must be hungry...let's see...oh here's the food instructions...ewwwww, she left baggies full of breast milk? _

After putting aside her own personal opinion, Akiza took a baggie full of breast milk and heated it up in a tiny pot. While she was waiting, she picked up the baby and patted its back.

"It's okay baby...it's okay." Akiza cooed, patting the babies back. After waiting a few minutes, Akiza checked to see if the milk was heated enough, "Okay, that seems to be okay."

After setting pot in the sink, Akiza took out a jar of baby food for later. Yusei had walked in to see what was going on and how she was doing.

"Hey, you okay?" Yusei asked, picking up the glass that had the breast milk in it.

"No, Yusei that's not regular milk that's Meagan's breast milk!" Akiza shouted, as Yusei spit out the substance he just sipped.

"Oh...my God...I cannot believe I just...drank someone else's breast milk." Yusei choked out, getting some Listerene out the cabinet.

"Give me that." Akiza said, snatching the glass away from him, "Go change your clothes."

"Will do." Yusei responded, shuddering from what recently just happened.

Once the mini fiasco was over, Akiza fed the baby and patted it's back again to help it burp. Once the baby coughed/burped, the baby remained quiet and eventually fell asleep.

_Well, that went well. Poor Yusei..., _Akiza thought, trying not to laugh at what happened to him.

"Well, while I changed into another shirt, I got the other kid to take a nap." Yusei said, straightening out his shirt.

"I'm happy I got the baby to fall asleep." Akiza replied, putting the baby back in the stroller, "Of course it was easy for you to get the kid to take a nap. You spent time with children back in the Satellite."

"I'm still proud that you did well taking care of the baby. You'll be a great mom." Yusei told her, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Okay, how else can I say this...they're planning on...oh God I can't even say the word, its so disgusting." Jack said, pacing back in forth in front of Carly.

"Jack, I think you're overreacting. Suzuki's not sexually active...you may have misunderstood their conversation." Carly told him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah, I know that's a possibility, but I seriously doubt it. The way she sounded when she was talking to him...it made me want to cry man tears." Jack replied, still panicing.

"Look, Jack, Suzuki is a smart girl. There's no way that she'd do something that risky." Carly said, pulling him into an embrace, "And what's the difference between man tears and regular tears?"

"Man tears are tears that are rarely seen..that only men shed." Jack mumbled, from his face literally on Carly's chest, "You know, you should really button up your shirt...it's so tempting."

"I swear, you and Yusei are such pervs." Carly laughed, shoving him off her.

* * *

Later on that evening, Akiza was busy managing her schedule since it was now closer for the twins to come. She had to schedule her other ultra sound before she did anything else involving her job. Then she had to schedule to take two weeks off before the twins were actually due, since Yusei had already done so a month ago.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yusei asked, plopping himself on their bed.

"Scheduling my two weeks off before these suckers pop out." Akiza told him, making him chuckle a little.

"You never fail to humor me." Yusei smiled, happily.

"I try really hard." Akiza muttered, shutting her laptop.

"Sooo...you feelin' it?" Yusei questioned, sounding sexy.

"Yusei, look we need to talk, seriously. To be honest, I haven't been wanting to be intimate with you because I'm afraid that doing it will hurt the twins. I mean, it was different when I was a few months pregnant, when I didn't have a huge belly, than right now. I didn't want to risk it." Akiza admitted, sighing.

"Oh, I understand. I wish you would have told me sooner, babe. You know I wouldn't push you to do something you didn't want to. I'm sorry." Yusei explained, comforting her.

"I know. I've just been trying not to be so anxious." Akiza said, kissing his cheek.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. Just take one day at a time. August is just around the corner." Yusei mentioned, embracing her.

"I love you." Akiza cooed, sounding like a little girl.

* * *

After Suzuki was done working at the studio for the evening, she went over Leo's house to spend the night with him. Not that she knew, but Jack was following her on his Wheel of Fortune. For the last few hours he'd been listening to Suzuki's telephone conversations and checking her Facebook page everytime he got a chance.

_Wow, now I know how those overprotective parents feel...just the feeling of catching teenagers in the act...I can see how they might get an adrenaline rush out of it, _Jack thought, as he was quickly approaching Luna and Leo's house in the Tops.

After watching Suzuki take the elevator, Jack went into his spy mode. He snuck into another elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. Any minute he'd catch his baby cousin in the act of...he couldn't even think of the word...or else it would make him sick.

_Why? Why my baby cousin? Why couldn't it be someone else in the world besides her?_ Jack thought, biting his lip. As heard a 'ding' in the elevator, he started cracking his knuckles, preparing to beat the living crap out of Leo for wanting to engage in mischevious activity with his cousin.

"All right, you little bastard! I know you're in here. You can always come down quietly or get kicked in the weiner!" Jack shouted, not seeing anyone in the living room, "Oh no...what if...ahhh hell!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and directly to Leo's room. He could believe the stupid, eighteen year old boy already got to his baby cousin already.

"DON'T TAKE MY BABY COUSIN'S VIRGI...what the crap?" Jack questioned, toning his voice down. The two teenagers were sitting in Leo's room, playing video games and eating pizza.

"Oh, hey, Jack. What are you doing here?" Suzuki asked, as she paused the game.

"What am I doing here? I thought you and this...dweeb were gonna...you know...," Jack stammered, feeling really stupid at the moment.

"Yeah, we said what we said this morning on purpose. We knew you were gonna listen to our conversation, so that's why we said what we said. I just can't believe you don't trust me." Suzuki replied, plainly.

"It's not that I don't trust you...I just don't trust the _nerd_ you call your boyfriend." Jack pointed out, making Leo's mouth drop.

"Well, Leo and I have been together for a while now. You should know that he wouldn't make me do something like that. I think you owe him an apology." Suzuki told Jack, boldly.

"Fine. Look, dweeb...I didn't mean to accuse you of doing...that...with my cousin." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, it's okay. Even if we were gonna do it, we would have done a lot better job of hiding it from you." Leo grinned, making Jack furious.

"Come here so I can strangle you!" Jack shouted, as Suzuki held him back.

"Stop, he's just kidding." Suzuki responded, giving Leo her look.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." Leo mumbled, scratching his head.

"Okay then. Now, you can go home. I'm pretty sure Carly is worried about you." Suzuki said, shoving Jack out of Leo's room, "I'm pretty sure you know where the exit is."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack murmurred, waving the teenagers off.

* * *

The next morning, Akiza and Yusei decided to go to a class about whether or not it was safe to engage in sex while she was pregnant. As much as Yusei didn't want to go to the class, knowing the he was already right, he decided to put up with it and go.

"I'm telling you, I know I'm right about this." Yusei muttered, parking in one of the spaces at the hospital.

"I just want to be sure. I'm not gonna let you go down on me if I don't know if its safe or not." Akiza replied, straightening out her tank top.

After walking into the hospital, Akiza quickly found the room the class was in, just before the class began.

"Hello." Akiza greeted, waving to the lady in charge of the class.

"Welcome." The woman replied, smiling, "All right, today you all are going to learn how to safely have sex while your wife is pregnant."

_I really don't see how it matters. It's not that hard for a guy to get it on with his wife. That's pretty much how they got pregnant to begin with, _Yusei thought, trying not to fall asleep.

"Now, I'm going to play a video and afterwards you can ask questions." The woman added, pressing play on a remote.

At about ten minutes into the video, Yusei was the only man in the class who managed not to fall asleep. All the rest of them were drooling and snoring while their wives were pissed off.

"Aren't you glad I'm not sleeping?" Yusei asked, quietly.

"Yes, I am. It shows you care." Akiza whispered, tapping his nose with her finger. Before the two knew it, the video was over and the other wives began smacking their husbands to get them to wake up.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" The woman asked, eagerly.

Akiza hesistantly raised her hand, "So...having sex won't hurt the baby or babies at all...will it?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. You just have to find ways in which you're comfortable." The woman replied, happily.

_Thank goodness. Just as long as Yusei doesn't do anything stupid...then we're okay, _Akiza thought, as the class went on.

* * *

Back at Carly and Jack's place, the couple spent their morning cuddling. For Carly, cuddling with Jack made her feel really content. There was just something about it that made her feel really good inside...like a little warm gush in her heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Us, mostly." Carly replied, quietly.

"What about us, if I may ask?" Jack questioned, curiously.

"Where we'll be in the next few years." Carly muttered, sighing a little bit.

"Carly, we just finished unpacking our boxes a week ago...it's not definite what's gonna happen soon. We just have to take one day at a time." Jack told her, pulling her closer to him.

"I know, it's just that the thought crosses my mind often than yours." Carly said, but her voice was muffled in his neck.

"It's natural, I know." Jack chuckled, rubbing her back.

"What have you been thinking about?" Carly asked, lying her head back on her pillow.

"I've been thinking about us too...just more like down the road, you know...starting a family and stuff like that." Jack admitted, trying not to blush.

"And you're the one who told me to take it easy." Carly giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Shush." Jack smiled, pushing her cheek away playfully.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't mind having children by you...after we're married." Carly told him, sweetly, "I could picture our child. Your hair color, my eyes, your nose, maybe my...hair length?"

"Possibly, if we had a girl...but I really think she'd look like you." Jack muttered, running his fingers through a lock of her loosely curled, jet black hair.

"I think if we had a boy it would look like you." Carly admitted, smiling.

"A Jack junior?" Jack inquired, raising a brow.

"No...we're not naming our son Jack. It'll cause me too much confusion." Carly laughed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say, love." Jack said, keeping her in a soft embrace.

* * *

That afternoon, Luna came back to Neo Domino for a little bit before she had to go back to London for her next performance. It was a surprise to everyone, as usual. At the moment, they were all in Akiza and Yusei's family room chatting about random stuff.

"I know this is pretty random, Yusei, but what's your native background?" Luna asked, straightening out her turquoise and neon yellow, plaid shirt.

"Well, I'm mostly Armenian from my dad and I'm somewhat French from my mom, and Japanese from both." Yusei answered, trying to remember.

"I didn't know you're Armenian. I learn something new everyday." Akiza chirped, sliding her legs on his lap.

"Wow, Akiza, you sure know how to pick your Armenian men." Suzuki joked, snickering a little.

"What can I say? I have great taste." Akiza responded, sarcastically.

"What about you, Akiza?" Luna asked, patiently.

"Oh, I'm mostly French, partly Irish, and Japanese." Akiza replied, realizing something, "Hey, you and I are both part French."

"I know. Weird coincidence, huh?" Yusei muttered, rubbing her stomach.

"Since you wanna ask randon questions, what do you plan on doing after high school, Luna?" Suzuki asked, happily.

"Awww, jeez! That's a hard one...mmmmmm, it's either I'm gonna keep on with my music or I'm still considering becoming a plastic surgeon. Not because I want improvements, but to help people who have other problems." Luna said, taking time to think about it.

"Dude, I just still can't believe we're graduating in a few weeks." Suzuki groaned, throwing her head back, "Did you decide where you're going to go yet?"

"Well, it's either University of Takabe Grandview, Miyazaki University in Sonora Lake, or I'm considering going abroad to Harvard." Luna explained, plainly.

"Wow, that's great! Harvard is one of the best schools in the U.S." Akiza told her, not meaning to point out the obvious.

"But aren't there like...geeks and uptight people at Harvard...or any other ivy league school you got accepted to?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I mean, I know the school is entirely made of smart people...that's kind of why they got accepted." Luna responded, filing her nails, "It depends though. I still wanna be with Dexter when I go to college."

"You shouldn't have to not follow your dreams because of a boy...who used to be a nerd no less." Yusei pointed out, getting hit in the head by Akiza, "Ow."

"Let her decide what she wants to do." Akiza growled, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, Akiza, because Dexter and I already got accepted to the same universities together a few months ago." Luna explained, patiently.

"I don't know what I wanna do yet. I want to still keep up with my music too, but I'm still undecided about college. I mean, if I can go on world tours for a few years, then I might have enough money to survive." Suzuki mentioned, messing with her short strands of hair.

"Well, didn't you get accepted to like two colleges?" Luna questioned, still filing her nails.

"Yeah, they're really good one's for my major, but nothing like ivy league." Suzuki muttered, feeling bored, "Okay, let's move onto another subject."

"Okay, Akiza, when you were in high school, who was your first kiss?" Luna asked, smirking from the look Yusei gave her.

"Actually, to be honest, I didn't have a first kiss in high school. My first kiss was with Yusei. A few years back when we used to live at your house." Akiza admitted, blushing.

"Awww, that's so cute." Suzuki cooed.

"I'm pretty sure Yusei...got a little action in the Satellite." Luna muttered, getting a irritated glare from Yusei.

"I did not. I mean, there were a few girls who had crushes on me, but that was it really." Yusei replied, sticking his tongue out at Luna.

"So who were these girls sweetie?" Akiza questioned, raising a brow.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I mean, the girls were nice people but they weren't spontaneous or anything exciting." Yusei added, making his wife feel somewhat better.

"Just as long as I was hotter, I don't really care that much." Akiza mentioned, sounding a tad shallow, "Who are you texting now, Luna?"

"Dexter. I wanna see if we can hang out tonight." Luna replied, tapping away at her iPhone.

"Why do you need to hang out with him at _night_? Why can't it be in the morning or when there's daylight, huh? Are you trying to imply something?" Yusei questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Will you leave her alone?" Akiza asked, hitting him in the arm, "She's eighteen years old, give it a rest."

"No!" Yusei whined, pouting like a little kid.

"Yeah, Yusei, besides I haven't seen Dexter since my fall out with Suzuki. It's like me complaining that your hanging out with Akiza when she's been away." Luna agreed, putting her phone down on the coffee table.

"So...that's different. We're married, of course I'm gonna miss her if she were to leave." Yusei responded, holding Akiza.

"Well...things with Dexter came up so I'm pretty much in the same boat you are." Luna muttered, trying not to give herself away.

"Wait a minute...what do you mean 'in the same' boat?" Yusei asked, sternly. Luna was silent for a minute.

"What did you mean?" Akiza asked, sweetly.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to overreact, _Yusei_?" Luna questioned, directing her question to her male friend.

"I'll attempt to not overreact." Yusei told her, waiting for her response.

"Well...Dexter...proposed to me...on my birthday two months ago." Luna said, as Akiza and Suzuki's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?" Akiza gasped, shocked at her response.

"Shut your mouth!" Suzuki exclaimed, gapping at her best friend.

"I'm dead serious." Luna stated, in a serious tone.

For a moment, the girls all looked at Yusei for his reaction. He just sat there, as shocked as Akiza and Suzuki, "He _proposed_ to you?"

"See, I knew you'd react this way." Luna groaned, sighing.

"No, I'm not mad it's just...I mean, I'd never expect Dexter to...so early." Yusei stammered, blinking a few times.

"We're in love, Yusei. I think you knew a long time ago." Luna replied, modestly.

"You're right, I did...even though I was stubborn about it." Yusei said, somewhat smiling, "I just can't believe it...how much you've grown up over the last seven years."

"I agree, Luna. We're both so used to seeing the little eleven year old version of you." Akiza added, smiling.

"I know. It just seems like yesterday we all met." Luna responded, quietly.

"Well, what did you tell him when he proposed?" Suzuki asked, still stuck on the fact that her best friend could possibly get married.

"...I told him no." Luna answered, even more quieter than her other response.

"Why? Don't you love him?" Suzuki questioned.

"Of course I do. The reason I told him no was one, we just graduated high school. Two, we haven't even got to the point in our lives where we can make a living. Most importantly, my parents don't even know that Dexter and I are dating." Luna explained, plainly.

"They don't?" Yusei asked, surprised. He knew that Luna's parents were always busy, but he would have thought that they would figure out that their daughter was dating someone.

"No. Think about it, guys. My parents aren't ever around. They're always working. That's why they haven't figured out we're together...my parents and I aren't close enough to figure things like that out." Luna replied, shrugging, "It's like I said before, you and Akiza are more like parents to me than my biological parents are."

"That makes sense. Even so, I can't wait till you guys have a wedding." Akiza smiled, making everyone laugh.

"I bet you anything she'll plan it herself. I mean, if she can plan ours, she shouldn't have a problem." Yusei added, happily.

"Well, my wedding is obviously going to be better. I already know the theme and what my gown is going to look like." Luna told them, still laughing.

_That's one day I look forward to, _Akiza thought, as they all enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Okay...so I'm pretty much noticing a pattern with my writing...as soon as I think I'm in a writers block, ideas just start pouring out of my head. I really thought that I could not finish this chapter but it looks like I did even when I doubted myself. Anyways, moving on...**

**Next time: It's now the first day of August and Akiza's delivery is in a short two weeks. Luna, Suzuki, Mrs. Izinski, and Mrs. Fudo all begin to plan Akiza's baby shower that's in seventy two hours. Will it be the best baby shower ever? In addition, Yusei and his parents get off on the right foot and things are going pretty well. Will this good pattern keep going? R&R plz!**

**Cherriez **

**P.S. I'm not sure if I should have the birth of the Twins in chapter 4 or chapter 5...so tell me guys what you think when you review. It'll be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm really happy with the feedback I got from the last chapter. I just love how people liked the fact that Jack was tricked by Suzuki and Leo XD Anyway, I really want to thank you guys for the feedback! Very much appreciated!**

**mike11208**

**AkizaxYusei**

**mbrkeipper**

**Shac89**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**candyman123**

**sableye**

**animex14**

**Stardust Dragon**

**Anime-Angel-1099**

**Animaman**

**Peach Wookiee**

**kyuubi ruler of all bijuu**

**Thanks again guys!!! Oh....I know this is tedious, but just so you (and I) can keep track...here are the ages as of the setting mentioned in the first line:**

Akiza: 24

Yusei: 25

Jack: 26

Carly: 25

Leo: 18

Luna: 18

Suzuki: 18

Dexter: 18

Crow: 25

Kalin: 25

Sam and Demi: 24

**I promise that I won't mention their ages again unless it was necessary. **

_~*~_ = flashback line

_italics= _flashback dialogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own 5D's or Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

With it being the first of August, Akiza's delivery was just around the corner. For Luna and Suzuki, today meant going out with Mrs. Izinski and Mrs. Fudo out to get things for the baby shower. Akiza had decided to invite all of her and Yusei's closest family and friends.

"I hate getting up early for nothing." Luna groaned, as she and Suzuki hopped in her car and left to meet Mrs. Izinski at grocery store.

"It's not all for nothing. It's for Akiza and Yusei. Besides, it's not like we're doing any of the shopping." Suzuki mentioned, yawning.

"That's true. I mean, at least we can help them find stuff like the decorations." Luna said, feeling like she wanted to fall asleep, "Why couldn't she just wait until eleven to do this?"

"Beats me." Suzuki groaned, reclining her passenger seat, "And really, you don't live that far from where she asked to meet us."

"But still, I'm so tired from that party we went to last night. I mean, it was pretty decent, but I'm so tired." Luna responded, parking in the lot of their local grocery store. After locking her door, Luna saw that Mrs. Izinski was in the car next to her coincidently.

"Hello, Luna.....oh, honey, have you had any sleep?" Mrs. Izinski asked, looking at how tired Luna was.

"No, it's fine. I just went to a party last night and didn't get much sleep." Luna told her, trying not to yawn.

"Well, I promise we won't take so long. I'm so excited! I've been waiting to throw Akiza a baby shower for as long as I can remember!" Mrs. Izinski chirped, excitedly.

"I can only imagine. I know how bad my mom wants to throw me a shower. She's hoping I marry a doctor." Luna explained, as they waited for Mrs. Fudo, "Do you happen to know where Mrs. Fudo is?"

"Uh, no. She said she'd be here on time." Mrs. Izinski said, looking at her watch, "But anyway, is that what Dexter plans on doing in his future?"

"Actually, he wants to be psychiatrist or a psychologist." Luna responded, checking the time on her phone.

"Aren't they the same?" Suzuki asked, yawning again.

"Somewhat. A psychiatrist is authorized to give you medication if you need it. Psychologists can only talk with you and give you counseling, they can't give you medicine." Luna explained, spotting Mrs. Fudo, "Oh, there she is."

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up with my husband." Mrs. Fudo mentioned, putting her keys in her purse.

"It's fine, Mrs. Fudo. Let's get this show on the road." Luna replied, yawning again.

* * *

Three hours later, Akiza went downstairs sluggishly. For her, it had been a long, tiring, slow nearly nine months. In just about a week, she'd go into labor and give birth to her children. Knowing what was ahead, for some reason she had been really intimate with Yusei for the last few days.

_It's no wonder I'm tired. We've been doing it for the last three days, _Akiza thought, heading into the kitchen watching Yusei cook.

"Morning, babe." Yusei greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"Morning." Akiza mumbled, as he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, realizing how dumb he sounded, "Oh....right."

"Yeah....oww!" Akiza whined, holding her stomach.

"Are they kicking again?" Yusei questioned, making her sit down.

"Yeah. Jeez, that really hurt." Akiza muttered, rubbing her stomach.

"I know it's painful, but it's a sign that they're ready to get out. I can always take today off." Yusei replied, reasonably.

"No! You have to go to work....I'll be fin....oww!" Akiza yelled, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah...I'm gonna take off today." Yusei said, helping her up from the chair.

"Whatever makes you happy." Akiza mumbled, walking back into the living room. In reality, she wasn't trying to be a bitch, but it was frustrating for Akiza not to be able to do anything. Her doctor told her the previous day that she should take it easy before the delivery. That one demand was about to drive her insane. She felt lazy. To make matters worse, Yusei ensured that she didn't do anything that the doctor didn't approve of....well anything but doing it for three days straight.

_Oh sure. We can have sex as much as we want, but I can't even get up and walk downstairs. Terrific! _Akiza thought, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, noticing that she was pissed off.

"I hate sitting on my ass! It makes me feel lazy." Akiza groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I know it's hard, but the doctor told you to try and not do too much, so that you'll be well rested for delivery. And it's not like he said you couldn't do _anything_. He just meant anything risky. It's not like you're a hazard to anyone." Yusei explained, plopping next to her on the couch.

"Ugghh, I know what you mean, but I'm just sooooo bored!" Akiza sighed, plopping her head back on the couch pillow.

"Well, you know we could always....," Yusei started, before Akiza cut him off.

"How about no. You've had enough for three days straight." Akiza told him, giggling at him.

"But you have to admit. I am a savage when it comes to....you know." Yusei gloated, sounding cocky as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Akiza exclaimed, throwing a penny at his face.

"Ow. Why do you have to be so violent?" Yusei questioned, rubbing his cheek.

"Because sometimes you just annoy the hell out of me." Akiza grumbled, pouting a little.

"This reminds me back when we were dating.....you used to pout like that all the time." Yusei said, still smiling.

xxXxx

_Three years earlier........_

_It was about a month before the gang went to California for their summer vacation. Luna, Suzuki, Leo, and Dexter went out shopping for the upcoming trip, leaving just the two lovebirds alone. There was nothing to do, but be couch potatoes until Akiza came up with an idea._

_"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere?" She asked, jumping onto the couch with her boyfriend._

_"I don't know. Where were you thinking?" Yusei questioned, rubbing her leg._

_"Santa Maria Pier." Akiza told him, running her fingers through her shoulder length, magenta hair._

_"I don't know....it's really hot outside." Yusei muttered, sounding hesitant._

_"Come on, please? Pretty please? It's actually not that hot since it's getting late." Akiza begged, pouting her lips. She knew when she pouted Yusei generally gave in._

_Yusei rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll go." _

_"Thanks." She chirped, kissing his cheek._

_Once she went upstairs in her room, she looked through her closet for something to wear on the beach. She forgot to mention to Yusei that the Santa Maria Pier is the so called 'Romance Pier' since most couples went there. She picked out a yellow and forest green plaid shirt with denim shorts, and metallic black flip flops. For her, she still got butterflies in her stomach everytime she was with Yusei. She didn't understand why, seeing as how they had been together for two years. Sometimes she would get so excited that she would forget to breathe and that the world around them didn't exist. Just the two of them._

When I'm with him, it's just something so unreal to me, _Akiza thought, russling her wavy hair._

_**Sparks fly it's like electricity,**_

_**I might die when I forget how to breathe,**_

_**You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be,**_

_**Time stops like everything around me is frozen,**_

_**And that the night is the thieves,**_

_**Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen......**_

_"It's about time you got ready. I know your'e a girl but jeez!" Yusei teased, as she playfully punched him in the stomach._

_"You're so silly." Akiza smiled, as the two shared a kiss before walking out the door. When she kissed him, it was like living in a dream world where nothing could touch him. She became more aware of why she was in love with him._

_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive,**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find, **_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes,**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you, **_

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense,**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head,**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust,**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you........**_

_After taking his Duel Runner down to the Santa Maria Pier, Akiza immediately ran onto the beach side of the pier. On that day, the ocean waves brough about a nice, cool breeze that blew her hair back and made her unbutton plaid shirt flap along with the wind._

_"Gosh, it's such a nice afternoon!" Akiza chirped, smiling._

_"I know. It beats being in the burning sun." Yusei agreed, looking at the sun starting to set._

_"I really feel like running. Try to catch me if you can!" Akiza exclaimed, taking off down the beach._

_"There's point of trying when I know I'm gonna catch you." Yusei shouted, as he took off after her. _

_As she continued to run, Akiza never remembered a time in her life when she felt the was she did with Yusei. It was the first time that someone showed mutual love for her. She thought she had with Divine, but it was all something false. No guy had ever made her feel the way Yusei always did....ever since he came into her life. He made her feel content and safe._

_**Past loves they never got very far,**_

_**Walls of pictures I've got in my heart,**_

_**And I promised I wouldn't do this,**_

_**Till I knew it was right for me,**_

_**But no one no guy that I met before,**_

_**Could make me (make me) feel so right and secure,**_

_**Have you noticed I lose my focus,**_

_**And the world around me disappears......**_

_"I got you!" Yusei exclaimed, grabbing her arm as they both feel into the sand. She realized he was on top of her when they landed. All she could do was stare into the ocean blue eyes that she knew and loved. As their lips touched, she felt the same calmness and peace as before._

_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive,**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find, **_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes,**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you, **_

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense,**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head,**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust,**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you........**_

_"I'm having so much fun." Akiza told him, as they sat on the beach and watched the waves crash against the shore. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set._

_"Well, if you call chasing you down the beach fun, then sure." Yusei joked, as the two laughed._

_"I'm sorry. I just had a spazz moment." Akiza smiled, messing with his hair._

_"It's okay. I kind of like it when you spazz out and act crazy." Yusei told her, brushing her hair back behind her ear._

_**I've never felt nothing like this,**_

_**You're making me open up,**_

_**No point in even trying to fight this,**_

_**It kind feels like it's love**_

_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive (come alive),**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find, **_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes,**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you, **_

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense (all starts making sense),**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head,**_

_**Like are you the one should I really trust (should I really trust),**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you........**_

_"I love you, Yusei." Akiza smiled, sweetly._

_"I love you too." Yusei replied, as their lips collided at the exact moment the sun set for the day._

xxXxx

"I can't believe you still remembered that. Those were good times." Akiza smiled, relocating herself in the kitchen, "I'm so hungry."

"I'm so glad that the Twins are coming in a week. I don't know if I can take our refridgerator being empty after two weeks. I mean, you're like demolishing our stock." Yusei pestered, as she glared at him.

"Well, it also depends. When you have sex, you're likely to have more kids. So in a sense, you're saying you don't want to do it anymore because you're afraid I'll get pregnant again and have the same food frenzy." Akiza smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, really? You know I had no intention of saying that and you're just saying that to mess with me." Yusei responded, as she started laughing.

"I didn't say anything, I was just telling you in other words what you told me...that's all." Akiza said, winking as she threw a cheese cube in her mouth.

"You're manipulating and twisting what I said!" Yusei whined, gapping at her.

"That's the power of being a woman." Akiza giggled, going back upstairs.

* * *

It was now the day of Akiza's baby shower. Over the last few days, Akiza let Mrs. Izinski talk her into having the shower at her place since Mr. and Mrs. Fudo lived closer to them than Akiza and Yusei did. Before the events went down, Sam and Demi took Akiza to Windsor Square, the biggest shopping district in New Domino City, to find a nice outfit for the baby shower.

"We need to find you the hottest maternity sundress there is." Sam chirped, as she, Demi, and Akiza walked into a fancy maternity store called Libby Couture.

"Hello, ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked, sweetly.

"Umm, my cousin is having a baby shower today, and I want her to look really nice." Sam mentioned, as the lady looked at Akiza.

"Okay. Was there something in particular you like?" The woman questioned, curiously.

"Ummm, I really like the animal prints, plaid, and solid pastels or bold colors." Akiza replied, plainly.

"Okay, well, I can show you a few things that you may like." The woman offered, walking them around the store.

_Oh God, I shouldn't have talked Sam into making me come here. I just wanna go to my shower, enjoy the company, and then go home, _Akiza thought, rolling her eyes as the lady kept on talking.

"Well, personally, I like this. I mean, I like zebra and leopard print, so here's an option." The woman rambled on.

After picking up a few dresses she found herself to like, Akiza went into the dressing room to try them on.

"Is it me or was that lady such a chatterbox?" Demi asked, quietly while waiting on Akiza.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Akiza replied, opening the door to her dressing room, "Like? Dislike?"

"I know you like solid pastels, but this one looks like a nightgown." Sam said, offering her opinion.

"Yeah, try on the plaid one." Demi added, as Akiza threw the pastel dress over the door.

"I can't wait to see how my mom and Mrs. Fudo put this thing together with two teenagers." Akiza muttered, imagining that mostly Luna's input would be recognizable.

"I know. That girl is a potential Martha Stewart." Sam joked, giggling a little bit.

* * *

Back at Mr. and Mrs. Izinski's home, Luna and Suzuki were busy blowing up turquoise, black, and white balloons to hang with the matching streamers. Since the pattern and theme was paisley, Luna went crazy with the entire thing. The tablecloths were black and white paisley, the napkins, plates, shower favors, you name it and it was sure to have paisley on it. Everything else seemed to have a mixture of the theme colors in them too.

"Why is it you always have to go crazy when it comes to these things?" Suzuki asked, tying up another turquoise balloon.

"That's just how I roll." Luna replied, putting the silverware together on the buffet table.

"Really....you were able to find turquoise plastic silverware?" Suzuki questioned, picking up a turquoise plastic fork.

"Yeah, they aren't that hard to find. I just hope that Akiza will like it." Luna sighed, setting the plates next to the napkins and silverware.

"You worry too much, boo, she'll love it." Suzuki said, hanging up the last of the balloons, "What else is left?"

"Ummm, it would be a big help if you could help Mrs. Fudo put the shower favors on the table next to the patio door." Luna mentioned, not wanting to sound bossy, "I need to put these paisley towels on the beach chairs around the pool."

"Will do." Suzuki muttered, walking to the patio door.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm throwing my daughter a baby shower." Mrs. Izinski sighed, looking around the backyard.

"It must be really exciting for you." Mrs. Fudo responded, smiling as she and Suzuki were sorting out goody bags.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been dreaming of this day since she was a baby herself." Mrs. Izinski chirped, happily.

"Where is Akiza anyway?" Mrs. Fudo questioned, curiously.

"Oh, my niece talked her into going shopping for a dress to wear for the shower." Mrs. Izinski responded, grabbing towels off the top of Luna's stack, "Just so you don't drop them, dear."

"Thank you." Luna told her, setting her last towel on the beach chair.

"Hey, do you know if Yusei is coming?" Suzuki asked, setting more goody bags on the table.

"Yeah, it's his wife's baby shower." Luna replied, giggling at Suzuki's obliviousness.

"Well, I mean, some guys don't go to their wife's baby shower." Suzuki mentioned, blushing.

"Yusei's not that kind of guy. He's always gonna support Akiza no matter what." Luna told her, sitting down, "Gosh, this is so tiring."

Back at Fudo Manor, Yusei was getting out the shower and getting ready to head to the baby shower. He assumed that since Akiza wasn't home she would be at the shower or still out with Sam and Demi. Outside the fact that he was going to a baby shower, he couldn't believe that in only a weeks time he'd become a father. The fact was still such a shock to him, though he knew the time was growing closer.

_Will I be a good father? Will I be a failure? What if I'm not ready? _Yusei thought, throwing a black, v-neck tee on with his jeans, _What am I saying? I'll be a great dad! _

Since he didn't feel like taking his huge SUV, Yusei took his runner out. It was such a nice day out, he figured why not take it for a spin. As he rushed out their driveway and down the street, Yusei still thought more about being a father. It still irked him a little bit. He never had a father figure around to teach him what a good man or good father should do when he has a family. He kind of had to learn some of those things by himself.

_Well, I guess it's better to have learned by myself than to not have known at all, _He thought.

* * *

"Oh, geez, I was afraid this would happen." Akiza murmurred, looking at her childhood backyard turned into a party site from her old bedroom window.

"Those two girls never seem to get tired of going over the top, huh?" Sam questioned, looking from the window as well, "We should get ready."

"The shower doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Akiza mentioned, looking at the clock on her phone.

"Yeah, but the woman of the hour should look her best. Plus, I could have sworn that I saw people arriving already." Sam responded, dragging her cousin by her arm.

"Okay, I already took a shower. I just need to change and do my hair and makeup." Akiza argued, not letting anyone know how irritated she was.

"Well, you do that and I'll be in the shower." Sam muttered, leaving the room.

_Oh my God! I just don't understand her random excitement either! I mean, this is my baby shower....seeing as how the last I checked I was the one with a huge stomach, _Akiza thought, changing into her zebra patterned dress, _There's no reason I can't be pregnant and look hot at the same time._

As she was touching up her makeup, Akiza thought of all the people who were supposively coming. She knew her grandma couldn't come to the shower or to see the birth of the twins. For the last week, she had been really ill. Seeing as how she had a big family, not every single member was able to come. All her friends were coming, so that was another plus.

_I just really wish grandma could come. It's too bad she's been ill, _Akiza thought, letting her head get wrapped up in her thoughts. Aside from her mother and father, Akiza's grandma meant the world to her. When she had fallen off the good path, her grandma had helped her, until things had gotten way out of control. As she averted her gaze to her phone, she realized that the shower had started almost ten minutes ago.

"Oh crap!" Akiza shouted, putting her dress and shoes on. She remembered that she had to be careful not to hurt herself. She rushed downstairs without hurting herself and managed to see some family members.

"There's the woman of the hour!" Mr. Izinski exclaimed, embracing his daughter.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Akiza smiled, letting go of her father. She realized that nearly half the backyard was filled with family and friends.

"Akiza, how are you?" one of her aunt's asked, hugging her, "Sorry, didn't mean to squeeze the little one."

"Little ones, actually. I'm having twins." Akiza corrected, shocking her aunt.

"Wow! I had a feeling that would happen, seeing as how your mother and I are fraternal twins and Kylie and Katrina are identical." Her aunt rambled, as Akiza tried to not roll her eyes.

_Same as always....can never shut her mouth, _Akiza thought, biting her lip.

"Mom, we think you're gonna kill her to death." Akiza's cousin, Kylie said, showing up at her mother's side.

"I agree. Gosh, cuz, we can't believe you're gonna be a mom!" the other twin, Katrina chirped, looking at Akiza's baby bump, "Where's your incredibly hot husband?"

"He's right here." Yusei responded, coming up behind Akiza.

"Where have you been?" Akiza questioned, lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh, your male cousins happened to have pulled me aside for that special conversation that they should have given me before we got married." Yusei replied, feeling awkward.

"Oh, Ian....," Akiza muttered, referring to her wild, outgoing male cousin.

"Hey, Akiza!" Carly chirped, as she and Jack walked towards them.

"Hey! Thanks for coming guys." Akiza replied, hugging the two of them.

"Some little girl tried to mob me when I got in here." Jack mentioned, still feeling a little awkward.

"That's my baby cousin, Suzie." Akiza told him, referring to Sam's little sister, "That's the one who Sam told you redecorated her room to a theme of just you."

"Hey, your Mom says you can start opening gifts whenever you want." Sam whispered, walking by with her boyfriend.

"Kay. Thanks." Akiza responded, quickly.

"You wondering what you got?" Yusei asked, as they sat down in the shade.

"Uhhh, I don't know. The usual baby stuff. Shoes, wunzies, pacifiers, all that jazz." Akiza replied, shrugging, "It's all stuff we could have gotten, but my mother was so insistent on throwing me a shower since I was little."

"Well, at least she got her wish." Yusei told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, hey sweetie, I didn't know you were here." Mrs. Fudo said, hugging and kissing her son.

"Mom....not in front of my wife....," Yusei mumbled, like a little kid.

"No, it's okay. I think it's cute how your mom still calls you sweetie." Akiza smiled, making Yusei blush.

"I can't believe my baby is going to be a dad in a week." Mrs. Fudo whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Mom, don't cry. I hate it when women cry." Yusei mentioned, hugging his mother.

"I'm sorry. It's just....it's so exciting and sad at the same time. On a positive note, I get to be a grandmother." Mrs. Fudo muttered, sniffing a little bit.

"Come on dear, don't be a damper. Today's supposed to be a happy day." Mr. Fudo said, wiping his wife's face off with a tissue, "Come now. Let them have some time."

"Okay." Mrs. Fudo mumbled, giving into her husband as they walked away. Yusei mouthed a 'thanks' to his dad.

"I see you all are getting along better. I'm happy for you." Akiza told him, cupping his cheek.

"Thanks. I mean, it's actually been kind of fun. After work, I stop by their house for a little bit. That's why I've been coming home late." Yusei explained, holding her hand.

"That's great." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Geez, it's about time we found you!" A familiar voice said, catching Akiza's attention.

"Andore!" Akiza gasped, hugging him, "It's great to see you."

**(A/N: Yes, Team Unicorn will be in the story a little bit.....since there is obviously no english names, I have to improvise.)**

"Same here. Good to see you, Yusei." Andore nodded, still smiling.

"It's great to see you too, Breo." Akiza added, giving him a hug, "Where's Jean?"

"He's out meeting his fiance's parents." Breo replied.

"Jean's getting married? Wow! Give him my congrats if you hear from him." Akiza told him, sounding shocked. She never knew that Jean was the dating type. When they first met years back, he'd always been the quiet type.

"Who's he getting married to?" Yusei questioned, curiously.

"Her name's Krysten Van Hussen. She's supposively a model or something." Andore explained, nonchalantly.

"Wait....Krysten Van Hussen....oh my God, she's my best friend!" Akiza gasped, in major shock, "We've been friends since we were little kids."

"It's a small world, huh?" Andore joked, making Akiza giggle.

"Enough about him, it's your day." Breo added, happily.

"I'm really glad you guys came thanks." Akiza said, once again.

"Picture time." Luna chirped, getting a picture of Akiza, Andore, and Breo, "Now move so I can get one of the lovely couple."

As the two males moved out the way, Akiza and Yusei smiled for another picture from Luna. Akiza knew that Luna would have at least five hundred pictures at the end of the shower.

"Can everyone gather around please?" Mrs. Izinski announced, as everyone turned her attention, "Ummmm, I just wanted say that the same doctor that delivered Akiza twenty-four years ago is delivering my grandchildren in a week, so that's really an amazing thought. Akiza, I'm so proud of you and I just know you're gonna be a really great mother."

As everyone started clapping, Akiza couldn't help but smile. It was good to hear how her mother really felt about her becoming a mother.

_Thanks, Mom. It means so much to hear you say that, _Akiza thought, still smiling.

* * *

After everyone left the shower, Akiza decided to open her presents with the gang back at her house instead. She felt it would be best to not be overwhelmed by so many people. So far, Luna and Suzuki had counted at least twenty-five presents. Akiza had only opened two.

"I wonder what's in this one." Akiza muttered, unwrapping a green box with a silver bow, "Awww, these 'I Heart New York' wunzies are so cute."

"I'm thinking this one may be plastic or glass." Luna muttered, shaking one of the gifts.

"If there's glass in it, don't shake it." Yusei told her, snatching it away from her.

"Geez, this one seems really light. Probably clothes.....," Suzuki muttered, shaking a lavender, rectangular package.

"Will you two stop touching things that aren't yours?!" Jack asked, snatching the present from Suzuki.

"Calm down, no need to get your whitey tighties in a bunch." Suzuki replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't wear whitey tighties." Jack responded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nah!" Suzuki blabbed, sticking her tongue out.

"Nah!" Jack mocked, sticking his tongue out back.

"Will you two grow up?" Carly asked, interrupting the two relatives from arguing.

"Wow, someone got us little baby footy pajamas." Akiza rambled, setting the box aside, "I'm so tired. I don't feel like opening anything else."

"I can tell you what people got you. This one is bottles, the one on the left is pacifiers, the small one in the middle is rattles, the one in the far back is a handmade fleece blanket, and the rest is the pretty much the same as the others." Luna explained, sighing.

"How did you know that?" Yusei questioned, remembering her gift that he learned two years back, "Wait, I thought you could only read people's thoughts."

"I read the thoughts of the people who bought the gifts." Luna told him, looking at the time on her phone, "Well, unfortunately I have to get going. I have to catch my flight to Vegas in the morning."

"Thanks for coming." Akiza told her, giving her a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for the delivery. I promise." Luna replied, grabbing her car keys off the table, "See you guys later."

"Bye, sis!" Leo shouted, wrapping his arm around Suzuki.

"Leo, do you want your arm?" Jack asked, sounding innocent at first.

"Yeah.....why?" Leo questioned, awkwardly.

"Well, if you want that arm, you could always get off her shoulders before I have the urge to snap it off." Jack replied, getting a look from Suzuki.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Suzuki questioned, sighing.

"Yeah, I agree." Carly added, giving her boyfriend a look, "You're too overprotective and paranoid."

"I am not paranoid. Yes, overprotective, but not paranoid." Jack told her, defensively.

"Yes, you are. Have we forgotten about how you thought Suzuki was sexually active?" Carly asked, making Jack shudder.

"Okay, that wasn't being paranoid. She gave off the wrong idea when she told the dweeb she wanted to....oh God I can't say it." Jack explained, still shuddering.

"Well, again, maybe you shouldn't be eavesdropping in people's conversations." Suzuki told him, messing with her hair.

"Wow, your hair is growing back. I told you it would come back." Leo pointed out, changing the subject.

"I know. Thanks. I'm glad you noticed." Suzuki cooed, smiling, "Well, we're gonna get going. I have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Bye, see you guys later." Akiza said, waving.

"We should get going too. Plus, you two need some alone time." Carly mentioned, giving Akiza and Yusei a quick hug.

"See you later, bro." Jack told Yusei, as they did their secret knuckle touch.

"Peace." Yusei responded, as the last couple left.

"Today was a long day." Akiza muttered, looking at the other unwrapped shower gifts.

"Yeah, I know. You should get some sleep." Yusei told her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Babe, it's only eight o' clock.....but I am really tired." Akiza mumbled, feeling drowsy.

"It's okay, I got you." Yusei said, lifting his pregnant wife.

"What did I tell you? You're gonna hurt your back." Akiza complained, smacking his arm.

"Akiza, when you work out at the gym for five hours a day for duel conditioning, it does wonders for your back." Yusei told her, not affected by lifting her.

* * *

A week after the shower, the gang decided....well the girls decided to have a sleepover at Akiza and Yusei's place and the guys just happened to be hanging out with Yusei.

"I like your nightie, Akiza." Suzuki commented, while they were sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"Thanks. You know, I learned while I was pregnant that finding cute maternity clothes aren't as hard as people think." Akiza mentioned, pouring a bag of pretzels in a bowl. As she was about to walk into the living room, she could hear something similar to a sink leaking. All of a sudden her underwear felt like she had peed her pants.

"Akiza....are you okay?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Oh my God......YUSEI!!!!" Akiza screamed, hearing a loud thud.

"What? What's wrong?!" Yusei questioned, rushing into the kitchen with Jack and the guys.

"Get the keys, my water just broke!" Akiza yelled, holding her stomach.

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gents!!! Akiza's finally going to have the Twins!!! Next time: Akiza is going into labor, but before the details come, she explains how everything went down from the time her water broke to the time she gets to the hospital. Will it be wacky or calm? How will the birth of their children affect Akiza and Yusei? R&R plz....**

**Cherriez**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know by now this must be really old news, but I really like the new 5D's japanese opening and closing for the new episodes!! I'm normal not into that type of music (except the ending) but it's really cool! Anyway, I can't believe I'm already posting the chapter where the twins will finally be around!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!**

**Peach Wookiee**

**AkixYusei**

**animex14**

**mbrkeipper**

**Shac89**

**Artsygirl613**

**mike11208**

**candyman123**

**sableye**

**Blue Hurricane**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**Stardust Dragon**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I appreciate your support!!!**

**Oh, btw, this chapter is based mostly on the season finale of **_Keeping Up With the Kardashians_** (I love that show!), when Kourtney has her baby, Mason (the episodes is entitled 'Delivering Baby Mason') and the hour long episode of **_Kendra: Here Comes Baby_**, when Kendra has her baby, Hank IV. If you planned on checking out both episodes, I don't think it's on YouTube. You might have to type it in Google or some other search engine....I forgot the one I used.**

**Don't own 5D's.....end of story....let's move on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Akiza's POV

Before I get into all the details and what's going on right now, let's get down to the nitty gritty and see what really happens from the time my water breaks to the time I get to the hospital.......

Normal POV

_*Seven and half hours earlier....(11:25 p.m.)*_

"Okay....ummm, I'll go call your parents and mine and tell them you're in labor." Yusei responded, going back into the other room to get his cell phone.

"Uhhh, do you have a bag packed?" Carly asked, panicing.

"No, unfortunately we didn't pack one." Akiza answered, plainly. As everyone was still in shock, she went over to the basket full of dirty clothes and put a towel underneath her nightie.

"I'll go find you a bag." Jack said, managing to somewhat help.

"Oh my Gosh! The babies are coming and I'm so excited!" Luna chirped, while she and Suzuki started randomly running through the house.

"I know! I always wanted to hold a newborn baby!" Suzuki exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah, her water broke just about three minutes ago. Yeah, we can meet at the hospital. Thanks, bye." Yusei muttered, hanging up his cell phone, "Your parents and mine are gonna meet us up there."

"Okay." Akiza replied, sweetly. While everyone else was having mixed emotions, Akiza kept herself busy by doing laundry.

"Are you really doing laundry?" Crow asked, shocked at what she was doing, "You must be losin' it today."

"I agree. Shouldn't we be getting you to the hospital?" Jack questioned, staring wide-eyed at her.

"I hate to interrupt, but is someone gonna clean up Akiza's vag juice on the floor?" Suzuki asked, looking at the hardwood floor.

"We'll worry about that later. Oh, where did she go now? She was just here." Yusei said, looking around.

"This is gonna make you upset, but she went to take a shower." Carly replied, quietly.

"She's really gonna take a shower before having a baby?" Jack questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

****

While everyone was still in shock of what was going on, Akiza was calmly in a warm, steamy shower. For some reason, she just wasn't as worried about being in labor like everyone else was.

_I don't know what it is, I just feel really calm. I thought it would be like in the movies when people start panicing because the wife went into labor and they would always be rushing to the hospital. I just don't feel that way. I guess I'm more ready and calm than I'd expected, _Akiza thought, turning the shower off.

Once she dried herself off and put on her neon pink zebra robe, she took off her shower cap and began putting on her makeup.

"Are you really doing your makeup to have babies?" Yusei asked, still in shock of his wife's actions.

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit.....plus mama and papa are gonna want to take pictures." Akiza told him, blending her foundation all over her face.

"Okay, now I'm really convinced that you must be really calm about delivering." Yusei said, sitting on their bed.

"Are you nervous?" Akiza asked, applying mascara.

"No, not really." Yusei admitted, sighing.

"Oh? I've always heard from my family that a father is actually more nervous than a mother is.....but then again, what about the two of us is normal?" Akiza responded, rubbing some watermelon lip balm on her lips.

"Nothing, now that I honestly think about it....but I think it's better that way. It's not a bad thing to be different." Yusei explained, helping her gather her things.

Slowly but surely, Akiza with the help of Yusei got all her things ready to take to the hospital. Before heading out, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading downstairs.

"Do you guys have everything? It's been like an hour since Akiza's water broke!" Luna shouted, looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, we're coming." Yusei replied, reaching the foot of the stairs, "Does someone wanna drive? I really don't feel like it."

Everyone looked at each other before they all turned and looked at Bruno. Before he could get out an excuse, Yusei tossed him the keys.

"You're now responsible for getting my pregnant wife and I to the hospital....safe and sound." Yusei told him, making Bruno blush.

"Wait! This a lot of pressure!" Bruno panicked, frantically.

"It's okay, Bruno. You can do this." Luna told him, gripping both of his shoulders.

"You're right. Thanks, Luna!" Bruno chirped, walking out the door.

"How did you do that?" Jack questioned, staring at Bruno happily walking to the car.

"I think he might possibly have a thing for me." Luna admitted, getting weird looks from Yusei and Jack.

"Ewww, talk about statutory rape." Yusei mumbled, as he shut the door behind everyone.

"Well not really, seeing as how she's eighteen now." Suzuki mentioned, getting irritated looks from the guys, "What? It's true."

"Anyway, moving on." Carly intervened, rolling her eyes, "We need to focus on getting a certain someone to the hospital instead of holding this conversation."

As everyone crammed into Yusei's SUV, Bruno went on his way to getting everyone to the hospital. Since there was barely any room, Carly had to sit on Jack's lap while Suzuki and Leo sat in the open trunk, still able to see everyone.

"We're on our way to the hospital....it's so exciting! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Luna chirped, recording herself and the others on her iPhone.

"Hey can we stop at a burger joint or something? I'm starving." Leo asked, as everyone looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know, Leo. We can stop at a burger joint, just as long as your okay with me giving birth in the car." Akiza told him, sarcastically.

"Never mind, I'll pass." Leo muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing childbirth. I heard from women it's a beautiful thing." Crow mentioned, getting a really irritated glare from Yusei.

"Of all the sick, perverted things you've said....this tops them all." Yusei responded, shaking his head with disgust.

"This is the most awkward drive to the hospital I've ever had in my whole life." Carly mentioned, making everyone giggle.

"I know, right?" Suzuki said, taking out a bag of food she got from a drive thru earlier.

"Awww, how do you have food?" Leo asked, gapping at his girlfriend.

"I forgot I had it from after rehearsal." Suzuki told him, taking a bite of her burger.

"Oh my God, that smells really good right now." Jack commented, trying not to sound like a fatty, "I can't take it! Can I have half that burger?"

"No." Suzuki replied, plainly.

".....I will jump in the back of the damn trunk if you don't give me half that fucking burger." Jack growled, getting pissed.

"Is this really happening right now?" Carly questioned, getting annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Someone's PMS-ing." Suzuki murmurred, lowly.

"I am not. It's late and I'm highly annoyed for some reason." Carly replied, fixing her hair.

* * *

Akiza's POV

Okay.....that explains the awkward and disturbing car ride to the hospital....let's fast forward some to when I'm actually at the hospital.

Normal POV

_*Fast forward some..........3:30 a.m.*_

At the moment, Akiza was in the delivery room resting while the gang was in the waiting room. Yusei was waiting with them, but only until Mr. and Mrs. Izinski arrived at the hospital. He noticed that the moment they got there, Mrs. Izinski was frantic.

"Oh, Yusei! Is she okay?!" Mrs. Izinski asked, a little loud for Yusei's ear.

"What she means is has anything happened?" Mr. Izinski corrected, quieter than his wife.

"Nothing yet. Her contractions are stable right now, so they're just letting her rest." Yusei told him, fixing his glasses, "Dr. Anderson wanted me to tell you that only four people can be in the room at a time and when she's done delivering everyone can come in."

"Well, technically, isn't it only three? I'm pretty sure you're going to be with her the entire time." Mrs. Izinski explained, bringing up a good point.

"Well, yeah, if you want to think of it that way." Yusei replied, plainly, "If you wanna see her now we can go."

"Oh, of course." Mr. Izinski said, as Yusei led them to her room.

"Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Izinski whispered, greeting her daughter.

"Hi." Akiza muttered, sounding sleepy.

"Awww, you sound so groggy." Mrs. Izinski cooed, wiping her hair out her face, "You took drugs?"

"Yeah. I didn't really feel like losing my voice from screaming." Akiza responded, plainly, as her parents chuckled.

"Oh, your father and I have surprise for you." Mrs. Izinski mentioned, just before Akiza's grandmother appeared.

"Oh...my God!" Akiza cried, not noticing that she was crying, "Grandma! I..I thought you couldn't fly out...,"

"Yusei arranged this whole thing. He knew you felt bad that she couldn't come, so he got her a V.I.P. flight here, while his friends drove her here." Mr. Izinski explained,

"I couldn't miss this important moment in your life, sweetheart. I wanted to be able to hold my great-grandchildren." Grandma Cartwright said, happily.

"Oh...gosh! Thank you, babe." Akiza told him, hugging him despite the I.V.'s in her arm.

"No problem." Yusei told her, sweetly.

****

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Jack and the others were watching _The Devil Wears Prada_ on the flatscreen that was mounted on the wall. Even though they wanted to be there for Akiza, it got to be quite boring...just a little bit.

"Uggghhh, I'm so bored," Jack groaned, turning to Carly, "Have you ever done it in a hospital before?"

"Ewwww!" Suzuki exclaimed, walking away.

"No, and I don't plan on it." Carly told him, rolling her eyes. Ever since they've left for the hospital, Carly found Jack to be really annoying. To her, he was acting so immature and stupid when she knew he was so much better than that.

"Carly, we've been dating for nearly five years. I think I know when something's wrong, so what is it?" Jack asked, softly.

"You've just been acting really dumb since we left and it's pissing me off because you're soooo much better than that." Carly told him, moving her hair out her face.

"Well, tell me how you feel next time. If you know I'm so much better than I was acting, then you know that I'd always listen to you." Jack responded, kissing her forehead.

"I wanna know what's going on!" Leo shouted, remembering when Jack and Yusei showed him childbirth a few years back, "Oh, never mind."

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." Luna said, getting up from her chair.

"Hello. Where's Yusei?" Mr. Fudo asked, looking around.

"He's in the room with Akiza. I can show you where they are." Luna offered, as Carly and Jack tagged along.

"Hey, how is everybody?" Mrs. Fudo questioned, walking into the room.

"Hey, Mom." Yusei greeted, hugging her as she pecked his cheek.

"Any updates?" Mr. Fudo inquired, curiously.

"Well, over the last few hours, her contractions are getting closer together, but she can't deliver just yet. Dr. Anderson said she can soon." Yusei explained, hearing her mutter his name, "What's wrong?"

"My contractions are getting closer....and I'm feeling a lot of pressure." She muttered, wincing while she was speaking.

"It'll be okay. Dr. Anderson is on her way." Yusei replied, moving her bangs out her face.

* * *

_Back to Now............6:35 a.m._

After hours of waiting, Akiza was now ready to deliver the twins. At the moment, Yusei, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski, Carly, Jack, who happened to be hiding in the closet, and Luna were in the delivery room. Even though they were exceeding the number of people in the room, Dr. Anderson didn't care much since she was trying to do her job. As Akiza was pushing, Dr. Anderson turned her gaze to Luna for a moment.

"Luna, do you mind holding Akiza's leg?" Dr. Anderson asked, sweetly.

"Uhhhh, sure." Luna responded, feeling a little shocked as she held Akiza's leg. As Akiza continued to push, everyone was literally shocked at how she was handling it.

_This is so weird! She's taking it like there's no problem,_ Carly thought, as her eyes widened, not noticing that there were tears coming from her eyes.

_I can't believe how calm she is....I thought there would be screaming and stuff, _Jack thought, sharing the exact thoughts as Carly.

"Come on, just a little more." Dr. Anderson encouraged, as Akiza pushed down more. After a while, everyone gasped simultaneous when baby cries were heard, "Congrats, it's a beautiful, healthy girl."

"Oh my God, she's so beautiful." Mrs. Izinski cried, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Aww, she's so adorable. I'm so happy for you guys." Luna told Yusei, hugging him.

"Could you cut the umbilical cord, Yusei?" Dr. Anderson asked, handing Yusei the little scissors.

"Oh...yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out." Yusei apologized, blushing.

"Did you guys decide a name?" The nurse questioned, after Yusei cut the cord.

After sharing a glance, the two nodded at each other, "Her name is Kourtney," Yusei told her, smiling. After their baby was cleaned, the nurse let Akiza hold baby Kourtney for a little bit.

"Hi, baby. Happy Birthday," Akiza cooed, smiling at her baby before she had another sharp contraction, "Here, Yusei. Hold her."

After taking his baby girl into his arms, Yusei couldn't help but smile. It was such a nice feeling for Yusei to hold his daughter.

"She's so cute." Luna whispered, looking down at Kourtney.

"I know she is." Yusei replied, watching her try to open her eyes.

"You look like such a new dad." Luna giggled, rubbing Yusei's back.

"I need to take Kourtney really quick, Yusei, so we can give the vaccination." The nurse told him, as he gently handed his baby to her.

Not that anyone noticed, Jack came out from his hiding spot in the closet and took a peek at Kourtney along with Carly.

"She's adorable." Carly muttered, looking at the baby.

"Look, Kourtney, it's Uncle Jack." Yusei murmurred, as she squirmed around a little bit.

"Ummm, guys....I think the other twin is gonna pop out any second." Luna pointed out, as everyone focused back on Akiza.

"Wow.....this one is taking it's time. Okay...you can push, but be very careful until I tell you otherwise." Dr. Anderson explained, calmly.

"How can she endure all that pain and be calm at the same time?" Luna asked, in a hushed tone.

"Well, Luna I did take drugs so I wouldn't be in pain." Akiza replied, thinking that the answer was painfully obvious.

"But doesn't the pushing hurt?" Luna questioned, sounding like a little girl.

"Just hush, please." Yusei told her, trying not to laugh at her.

"Okay, one big push, honey." Dr. Anderson encouraged, as Akiza once again pushed down. Before anyone knew it, there was a second baby cry, "Well, we can honestly say that you two have identical baby girls."

"Awwwww......she's so beautiful." Luna mumbled, before breaking into a happy sob.

"Ahhh, Luna." Yusei smiled, hugging his friend, "Calm down, kid."

"What would you like to name her?" The nurse asked, as Dr. Anderson handed her to Akiza.

"You should name her." Yusei told Akiza, sincerely.

"No, we should name her together.....we named Kourtney together." Akiza responded, as the baby's crying settled down. As they whispered some more, they came to an agreement, "Her name is Kimberly."

* * *

Akiza's POV

My babies names are Kourtney and Kimberly Fudo, born August 15th. I can honestly say that this experience was so heart-warming and indescribable. They are the most beautiful babies I've layed my eyes on and I can't believe they're both mine and Yusei's.

Normal POV

About an hour after the birth of Kourtney and Kimberly, everyone joined Yusei and Akiza in the delivery room, where Akiza was resting while holding her two girls.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma." Mrs. Fudo said, gasping when she saw the twins, "They're so cute."

"Here, you can hold her." Akiza replied, handing her to Mrs. Fudo.

"Oh....which one am I holding? Might as well practice now." Mrs. Fudo joked, holding the baby.

"That's Kourtney, Mom." Yusei told her, answering her question.

"She's the oldest." Mr. Fudo added, as they both looked at their granddaughter, "That was the order on the birth certificate."

"How can ya tell which one's which?" Crow questioned, still confused.

"It's a mother's instinct." Akiza explained, while Yusei was playing with Kimberly's hand.

"Oh my God, I just noticed....they look just like Yusei." Suzuki commented, looking at the two of them.

"It's our strong Armenian genes." Mr. Fudo added, holding Kourtney, "They really are beautiful."

"Eh, I think when they start growing up, they're gonna look like Akiza, but they'll probably be my skin tone." Yusei admitted, giving Kimberly back to his wife.

"Jack, would you like told him Kim?" Akiza asked, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"Oh..yeah, sure." Jack responded, quietly.

"Here...support her head." Akiza replied, handing her to him, "There's Uncle Jack."

While Jack was holding her, he felt himself start to get soft on the inside. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he felt like he was crying on the inside. Kim was such a cute baby in his opinion.

"I think Jack's starting to get a little soft on us." Crow snickered, getting a glare.

"Don't make my first impression on my niece seem like I'm a psycho." Jack grumbled, focusing back on holding Kim.

"Oh, she's so precious." Mrs. Izinski cooed, after handing her granddaughter back to Akiza.

"I can't believe I sat here holding your leg and witnessed live childbirth." Luna mentioned, happily.

"Yeah, I never thought I would either after showing your brother live childbirth to scare him off." Jack smiled, trying not to laugh as he handed Kimberly to Yusei.

After Yusei held Kimberly for a few moments, Kim slowly but surely opened her eyes. Yusei noticed that like Akiza had predicted, she had the same exact colored eyes as his.

"I knew one of them would have your eyes." Akiza smiled, as her baby began to smile. Seeing as how everyone got the same vibe, everyone left the new mother and father alone.

"I can't believe they're both ours." Akiza said, just as Kourtney opened her tealish blue eyes, that were similar to Yusei's dad's, "Hi baby."

"This feels so unreal," Yusei added, kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too....so much." Akiza smiled, as they shared yet another, loving kiss.

*~*

_*5 weeks later.......*_

It was now five weeks after the twins were born. Akiza was starting to lose the baby weight slowly. Being a mother for five weeks was coming to Akiza as being really easy and simple, with help from Yusei. Luna, Leo, Suzuki, and Dexter were now in college. Luna and Dexter decided last minute that they would stay in New Domino instead of going abroad to Harvard, seeing as how they didn't want to leave all their friends and family. Suzuki's first album was scheduled to come out in just a few days, which was exciting for her, though she still was in the process of shooting her first music video. But what made Akiza and Yusei more happy was that Jack and Carly finally decided to start planning their wedding.

Now, it was a sunny day in Akiza and Yusei's neighborhood. Akiza occupied herself by getting ready to have company over.

"Ugghhh, mommy needs to get a hobby, huh?" Akiza questioned, playing gently with Kourtney and Kim's noses, as the two babies immediately giggled together.

"I still can't believe they react together like that." Yusei smiled, giving Kourtney her pacifier that fell out her mouth, "So who's coming over?"

"Krysten and Jean are coming by." Akiza told him, straightening out the couch cushions and pillows, "Oh yeah, Sam told me that she's dating Breo now."

"Really?" Yusei asked, while he was pushing the baby swings that Kourtney and Kim were lying in, "I find it weird that Sam is dating another blonde.....and the fact that Jean and Breo are dating blondes."

"Hey," Jack greeted, as him and Carly came in, "Sorry, the front door was unlocked."

"It's fine." Yusei muttered, plainly.

"How are you guys?" Carly questioned, cheerfully as she watched Akiza straightening out the living room, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Oh, no not at all. We're just having a friend of mine over. Plus, we needed to talk to you guys." Akiza responded, sitting on the couch for a moment, "Yusei and I both wanted to know if you and Jack could be Kourtney and Kim's godparents. I mean, in case something happens to us, we need them to be with someone we can both trust." Akiza explained, not trying to go too far into the situation where something would happen.

"Oh, wow.....I'd love to." Carly replied, still in shock.

"Me too." Jack agreed, while he picked up Kourtney.

"I still don't get how you can tell them apart." Carly mentioned, still finding the concept of having twins confusing.

"Like I said before, it's a mother's instinct......and I purposely dressed them in different colors. Kourtney in yellow and Kim in pink." Akiza replied, shrugging, "Plus, Kourtney's eyes are just like Mr. Fudo's and Kim's eyes are just like Yusei's."

"I noticed that too." Jack mentioned, as Kourtney played with his index finger and giggled, "You like playing with Uncle Jack's finger, huh?"

Before Akiza could say anything, she heard the doorbell ring. After straightening out her light green dress, she went to answer the door.

"Hi." Krysten greeted, as she and Akiza hugged affectionately, "Oh, gosh, you look great for just having two kids!"

"Thanks. Do come in." Akiza told them, shutting the door behind them. Yusei noticed before he greeted their company the reason Jean took a liking to Krysten. She was really good-looking. Her hair was short and blonde with a side swept bangs that had a part that was dyed black, and she had an excellent figure.

"Hey guys." Yusei greeted, shaking Jean's hand, "It's good seeing you....not doing duel conditioning that is."

"Same here." Jean agreed, chuckling.

"Oh, this is Carly. Carly, this is my best friend, Krysten." Akiza introduced, while Yusei and the guys were talking.

"Nice to meet you." Carly chirped, sweetly.

"Thanks, you as well." Krysten replied, smiling, "So, where are the babies?"

"They're right here." Akiza told her, as Krysten gasped, "These are my little angels, Kourtney and Kimberly."

"Aww, they're so cute." Krysten awed, looking at Kourtney and Kim, "They look just like your hunk of a husband."

"He thinks they'll look like me sooner or later." Akiza commented, matter-of-factly.

"They really are adorable." Krysten smiled, gently tapping Kim's nose.

"So, how was it letting Jean meet your parents?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"Well, let's just say my mom likes him....my dad...eehhh, he'll warm up to him. He thinks that Jean is too uptight and egotistical." Krysten explained, as the two friends laughed.

"Ummm, Krys, have you meet your fiance?" Akiza questioned, joking with her.

"Yes, I have, and he's not uptight. He's just really confident with himself and I love him for who he is." Krysten said, sweetly.

"Trust me, I understand, even though I've only been married for almost three years." Akiza told her, as they started laughing.

"Gosh, I really hate to ask.....but how has the weight loss been?" Krysten asked, curiously.

"Well, I mean, it's slow but I can tell a difference from a month ago." Akiza responded, plainly, "You don't have to hesistate to ask me something, Krys. We're bffl's."

"Oh, speaking of a month ago......have you and Yusei been out yet?" Krysten questioned, excitedly.

For a moment, Akiza didn't say anything. She wasn't offended by her friends' question.....but she really had no answer.....except no of course. Akiza didn't recall being on a date with Yusei since she was about four months, which was a while ago.

"Actually, no, we haven't been on a date for about six months." Akiza mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh gosh, boo, you have to get out." Krysten smiled, patting Akiza's shoulder, "How old are the twins?"

"They're like......what...a month and a week." Akiza replied, bashfully.

"Yeah. I remember when my sister had her baby boy a few years back. She and my brother-in-law went on a date after their baby was three weeks old."

****

Meanwhile, in the other room, Yusei, Jack, and Jean were playing pool and talking about how Yusei's life has been.....not as much as Akiza and Krysten, but somewhat.

"So.....how is things with Akiza?" Jean asked, knocking the white ball into the blue and white ball.

"It's okay. I mean, she's been really tired and stuff lately since she's trying to lose the baby weight." Yusei muttered, waiting for his turn, "So how did your in laws like you?"

"Well.....Krysten's mom likes me....her dad....ehhh, not so much." Jean muttered, biting his lip.

"Of course a girl's mom is gonna like you. The dad's always have the hardest time because they all say 'That's my little girl!' and all that other crap. Too bad they're not a little girl behind the scenes." Jack said, shrugging.

"Trust me, you won't be saying that when you meet your girl's parents." Yusei told him, agreeing with Jean.

"Have you been out yet?" Jean asked, sounding a little forward.

"Oh......about that....not really. We haven't been out for like six months." Yusei admitted, as Jack grunted in the background, "Shut up."

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, trying to keep himself from laughing. As the night went on, the guys laughed and joked, just like old times.

* * *

**Okay....sorry I had to cut the last part so short....this story was getting kind of long. Yay! Kourtney and Kimberly are finally here!!!! Next time: It's now time for Suzuki's music video to her first single to debut. The event now gives Akiza and Yusei an excuse to go on their first date since the Twins were born, and naturally Akiza freaks out about leaving her daughters. Will she go nuts from leaving her babies or will Yusei and company keep her under control? R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm really glad with how much everyone loved the last chapter. It made me feel very good on the inside. I didn't expect I would write the birth of the Twins the way I did, seeing as how I deviated from my third draft of the last chapter....and yes, I create multiple drafts of this story. Well, anyways, I'm really excited to write this chapter.**

**Peach Wookiee**

**mbrkeipper**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**sableye**

**AkixYusei**

**Stardust Dragon**

**candyman123**

**mike11208**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate your support!**

***Okay, you all know I don't 5D's and I don't own the song Naturally by Selena Gomez, Me Myself and Time by Demi Lovato or anything affilliated with them!***

***In this chapter, Suzuki is this story's Selena Gomez. I'm fully aware that my O.C. does not sing Naturally and I hope you all are smart enough to know that too.....***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

About two days after Krysten and Jean came to visit, Akiza decided that since she and Yusei haven't been out since Kourtney and Kim were born, they would find a babysitter since they planned on going to the premiere of Suzuki's first music video the next night.

"I can't believe I'm looking for a babysitter." Akiza muttered, fixing herself a smoothie.

"Come on, babe, it's not that bad. It'll be good for the both of us to get out." Yusei told her, fixing them lunch.

"I know, I'm just not used to leaving them yet." Akiza mumbled, rocking Kourtney in her mobile baby swing.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Yusei replied, as he looked down at Kim, "I can't believe they have hair so fast."

"Just like their mom." Akiza said, smiling, "I'm so glad I lost so much of that baby weight."

"Eh, I kind of liked it when you had a little.....you know." Yusei murmurred, blushing.

"Chub? It's okay. You really thought I looked cute when I was chubby?" Akiza questioned, raising a brow.

"I've always thought you were cute. That's why I married you and have a family with you." He smiled, pinching her cheek.

"Awww, you peach!" Akiza chirped, kissing his lips, "Thanks for the sandwich."

"But that was....you're welcome." Yusei muttered, making himself another sandwich.

As Akiza sat down in the living room with her sandwich, pepsi, and chips, Akiza heard the doorbell ring. Before she answered the door, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Hello, I'm Stacey" A woman said, happily as Akiza answered the door. She had curly blonde hair, a tan, with green eyes, and Akiza noticed she had huge boobs.

"Uhhhh, come in." Akiza responded, as the blonde woman let herself in.

"I love your home, it looks really nice." Stacey said, hearing her voice echo.

"Thanks." Akiza replied, sitting on the couch and grabbing her clipboard, "So...do you have any experience with children?"

"Umm, I've been babysitting since I was in seventh grade. Ummm, I have a minor in Child Psychology." Stacey explained, cheerfully.

"So, ummmm, if my husband and I were to be out somewhere and there was an emergency with my daughters, what would you do?" Akiza asked, writing things down on her clipboard.

"Ummm, I'd see if the child is hungry or needs to be burped." Stacey told her, plainly.

"I know you're going to be thrown off by this.....but have you ever dropped a child?" Akiza questioned, making Stacey's eyes pop out.

"Oh, no. I've never had that occur." She responded, sounding shocked.

"Oh okay. Well, thank you for coming." Akiza said, shaking her hand and showing her out. In reality, Akiza didn't really want to hire Stacey. She was way too perky for her taste and certain things could distract her husband.

_I would have hired her.....if it weren't for her boobs. The only huge set of boobs around here are mine....wow, I realized how biased I'm being, _Akiza thought, waiting for the next applicant to arrive.

"Hey, how's it going?" Yusei asked, checking on her.

"Some girl with huge boobs just walked in and walked out." Akiza told him, shrugging.

"Let me guess, you thought she would distract me from you?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"Maybe.....whatever, I didn't hire her." Akiza grumbled.

"Come on, don't be so biased. I love you, and only you." Yusei said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Akiza responded, sitting down on the couch, "Okay, I guess we only have one more left."

"You only found two?" He asked, as she cuddled with him.

"Yeah," She murmurred, hearing the door open.

"Hey, guys." Luna greeted, texting on her phone.

"What's up?" Yusei questioned, casually.

"Not much. Finally got a break from school." Luna responded, plopping on the love seat next to her friends, "I'm so tired."

"From what?" Akiza questioned, curiously.

"I had to stay up to read like eighty pages and type an analysis of what I read." Luna explained, sighing again, "Who was that lady walking out before I got here?"

"Oh, we've been trying to find a babysitter for the twins, but they just aren't....what I'm looking for." Akiza told her, feeling a bit stressed.

"Yeah, Jack told me about you guys need to get out." Luna said, putting her phone in her purse.

"What would he know anyway? Him and Carly aren't even married yet." Yusei pointed out, as him and Akiza shared a look.

"Beats me. Are you guys going to Suzuki's video premiere?" Luna asked, mentioning it before she forgot about it.

"We would....again, if we had a babysitter." Akiza replied, grumbling.

"Oh, you could hire my old nanny, Eva. She'd be happy to come babysit the twins." Luna told her, taking out her phone and texting her nanny.

"Thanks so much, Luna." Akiza said, smiling.

xxxx

The following evening was the premiere of Suzuki's first music video. Thanks to Luna, Akiza decided to hire Luna and Leo's old nanny to babysit the twins from that day forward. It was about an hour before Akiza planned on leaving, but Akiza was nowhere close to ready.

"Man, why did I have to have curves?" Akiza mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror. She decided to wear a dark purple, halter dress that showed off her boobs a little, like everything else she wore, along with black peep toe heels.

"I like your curves." Yusei told her, leaking a little bit of pervertedness.

"Stop trying to be sexual." Akiza giggled, playfully hitting him, "You look so hot in all black."

"Well, I try." Yusei muttered, holding her, as he trailed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Not now." Akiza murmurred, kissing his lips, "Let's go."

As the two of them went downstairs, Carly and Jack were waiting by the front door. Akiza noticed that Carly's dress was a a royal blue strapless dress that was really tight from her stomach down to where her dress stopped just above her knees and her hair was straight with her bangs pinned up into a cute, medium sized poof.

"Awww, you guys look cute." The babysitter, Eva said, holding Kourtney while Kim was in her mobile swing sleeping.

"Thank you. We're getting ready to leave. Just call if you need anything. I left all the emergency numbers on the refridgerator," Akiza explained, looking at Kourtney sucking on her pacifier, "Aww, my little Kourtney."

"She'll be fine. Kourtney's never been a crier." Yusei told her, pinching his daughter's cheek as she giggled.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna try and get her to go to sleep." Eva replied, rocking Kourtney.

"Bye baby." Yusei muttered, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Bye. Mommy loves you both." Akiza added, kissing Kim and Kourtney before they left, "Babe...I don't wanna leave them."

"It'll be okay, I promise." Yusei said, as he shut the door to their house.

"Can we go back and check on them?" Akiza asked, pouting.

"It hasn't even been five minutes." Yusei told her, gently dragging her to Jack's black Bentley.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Yusei. It's perfectly normal for a mother to have their first date be the hardest. If you think about it, she's been attached to the twins for a month now." Carly explained, making sense.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, you can call Eva after we get there." Yusei said, trying to reach a compromise with his wife.

"Thank you." Akiza responded, as they crawled into the backseats of Jack's car.

"Okay, are you sure we can go? Once I start driving, I'm not turning around and I'm not stopping," Jack mentioned, not hearing anything, "Good. Let's go."

* * *

After about a forty-five minute drive into the city, the busy street of Domino was full celebrities and VIP's all on the red carpet, getting ready for Suzuki's video premiere. In Jack's car, the gang could see all the celebrities lined up in front of the paparazzi.

"Geez, I didn't know she was this popular." Yusei mentioned, as Jack stopped the car for valet.

"Let's go." Carly muttered, as the four of them walked together.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it!" Suzuki chirped, meeting them on the red carpet. She was wearing a cream, one shoulder dress with creme colored heels, with a black paisley design. Her hair was in cute loose, spiral curls.

"You look so beautiful. Are you excited?" Carly asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I really am." Suzuki replied, hugging Jack as well.

"Where's the idiot you call your boyfriend?" Jack questioned, curiously.

"He was here a minute ago. But he was trying to get a picture with Pamela Anderson." Suzuki muttered, as everyone sighed.

"He would do something like that." Yusei admitted, trying not to laugh.

After the gang spent sometime chatting, the paparazzi took continuous pictures of Akiza and Yusei, and others took pictures of Suzuki, Jack, and Carly. Just a few minutes after, Luna showed up with Dexter.

"Hey, boo!" Luna chirped, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you came," Suzuki responded, happily, as the paparazzi took pictures of them hugging, "I love your dress."

"Thanks, I got it today." Luna said, looking down at her strapless, beige and black dress.

"Well, since you guys are with me, we can go in now if you want." Suzuki responded, as the gang followed her.

"Dude, I just got a picture with Pam Anderson!" Leo exclaimed, feeling really excited.

"Really?" Jack questioned, sighing.

"Did you feel her boobs?" Dexter asked, curiously.

"Uhhh, why are you worried about her boobs again, Dexter?" Luna inquired, taking some offense to her boyfriend's comment, "The only boobs you should be worried about are.....ooohhhh I can't say that."

"Yeah, glad you remembered I was right behind you. Trust me, he won't be worried about anyone's chest." Yusei said, glaring at Dexter, "I'm still watching."

"You know you'll have to deal with our daughter's boyfriend's when they're older, right?" Akiza asked, patting her husbands shoulder.

"Who said they were having boyfriends?" Yusei questioned, giving his wife a _are you kidding?_ look.

"Babe, you can't honestly stop them from dating guys. There are enough good looking guys in the world for you to track all them down." Akiza told him, trying to be reasonable.

"That's what you think." Yusei murmurred, as they took their seats.

"Isn't there are party after this?" Carly asked, curiously, "Because certain people rushed me out of our home, and I didn't get to eat."

"Hey, I needed to get my Bentley cleaned and by the time I got back, we had no time." Jack commented, shrugging.

"How about I take a two by four and smash the headlights on your Bentley?" Carly questioned, squeezing his face.

"You're hurting me." Jack mumbled, as his lips were squished together.

"That was my intention." Carly said, taking her hands off his red cheeks.

"Shush, it's about to start." Leo muttered, getting a look from Jack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to start by saying thank you for coming. Not too long ago, Westbrook Records hired a very talented, outgoing young woman. She started off ready to work and excited to perform.....now she's already recorded her first studio album and now, I present to you all, _Naturally_ by Suzuki Momomiya and the Avengers....," The announcer said, as everyone clapped.

**(A/N: Before I do this part, I just want to reiterate again.....NATURALLY IS BY SELENA GOMEZ! NOT BY MY O.C. IN THIS STORY! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! If you need it repeated, go back to the top and read the disclaimer so you can understand!)**

Slowly, the lights turned off like in a local movie theater when the video started playing. The video started with flashes of red and white lights. When she began singing, the background was black and red abstract.

_How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes n__aturally__, it comes naturally  
You follow what you feel inside  
Its intuitive, you dont have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

As everyone was watching the video, they realized how hard Suzuki worked on it. It must have taken a lot of time and effort to make something as cool and breathtaking as what they were watching.

_I gotta say, this is actually pretty cool. I didn't this is why half the time she was tired when she came over, _Leo thought, lacing his fingers with Suzuki's, which caused her to smile.

_I really like her outfit! That black dress is so cute!_ Luna thought, smiling.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me its exciting_  
_When you know its meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When youre with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_This video is awesome, _Dexter thought, continuing to watch.

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally (You know it does)_  
_It comes naturally_  
_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me its exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When youre with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby _

_She really is talented. I'm really proud of her, _Jack thought, somewhat smiling.

_When we collide, sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me its exciting_  
_When you know its meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When youre with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally (x5)_  
_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally (x5)_  
_Everything baby comes naturally._

When the video was finished, everyone applauded really loudly. It amazed Suzuki how many people enjoyed her video and most importantly her music. After a little bit, the announcer motioned for her to come up on stage so she could say a few words.

"Hey guys!" Suzuki chirped, as people kept applauding, "I just wanted to thank you all so much for coming out tonight and viewing my video. It means a lot to me and I'm glad you all like it a lot. I'd like to thank my family, specifically my cousin, Jack. You're so amazing and I love you so much! My friends, you all know who you are, the fans, the label, my dudes, Emmett, Jason, and Karsten, love you guys. Again, thank you all for coming!"

As everyone cheered and such, Suzuki met up with the gang while everyone went to the after party.

"Wow, you were so great!" Carly chirped, hugging her.

"Thanks, Carly." Suzuki said, giving Jack a hug.

"You were great, kid." Jack told her, hugging her too.

"Jack, you're hurting me." Suzuki squealed, as he let go.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, you're pretty good girl." Akiza added, happily.

"Thanks guys." Suzuki muttered, watching everyone mingle at the party.

"Hey, hot video tonight. It was awesome." A voice said, catching Suzuki's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Dustin Lockheart!" Suzuki exclaimed, in shock. In the background, Leo was kind of getting a little mad. It took Dexter to drag him away with everyone else.

"It's good to know I have a fan." He said, casually.

"Yeah. So...you really liked the video?" Suzuki questioned, still can't believing she was talking to one of her favorite artists.

"Absolutely. It really showed who you are as an artist.....plus you looked kind of hot." Dustin admitted, bashfully.

"Wow, I'm flattered, thanks....but I have a boyfriend." Suzuki told him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Well, I do hope we can be friends, Suzuki." Dustin mentioned, sweetly.

"Uhh, yeah, absolutely. You can just add me on Facebook or....here." She said, putting her number in his phone.

"Oh, thanks. I gotta get going....so see ya round." Dustin said, winking at her before he left.

"Bye," Suzuki replied, turning around to see Jack and Leo glaring at her, "What?"

"Okay, it's bad enough I have to accept this dweeb....what was that all about?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what was that? It kind of looked like he was flirting to me." Leo added, narrowing his eyes.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you two double teamed on anything. And anyway, I wasn't flirting with him. He told me I looked hot in my video and I told him I had a boyfriend." Suzuki explained, giving them a look of satisfaction.

"Yeah, you better." Leo mumbled, childishly.

"You know I love you." Suzuki told him, hugging him.

"Uggh, let me go find everyone else." Jack muttered, leaving the two lovebirds.

"Hey, Luna has a surprise for you." Leo told her, ignoring Jack's comment.

"What is it?" Suzuki asked, looking up on the stage.

"Hey, guys! Just before the night ends, I want to dedicate this new song to my best friend." Luna said, as she cued her band and began to play the piano.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm,_  
_I'm just getting started_

Before reaching the chorus, Luna got up from the piano, leaving her part to the band behind. She felt really good about her song and hoped deep in her heart, that her best friend would love her song. Before she knew it, the crowd started cheering rapidly.

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and (time x7)_

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me wanna change my direction_  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm,_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there's nothing like this moment_  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_  
_Turn the light in my head into something golden_  
_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_  
_Myself in time..._

_Awwww.....this is so sweet! _Suzuki thought, smiling.

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_(I'll find myself in time..)_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time,_  
_I know I'll find myself in time_

Afterwards, everyone was still screaming and cheering as Luna bowed and left the stage.

"Awwww, I love you!" Suzuki exclaimed, as the two best friends hugged.

"Love you too!" Luna chirped, smiling with her.

* * *

About two hours later, Yusei and everyone headed home after having major fun at the afterparty. Once Akiza and Yusei got home, they thanked the babysitter and bid her goodbye.

"Gosh, babe, I'm so tired." Akiza muttered, sighing as she started taking her dress off.

"Oh my God, don't take your clothes off right in front of me....that makes me have a....you know." Yusei muttered, looking down at him pants, "Awww, crap!"

_Oh Yusei and his boners! Hahaha! _Akiza thought, laughing to herself. While Yusei was using the bathroom, she changed into her nightie. Afterwards, she went next door to the Twins' room. The two of them were sound asleep in their crib. Yusei decided that since they were having Twins, he hand made the other half of the crib and attached it to the original crib they got from the store, so that it was joined crib. It was adorable to Akiza to watch her baby girls sleeping peacefully together, with the hands touching in the middle.

"They're so cute." Yusei whispered, holding her by her waist.

"I know." Akiza murmurred, as she pulled the baby pink fleece blanket over them. After she left her daughters, Akiza thought of nothing but sweet dreams in the arms of her husband.

* * *

**Okay.....so I know I kind of drifted away from Akiza being worried about leaving the Twins since I was too busy showing off Luna and Suzuki's musical talent. Plus, I did a crappy ass job of separating the scenes....sorry guys, I've just been so tired lately. But anyway, I thought that turned out really good otherwise. **

**Next time: It's almost Thanksgiving as the end of November quickly approaches, which means it's the first family holiday for Akiza and Yusei with their children, family, and close friends. It also means for Carly that her birthday and wedding is in due time as well. How much fun will everyone have? R&R plz!**

**XOXO,**

**Cherriez **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm completely aware that its been a little bit since I've written a new chapter, but I've been quite busy. I'm getting ready for my last year of high school and yeah...it hasn't been so easy. Anyway, again, thanks for the great feedback guys...you're all awesome!**

**Peach Wookiee**

**Shac89**

**mbrkeipper**

**Iron horse90**

**candyman123**

**sableye**

**T3RRA-BYTE**

**mike11208**

**Dark Knight Zero**

**iony17893**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Being that November was almost coming to an end, it meant that in about three days Akiza and Yusei would celebrate their first holiday as a family. Everyone agreed that they would have Thanksgiving dinner at their place. Akiza spent a great deal of time over the past few days cleaning and making sure everything was organized since Yusei had to go back to work. As she was finishing washing the dishes, Akiza heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Akiza questioned, after sliding her finger on her Palm Pixi.

"_Hey, Akiza, it's Demi. I just wanted to call to talk to you about this Vogue magazine shoot for the body after baby spread."_ Demi said, sweetly.

"Wait, what? I thought that was sometime next month." Akiza responded, sounding a little shocked that she procrastinated so much.

"Hey, how are you?" Yusei asked, realizing that she was on the phone when he entered their kitchen, "Is something wrong?"

"_No, it's this month. You scheduled for November 30th. That's a week from tomorrow." _Demi told her, seriously.

"Oh crap." Akiza muttered, as her eyes twitched nervously.

_Oh God, she must have procrastinated again, _Yusei thought, instantly thinking of a way to help.

"_Have you even been working out lately?"_ Demi questioned, as Akiza looked back on what she'd been doing since her post-pregnancy. When she honestly thought about it, the only thing she recalled was eating a lot and watching T.V.

"Ummm, honestly...not a lot. I mean, I just started working out like a week ago and I've lost like ten pounds." Akiza told her, feeling a little bad.

"_Akiza!_" Demi exclaimed, sounding shocked.

"Okay, I've been eating popcorn...isn't that healthy?" Akiza asked, as Yusei was trying not to laugh.

"_Akiza, popcorn is not healthy. Maybe salad...vegetables...baked chicken, but not popcorn." _Demi told her, also trying not to laugh at her cousin.

"Okay, so I haven't had the best diet." Akiza admitted, rolling her eyes.

"_Uhhh, that's an understatement._" Demi muttered, sighing, "_I'm sorry, babe, but as your agent you need to find some way to lose that baby weight by next week._"

"I know, you're just doing the right thing, Demi. As my agent and cousin, thank you." Akiza told her, sweetly.

"_Well, I'll talk to you later and see you Friday._" Demi replied, before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Oh my gosh!" Akiza sighed, messing with her hair, "I have no idea how I'm going to lose this weight."

"You can do it. If you want, I can take you with me to the gym where we work out for conditioning." Yusei offered, kindly.

"Really? You'd do that?" Akiza questioned, curiously.

"Yeah, if losing the baby weight means a lot to you." Yusei responded, smiling.

"Thanks, babe!" Akiza chirped, hugging him.

"You act so surprised. I've never minded helping you." Yusei pointed out, rubbing her back, "Where are the Twins?"

"Oh they're in their swings. I've been playing with them aside from cleaning." Akiza replied, as they sat on the couch in front of the Twins, "They're growing up so fast."

"I know. I still can't get over the fact they have so much hair already." Yusei added, picking up Kimberly, "You're such a pretty girl!"

As she smiled, Kim tried to grab Yusei's hair but couldn't reach. Realizing that she was bored, Kim averted her gaze elsewhere in the room.

"They just humor me so much." Akiza giggled, while Kourtney was playing with her necklace, "You like mommy's necklace?"

"Me too. I'm so tired of duel conditioning. It's causing everything to be numb." Yusei said, sighing.

"Didn't you say that it was over in two weeks?" Akiza asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it should be. Then I don't have to be gone for so long. I mean, if you have it, then you have it. You know?" Yusei mentioned, rocking his daughter to sleep.

"I understand. I'm so excited that everyone is coming Friday. It's our first family holiday together." Akiza said, happily, as she gently tickled Kourtney's nose.

"Yeah...you just love it because I lost a two out of three game of rock-paper-scissors to you...and now I have to cook." Yusei muttered, sighing, "I don't think I can cook for that many people."

"It's okay. Carly and Jack did the same thing. Jack lost too, so you'll get some help." Akiza laughed, as Kourtney started laughing with her, which made her laugh some more.

"Oh great. Now you taught my baby girl how to laugh at me." Yusei pouted, listening to Kim laugh a little too, "Awww, not you too, Kim."

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious." Akiza responded, gently putting Kourtney back in her swing.

"No, it wasn't." Yusei grumbled, placing Kim in her swing as well.

"Awww, don't be like that. We love you." Akiza cooed, gently patting his cheek.

"Mmmhmmm." Yusei murmurred, as their lips met. While the two of them were making out, Akiza lied on top of her husband, as her magenta locks fell in front of her.

"Mmmm, Yusei...," Akiza murmurred, stopping the kiss.

"What?" Yusei questioned, continuing to kiss her.

"I really don't feel comfortable...doing it in front of our kids." Akiza blushed, bashfully.

"It's not like they'll remember." Yusei admitted, shrugging.

"Uhh, yeah they will. I remember when I was four years old and I walked in on my parents...uhhhh, that still haunts me to this day." Akiza shuddered, not wanting to remember.

"Now that you put it that way...I do remember one time, when Jack, Crow, and I lived with Martha when we were little. After Martha tucked us in, I heard some noises like fifteen minutes later. When Jack and I walked in her room...I started crying so much. It was the most terrible thing I've ever seen." Yusei muttered, feeling a little queasy.

"It's so weird. Kids always tell their parents that they'll never have sex...until they get around seventeen, then it's something they constantly think about and wind up doing." Akiza laughed, reminiscing her childhood, as she lied her head on Yusei's chest.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yusei chuckled, rubbing her head.

"A story of our lives." Akiza muttered, before the two fell asleep with their children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly had been lying in bed for about three hours. She had felt really nauseous ever since she woke up and continuously threw up at the same time. Thankfully, Jack wasn't home at the time, since he was out and about running errands.

_Ugghhh, I've never felt so sick in my entire life. I was feeling fine all week and now I'm really sick all of a sudden...and hungry too. Jack needs to hurry up with the groceries. Wait, since when have I been so hungry and nauseous like this? Not unless..., _Carly thought, mustering up the strength to drive her car to the drugstore around the corner from their house.

Once she parked her car, she quickly grabbed her hot pink cheetah print wallet and rushed into the drugstore. She power walked through the aisles to find the aisle with the pregnancy tests.

_Oh God, I really hope I'm not pregnant. I'm already under so much stress because the wedding is soon. I don't have a dress yet, and I don't know who's gonna be in the wedding...a baby's just gonna add more onto my plate, _Carly thought, as she picked up a couple bag of chips, candy, and three liters of Dr. Pepper.

"That'll be ten fifty." The cashier said, as Carly handed her the money, "Thanks. Come again."

As she hurried on home, she noticed that Jack wasn't back yet. Once she got back in the house, she got a text from Jack on her Blackberry.

_I'm one my way home :)_

_Okay, so I had less time than I thought, _Carly thought, rushing upstairs and opening the pregnancy test. After quickly reading the instructions, she peed on the end of the test and waited for the results.

Carly couldn't help but begin to pace around their room. To her, waiting three minutes was like waiting three whole hours. If she was pregnant, that means she would have to tell Jack, which to her was scary for some reason. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to feel guilty for not waiting until after the wedding.

After the alarm on her phone went off, Carly slowly went back into the bathroom. She felt like she was going to faint. As she picked up the test, she didn't cry but she wasn't too cheerful either. She didn't know how to deal with the fact that she and Jack both were expecting a child.

After about a half hour, Jack returned from running errands. Once he put all the groceries in the house, he went into the living room to let Carly know that he was home.

"Hey, I'm back." Jack said, noticing Carly on the couch wearing one of his huge, grey long sleeve shirts that was big enough to be a night gown on her. He noticed that she looked oddly pale, since her black hair usually wasn't so dark against her skin and her face was tear streaked. And oddly, she didn't say anything back.

"What's wrong? You look terrible, love." Jack added, kneeling beside the couch, "Why have you been crying?"

"It's...nothing." Carly murmurred, quietly, as she wiped her face.

"Carly...please don't lie to me. There's chip bags and candy wrappers all over the coffee table...and you're breath. What's wrong?" Jack repeated, as he caught onto the hints being given, "Are you pregnant...Carly?"

Thirty seconds had passed when Carly started crying again. She was afraid that he'd be upset with her. She'd been worrying all day about it and now her worst fear was coming true.

"Carly...it's okay, come here." Jack told her, embracing her, as she burried her face into his chest and continued to cry, "It'll be fine, I promise. I'm not angry, if that's what you're worried about. I'm actually a little glad...everything's coming into place, just like we wanted. I mean, it's a little bit earlier than I wanted, but it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Carly whimpered, wiping away her tears.

"I'm positive. Now please stop crying. You look too beautiful to have puffy eyes." Jack smiled, brushing her swept bangs back from her face. As she smiled a little bit, he picked her up and let her sit on his lap for a little bit, as she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Suzuki was busy packing her bags to head to Paris to see Luna's next concert. For her it was so exciting. She always wanted to go to France and do some shopping and see what French boys were like.

_Eh, I really shouldn't be thinking about French boys when I already have a guy, _Suzuki thought, feeling down that Leo couldn't go with her. He had an exam in his Accounting class and couldn't make it, leaving her to fly solo.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, just packing. I'm still bummed that you can't come with me." Suzuki muttered, embracing him.

"Actually, I think you might want to hear this." Leo responded, as her eyes perked up.

"What?" Suzuki questioned, sounding a bit perky.

"Well, I know your flight is at five. Today, Professor Okaisu pushed our exam up three hours, which means I can come with you." Leo told her, smiling.

"Yes! I'm so happy you can come!" Suzuki chirped, jumping into his arms.

"Me too. It'll be good to see my baby sister." Leo mentioned, as another plus.

"Hey, did you wanna go get food? I'm really feeling Thai or Red Lobster." Suzuki pointed out, looking for her wallet through her huge yellow purse.

"I dunno if I have enough for Thai. I have...enough for Red Lobster though." Leo mumbled, looking through his wallet.

"Good, let's go." Suzuki said, locking the door behind her.

At the same time, Akiza and Yusei were spending time with Carly and Jack. While the girls were in the other room watching T.V, Yusei and Jack were in Yusei's man cave watching the football game.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but I don't want you to tell anyone." Jack said, starting a conversation.

"What is it?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"Carly's pregnant." Jack told him, honestly.

"No way." Yusei smirked, shocked at what Jack told him, "Really?"

"Yeah. She was really upset when I figured it out. I think she might have been scared, you know, since we're not getting married for another two weeks." Jack explained, shrugging.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Especially now, she's gonna be really sensitive. I know Akiza was when she first found out. You just have to give her comfort." Yusei told him.

"Yeah, I've been trying. We're going to the doctor tomorrow." Jack added, staring blankly at the screen.

"You wanna go duel? I need some entertainment...and kicking your ass again would humor me greatly." Yusei said, smiling.

"Okay, you're on, right now." Jack replied, as he grabbed his helmet.

As the guys were walking to the front door, Akiza and Carly were coming downstairs to do...something the guys didn't very well know.

"Hey." Yusei muttered, pecking Akiza's cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akiza asked, noticing that they both had their helmets.

"I'm about to kick Jack's ass again." Yusei told her, smiling, "Back in...two hours."

"Ooookay." Akiza murmurred, as he shut the door behind him.

"Men." Carly said, giggling.

"I know. So when are you going to the doctor about the baby?" Akiza questioned, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow. I don't know what to do. It's just so stressful having a wedding and then a baby right after." Carly sighed, still feeling distraught.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I remember how terrified I was when I told Yusei that I was pregnant with Kourtney and Kim, and I got pregnant like not even a month after the wedding." Akiza explained, comforting Carly.

"Thanks, at least I felt somewhat better." Carly responded, realizing she was hungry, "Do you have some food?"

"You wanna go get something? I don't feel like cooking." Akiza told her, curiously.

"Well, you can stay here and watch the Twins. I'll go and get us something." Carly said, as Akiza handed her the car keys.

Once Carly left, Akiza got out her laptop while she sat in the living room with the Twins. She figured that she'd take a look at what she had written so far for her next book. Since her last book was about woman empowerment and her experience being a young woman, she wanted her next book to focus on her life from when she was born until the current time. In her mind, she felt that it was important for people to know her beyond her past label as the Black Rose and actually get to know her as a normal person who lives a normal life and has a family outside the fame that she and Yusei shared.

_Okay, so I guess I left off on when I describe how I first met Yusei, _Akiza thought, somewhat smiling at the thought, as she continued to type...

_The first time I met Yusei, it wasn't the best encounter. This moment of my life was something of a tragedy. I was seventeen, hormonal, bitter, and angry at the world. I was so dependent on Sayer that I found myself expressing how dependent I actually was on him and how I needed no one else but him. You could say that I sounded like I was in love with him, but I think it was more like I loved him for what he did for me. He convinced me so much that no one else, except him of course, understood what it was like to be a psychic like me or anyone else in the Arcadia Movement. You mix that with all the pain I've gotten previously from my parents and the public, it only got worse. _

_Back to my first meeting Yusei, it was the time of the Fortune Cup. The rounds I won so far weren't too dandy. Everyone in that stadium were booing me and calling me a freak and a witch. I can't even express how hurtful and upset that made me through the entire thing. When I faced Yusei, I guess I was so caught up in my own pain and solitude I thought he was like everyone else who would just ridicule me and make me feel even more bad about myself. It turned out that he just wanted to help me realize that I'm not alone and that I could have someone to call a friend. Though I didn't want to admit it, I think at that moment I realized that I was irrevocably in love with him._

_It was only months later we started to become really good friends, along Luna, Jack, Carly, Suzuki, who I found out to be Jack's second cousin, and Leo. I began living with Luna and her brother, Leo, for about two years, along with Yusei, until I could get on my own two feet. Everything kind of started out rocky. I'll admit, there was jealousy and tension between Luna and I for a period of time but we managed to get over it. At the same time, that was when Yusei and myself confessed to one another that we really liked each other and from then we started going out..._

"Wow, Mommy's sure getting into this book writing." Akiza said, picking up Kourtney and Kim, "Oh God, one of you smells like dukey."

As Akiza took a break from writing, she checked both of the Twins' diapers and figured it was Kim who crapped in her diaper, "Well, Mommy has to change your diaper."

"Wow, that was great." Yusei's voice said, as Akiza noticed him and Jack walking in.

"Hey, how was your duel?" Akiza questioned, throwing away Kim's dirty diaper.

"I kicked Jack's a...I mean, butt again." Yusei responded, watching that he didn't curse in front of his children.

"Whatever. It's because you caught me off guard." Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Where's Carly?"

"She went to go get us food." Akiza replied, putting Kim's footie pajamas back on.

"Oh no...she took my black card!" Jack exclaimed, patting his pockets.

"Hey, I'm back with food." Carly said, as her voice echoed through the foyer.

"You're not planning on eating all that by yourself, are you?" Jack questioned, nervously.

"No, of course not. I may be pregnant, but I'm not a psycho." Carly told him, setting the bags of food on the table.

"What kind did you get?" Akiza asked, as she rocked the Twins in her arms.

"I got you a chicken greek salad with extra olives, myself four chili dogs, three pickles, and a steak smothered in onions, and I got you two...something." Carly explained, as Jack stared wide-eyed at her, "What?"

"R..r..re..really? All that food?" Jack questioned, in so much shock from her response.

"Jack, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Akiza questioned, as Yusei gave her a questionable look, while she mouthed something.

"What?" Jack asked, as Akiza hit him in the arm, "Owww! Why'd you hit me?"

"Look, your soon to be wife is pregnant. Being a post pregnant person myself, you have to be sensitive to her. Being pregnant can make a woman very hormonal and the least you could do is be a little more conscious of what you say to her. One day it could hurt her feelings, and maybe another she'll blow up at you and make you sleep on the couch. Either way, you really have to be a little careful." Akiza explained, calmly.

"Couldn't you just say that without hitting me first?" Jack questioned, rubbing his arm.

"You were being a jerk, you deserved it." Akiza told him, as they walked back into living room.

"What were you guys doing?" Yusei asked, watching them come back.

"Just skip it." Akiza replied, quickly.

* * *

The next day, Suzuki and Leo's flight to Paris landed early that morning. As their private jet landed, the two gathered their stuff and departed the plane.

"I can't believe you have all these people watching out for us." Leo muttered, looking at the security guards.

"That's what happens when you're famous." Suzuki told him, putting on her paparazzi sunglasses.

"Here, I'll get your luggage." Leo offered, taking her huge suitcase away from her.

"Thank you. Oh, I have to ask someone where this hotel is..._excuse moi, savez-vous où l'Hôtel Etoile Magnifique est trouvé?_" Suzuki asked, speaking fluent French to someone at a breakfast kiosk.

"_Oui. Il a lieu trouvé sur 1 Avenue Carnot 75017 Paris._" The woman at the kiosk responded, smiling.

"_Merci, mademoiselle." _Suzuki smiled, waving goodbye.

"Okay. Wow, I didn't know you could speak French that well." Leo responded, happily.

"All thanks to good ol' Madame Kazuma." Suzuki said, stopping at one of the food kiosks, "Hold on..._Pourrais-je avoir deux croissants de beurre et deux chocolats chauds s'il vous plaît_?"

"_Oui. Un moment, mademoiselle._" The man replied, as he grabbed two large butter croissants and handed her two hot chocolates, "_Ici vous êtes._"

"_Merci, monsieur._" Suzuki chirped, taking the bag and handing Leo a hot chocolate.

"Thanks, babe." Leo told her, as they continued their walk outside, "So, our transportation?"

"For right now, a cab to the car dealer. We're only gonna be here today and until tomorrow afternoon, so we still need a car." Suzuki explained, waving for a cab.

"I'll put our luggage in the trunk." Leo mentioned, as the cab stopped and popped the trunk. After quickly throwing the suitcases in the trunk, Leo quickly joined his girlfriend in the cab.

"_Où manquer?_" The man questioned, sounding a little bored.

"_6 Avenue Des Erables 95400 Villiers Le Bel_." Suzuki replied, politely, as she held Leo's hand.

During the cab ride to the car dealer, Suzuki took a lot of pictures of all the scenery. The rivers, the people, the artwork, the balloons, the local places. Everything to her was just so beautiful.

"Oh yeah, that's one thing we have to do before we leave...is get a picture in front of the Eiffel Tower." Suzuki told Leo, excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We really should." Leo agreed, as the cab driver stopped.

"_Vingt-cinq euros s'il vous plaît_." The man said, sounding more grumpy than when they left the airport.

"_Merci, monsieur._" Suzuki mumbled, handing him the cab, "That guy was so rude."

"I know right? I mean, seriously, he had an issue." Leo said, rolling the suitcases with him.

"I'm gonna go in here and get the car. Brb." Suzuki told him, quickly pecking his lips before she went inside the car dealer.

"_Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider?"_ The car dealer asked, as he approached Suzuki. The man was quite young to be a car dealer. His hair was a rich blonde and had deep green eyes and was really tall.

_This guy is totally hot, _Suzuki thought, snapping herself out of her thoughts, "Umm, I'm here to pick up a reserved car."

"Ah, you're Suzuki Momomiya. It iz a pleazure to service 'ou." The man replied, kissing her hand.

"Oh, merci." Suzuki smiled, bashfully.

"Come, right zis way." He said, as they moved outside to where all the cars sat, "I believe zis one iz for 'ou."

"Now that's an awesome ride." Suzuki responded, looking at the shiny, silver Bentley, "Do I need to go through any paper work at all?"

"Oh, no, all that'z been taken care of. Here 'ou are." The car dealer responded, handing her two sets of keys, "_Apprécier_."

"_Merci beaucoup._" Suzuki said, as she hoped into the driver's seat, "I can't believe I'm driving a Bentley."

As she pulled up front, she saw Leo's shocked face as she rolled down the window, "Luna reserved you a Bentley?"

"Uhh, yeah. Throw the stuff in the back and let's go." Suzuki chirped, as he threw the stuff in the car and joined her up front, "Let's hit this."

Hours later in Neo Domino, Jack was busy checking his fan page on Facebook before he headed off to bed. While he did so, he was getting a Skype message from Suzuki in Paris.

"_Hey, Jack! We made it safe and sound in Paris._" Suzuki chirped, happily.

"That's great. How's the dweeb?" Jack asked, feeling relieved that his cousin made it safe.

"_This dweeb is doing just fine._" Leo said, cheerfully.

"That's a nice room you got there. How much was it?" Jack questioned, raising a brow.

"_It's like three hundred and sixty Euros a night. We got the superior suite w/ the view of the Arch de Triumph_." Suzuki replied, excitedly, "_See...this is our bed...,_"

"_Our_ bed?" Jack inquired, hoping that Leo and her weren't sharing the bed.

"_Yes, unfortunately for you, Leo and I have to share a bed. I guess when Luna booked it, she didn't bother to think of your feelings._" Suzuki said, sarcastically.

"Hahaha, very funny. Anyway, show me the rest of the room." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"_Okay, this is our T.V., and here is our bathroom...and here's the mini bar._" Suzuki responded, turning her laptop so that the camera would be on her, "_See, they even gave us a bottle of champagne._"

"Champagne you have no business drinking." Jack mumbled, quietly.

"_Hey, don't be rude! I'm not gonna drink it. I'm responsible._" Suzuki argued, innocently.

"Ummm, your responsibility kind of left when you decided to share a room with the dweeb." Jack pestered, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Anyway, this is our room...for only a night. After we get done talking to you, we're gonna go exploring and stuff. Tomorrow we're doing sightseeing with Luna and then we're heading to her concert._" Suzuki said, ignoring his comment, "Oh yeah, how was Carly's appointment?"

"It was okay. She was just in somewhat of a shock that there's another human being in her belly. She's like two weeks right now." Jack explained, looking over at a sleeping Carly.

"_I hope she's okay. She was kind of upset about it when I last talked to her._" Suzuki replied, sounding a little concerned.

"I know. Well, I've got to go. I have things to do tomorrow. Be safe, and make sure the dweeb doesn't kill himself." Jack told her, calmly.

"_G'night, Jack._" Suzuki smiled, shutting her laptop.

* * *

It was finally Friday for Akiza and Yusei. Thanksgiving day finally came, but more importantly, it was their first family holiday with their children. At the moment, Akiza was in their bed room with the Twins, watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.

"Finally, I'm done cooking." Yusei sighed, collapsing on the bed.

"Did Jack ever come by to help?" Akiza asked, playing with her children.

"No, that sorry bastard is on his way over now." Yusei told her, rolling his eyes.

"Language...not in front of them." Akiza replied, smacking his arm.

"Sorry." Yusei mumbled, sighing.

"I'm going to change out of my jammies." Akiza said, heading into their bathroom.

"Wear something hot. I need something to look at while I'm eating." Yusei shouted, before she shut the door, "Daddy's gotta find something better to do huh?"

While Akiza was taking a shower, Yusei spent the time playing with his daughters. As the months went by, he could see that the Twins were starting to look like a perfect combination of Akiza and himself. Though they were almost four months old, he could now see the joy in being a father.

_I'd never thought that four years ago I'd have two little girls and such a great woman to call a wife, _Yusei smiled, placing Kourtney and Kim on their stomach's.

"Oh, you're giving them tummy time?" Akiza questioned, brushing her hair.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Yusei responded, watching Kim reach for a toy.

"I wonder what I should wear." Akiza murmurred, looking through their closet.

"Something that'll turn me on." Yusei replied, giving her a sexy look.

"Ummm, how about something that's appropriate for company." Akiza told him, giggling to herself.

"Come on, I need something to enjoy while I'm eating." Yusei whined, playfully.

"No. Your parents are coming over too and I'd think they would greatly appreciate their daughter-in-law not wearing something trampy." Akiza explained, pulling out a deep purple dress.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs." Yusei said, pecking her lips. As he got into the living room, he noticed Jack and Carly watching TV.

"Oh, hey." Jack greeted, turning around.

"You used your key again?" Yusei asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes." Jack answered, plainly, "When can we eat?"

"Well, for you, I'd personally let you starve since you bailed out on me. Everyone else can eat when people start coming." Yusei explained, smirking.

"Come on, you know I can't cook." Jack responded, shrugging.

"That's a lie and you know it." Carly added, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Carly," Yusei said, hearing the doorbell ring, "Got it."

"Hey people!" Luna greeted, giving Yusei a hug, while Suzuki, Leo, and Dexter shuffled in behind her.

"Hey, how was Paris?" Yusei asked, while she hung her coat up.

"It was great. Leo, Suzuki, and I toured all the big stuff...the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Fontaine des Mers, all that good stuff. I surprisingly didn't do any shopping for myself. I was so busy finding you all souveneirs that I lost track of time." Luna explained, as Dexter and Leo brought in bags.

"How was the concert?" Jack asked, hugging Suzuki.

"It was great. I actually got part of the front row reserved for myself." Suzuki told him, pulling out a wrapped box, "Here. This one's yours and this is Carly's birthday present."

"Aww, thanks." Carly responded, opening a purple package, "Wow, a French charm bracelet. I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome. I felt really bad I couldn't be here for it." Suzuki responded, as Jack opened his gift.

"You got me...Paris Metro Map boxers?" Jack questioned, averting his gaze towards Suzuki.

"You don't have anything specific you like. It was either a t-shirt or boxers." Suzuki said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I'm glad you came! How was Paris?" Akiza asked, hugging Luna.

"It was so much fun." Luna replied, looking at Akiza's dress, "My goodness, you look great. I don't know why you wanna lose weight."

"Its just a few pounds." Akiza muttered, hearing the doorbell, "Hold on."

"Since your ass didn't help cook, you can set the table." Yusei replied, pulling Jack by his collar.

"Whatever. That doesn't take long." Jack mumbled, getting up from the couch.

"Hey, my favorite cousin!" Demi greeted, as she and Crow came in.

"Hi. So, Crow, I take it you're treating me cousin well." Akiza said, patting Crow's back.

"I am...in plenty of ways." Crow responded, making the sexual innuendo clear.

"Okay, gross." Luna said, shuddering.

"Okay, I don't wanna hear that." Leo murmurred, walking into the other room.

"Oh, yeah. Where are the babies? I haven't seen them for a little bit." Demi mentioned, as they walked into the living room.

"Here they are." Akiza told her, tapping the Twins' noses.

"I can't believe how big they've gotten." Demi cooed, picking up Kourtney, "You're such a cute baby!"

"How is everyone?" Mrs. Fudo asked, after Yusei shut the door behind his parents.

"Great. Look sweeties, there's grandma and grandpa." Akiza cooed, as Kim cuddled her tiny face onto her shoulder.

"They're so adorable. Look, dear, they have hair already." Mrs. Fudo responded, as Kim reached out for Mr. Fudo.

"We can all eat now." Yusei mentioned, while everyone shuffled into the dining room.

"I have to say sweetie, I'm quite impressed." Mrs. Fudo complimented, sitting next to Akiza.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do so well either." Yusei sighed, sitting down.

"Hey, I think we should all go around and say what we're thankful for. I mean...it just doesn't feel right to just start eating." Luna suggested, feeling awkward.

"I think it's a great idea." Akiza chimed, happily, "I'm thankful for having such a great family and the last four years have been the best."

Once everyone got through what they were thankful for, everyone started passing dishes and such around. Random tangents of conversation sparked in addition to the frantic dish passing.

"So, how's everything with you and Jack?" Suzuki asked Carly, referring to her pregnancy.

"Oh, ummmm, I was kind of scared at first because he and I aren't married yet, but I'm okay now. I mean, I have nine months." Carly replied, nonchalantly.

"It'll be fine. Just look at Akiza. She's really great with Kourtney and Kim." Luna mentioned, happily.

"Yeah, I don't know how she does it. All the diapers and crying will probably drive me crazy." Jack responded, fixing his fiance's plate.

"It's not too bad. Kourtney and Kim don't really cry that much, unless they're hungry or crapped in their diapers." Akiza told him, feeding Kourtney mashed potatoes.

"So, son, how's everything going with the dueling?" Mr. Fudo asked, watching his son feed his granddaughter.

"Oh, its okay. I'm relieved that I don't have to go to training so much anymore. It gives me time to spend with Akiza and the twins." Yusei told him, smiling at Kim.

"I still can't get over how adorable they are." Mrs. Fudo added, watching Kim giggle.

"I agree. I hope when Dexter and I have kids that they'll be as cute as your kids." Luna replied, as Yusei gave her a look, "Okay, don't start with me."

"Oh yeah, babe, where are your parents?" Yusei asked, while everyone else continued eating.

"They're coming by later. They went over to Sam's place. She's coming along with them and Breo, and I guess Krysten and Jean are coming too." Akiza explained, gently taking Kourtney out of her high chair, "You're just the cutest little thing."

"Dude, I'm so full." Leo sighed, patting his slim stomach.

"Yeah, I'd imagine after you had three plates of food." Jack murmurred, getting a look from Suzuki.

"Be nice." Suzuki grumbled, throwing a piece of turkey at Jack's face.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

After people were done eating and stopping by, Akiza finally locked the door to her home and went to put her two babies to bed. While she was busy talking up a storm with her family, Yusei was busy giving them a bath and putting their pajamas on.

"Ugghh, I'm so effin tired!" Akiza sighed, picking up an already sleeping Kim, "She must have been tired too."

"I'd imagine, seeing as how she was running away from me when I tried to give her a bath." Yusei replied, watching Kourtney start to drift to sleep.

"Hopefully for Christmas, we can actually go somewhere from our house for a change." Akiza said, making her husband chuckle.

"I completely understand. It's really starting to get annoying have to clean so many dishes and the put the leftovers in the fridge." Yusei agreed, cutting the light on to the nursery.

"And then having to make sure the people you have over don't mess with your furniture and things like that." Akiza added, gently tucking her babies into their crib, "I'm going to try and convince Carly to have Christmas at their place. I'm pretty sure they'll be back from their honeymoon by then."

"I never get enough of how cunning you are." Yusei said, chuckling a little bit.

"That's great, but let's go to bed." Akiza told him, walking back down the hall. Tonight was something that they could definitely be thankful for.

* * *

**I know you all want to kill me right now because it's been so long...but I'm really sorry and it's been a hectic first full week and a half of school and I'm so exhausted. I really promise to do better with updating and not keeping you guys waiting. **

**Next time: Jack decides to finally meet Carly's family before they get married in a week. Will he make a good first impression on her family? The time has come for Akiza's Body After Baby shoot and her nerves are getting the best of her. What will happen when she puts on a bathing suit for the first time in ten months? R&R plz...**

**Cherriez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah...I'm completely aware that I'm slacking a ton. Sorry, but senior year is getting to me really bad. Anywho, thanks for hanging with me through all this crap load of stuff.**

**Peach Wookiee**

**Seeker Heart**

**candyman123**

**Dark Knight Zero**

**AliADORABLE**

**sableye**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**Iron Horse90**

**iony 17893**

**Red Crimson**

**Fenikkusumaru**

**Miramei**

**asianpandaxxx**

**starmoonlight23**

**(Again, I'm really sorry, but I screwed up the age of Carly. Her and Jack are a year apart, so since at this point it's November into December, Carly just turned twenty-five weeks prior to this chapter and the last...so here are the editted ages...it does look the same from chapter 4, but I'm going back and editting chapter 4.)**

Akiza: 24

Yusei: 25

Jack: 26

Carly: 25

Leo: 18

Luna: 18

Suzuki: 18

Dexter: 18

Crow: 25

Kalin: 25

Sam and Demi: 24

**Thanks again guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

On an early Friday morning, Jack was busy putting luggage in their car. It was about seven in the morning, and he noticed it was starting to get colder now that December was just two days away. Carly insisted that they meet her parents before the wedding that was week away. Though he thought the last minute meeting was pointless, he did it for her. His nervous thoughts were lingering. Would they judge him for not asking them for their daughter's hand in marriage? Would they hate them because on top of that, he impregnated their daughter before they were husband and wife?

_I just want this to be good for Carly. If I screw up, I know she'll be the one who get's really pissed, _He thought, closing the trunk.

"Oh, you're done." Carly said, fixing her long, emerald, white, and navy blue spaghetti scarf.

"Yeah. You look beautiful, even when it's early in the morning." He told her, gently brushing her cheek.

"You're rather sweet, for early in the morning," Carly smiled, kissing his cheek, "You need to chill. Everything will be okay."

"What are you talking about?" Jack questioned, twitching his eyes.

"Jack, I've known you for what...six years. I can tell when you're nervous. You'll be fine." Carly told him, opening her passenger door.

"Might as well get out my nerves during this four hour drive." Jack sighed, starting the car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Yusei had gotten up from his sleep for the sixth time. The Twins kept crying non-stop all night. Between the two of them, Kim cried the worst. During the course of the night, Kourtney had her share of cries, but once Yusei changed her diaper she went soundly back to sleep. For Kim, it went from her diaper being changed, to her wanting to be held, to being hungry all in the course of eight or so hours.

"Kim, Daddy loves you, but you've got to go to sleep." Yusei muttered, picking his daughter up from her crib. After rocking her gently for ten minutes, he put her pacifier back in her mouth and tucked her back in.

_My God, now I can get some sleep with what's left of my day off, _He thought, plopping himself back in his bed. Akiza had been sleeping soundly, while he was forced by her to check on the Twins. So that everything was fair, they took turns every other night.

"Yusei...what are you doing up?" Akiza questioned, looking at her tired husband.

"The girls have been keeping me up all night." Yusei mumbled, letting his eyes drift.

"I'll take care of them...you go to sleep." Akiza told him, slowly getting up.

Since her _Body After Baby_ shoot was that morning, she figured she might as well get up. While Yusei went back to sleep, Akiza started her slow morning with a warm shower. Through the steamed glass door, she could see the Twins playing with their toys on the ground. Though it made her happy to see her girls playing, she was still nervous for the day to come. She hadn't been in a bathing suit for what was almost a year. Even though Yusei helped her workout for the last week, she still worried about what she would look like.

_As of yesterday, I weigh like a hundred and forty-nine pounds when I normally weigh...less than that. I just hope I don't look bad. Plus, why the hell would they have me wearing a bikini in the dead cold of winter? _Akiza thought, sighing.

Once she was out of the shower, she went downstairs to make herself a English muffin with sausage, cheese, and egg. While she prepared her breakfast, she made sure that the Twins were fed and cleaned up. While she gave them a bath, her phone started vibrating on the counter.

"Hello?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker.

_"Hey, how's the morning going?" _Demi's voice asked, sweetly.

"Slow, but I'm getting there. Kim kept Yusei up most of the night, so I took over when I woke up." Akiza told her, drying Kourtney and Kim off gently.

_"I can't wait to see them. I know I saw them Thanksgiving, but it feels like I haven't seen them in a while."_ Demi said, casually.

"Yeah, they'll be excited too. I've never taken them with me to work, but I know they'll behave." Akiza muttered, somewhat confidently.

_"I've got to go, but I'll see you soon." _Demi told her, sad that she couldn't talk more.

"See you soon." Akiza replied, hanging up her phone.

* * *

After about four hours, Carly and Jack finally arrived at her parents house. Throughout the drive there, Jack had to pull over more than a few times to breathe into a paper bag. Carly didn't really understand why he was so nervous. She knew that her parents weren't really judgemental people and they got along great with people in their neighborhood.

"Well, we're here." Jack sighed, staring at the house. The house looked big enough for a family of five or six. The front door was made of glass with a paisley type design on it. The windows were beautiful and the balcony leading to the master bedroom had a divine touch to the house. There were lots of bare trees with leaves scattered across the greenish-brown lawn.

"Are we gonna sit here or do you wanna go in?" Carly asked, getting out of Jack's Bentley.

"Carly, sweetheart, you're here!" A woman chirped, scooping her daughter up in her arms. Jack noticed the woman looked almost like a clone of Carly. She had dark, black hair that fell in loose ringlets that made her green eyes look like huge emeralds. Her charcoal grey coat hugged her curves gracefully.

"It's good to be home, Mama." Carly smiled, letting go of her mother.

"Ah, bumblebee, you're home." A really tall man said, coming from out the house with another man. The tall man's hair was slicked back like Frank Sinatra when he was young. He had on a blue North Face coat, with khaki trousers and his house shoes. The younger man was wearing a dark grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and converses. His hair was somewhat messy.

_Must be her brother, _Jack thought, getting the luggage out of the trunk and backseat.

"Hey, Papa." Carly greeted, hugging her father, "Hey, Adam."

"Hey, I'm glad you're back home." He said, hugging her.

"Are you going to introduce us to this special man, sweetie?" Her mother asked, looking at Jack.

"Oh, sorry. Jack, this is my mom, Noelle, my dad, Brent, and my brother, Adam." Carly said, holding Jack's hand.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Noelle smiled, giving Jack a huge hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Carmine." Jack told her, accepting her hug.

"Oh, no need with formalities dear, just call me Noelle, or Mom." Noelle chirped, rubbing his back affectionately.

"It's good to meet the man my daughter adores so much." Brent said, sounding a little smug.

"I just try the best I can, sir." Jack responded, shaking his hand, noticing that her father had a strong grip.

"Enough standing out here in this cold, let's get you all inside. I'm making lunch. I hope turkey sandwiches and french onion soup are okay." Noelle added, while she and Carly went inside.

"That sounds great, Mama." Carly smiled, walking in behind her mother.

_This is going to be a long weekend, _Jack thought, setting Carly's luggage in the foyer.

The staircase had dark brown wood stairs with an iron staircase, leading up to a possibly elegant second floor. Everything in the house was classy, from the living room, to the kitchen, to dining room that had a nice view, the lounge room with a huge widescreen TV. The bathrooms were plushy and creme colored. There was a fireplace out in the outdoor chill area. Once he got to the garden, Jack fell in love. In his opinion, the grill had to have been the best part of the house. It had a top of the line grill with a fridge and sink. The patio beated the patio at his and Carly's house. The pool was covered with what looked like a heavy tarp, to protect it from the snow coming in the next coming weeks.

"I take it you like the house." Carly said, as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"It's amazing. What do your parents do for a living?" Jack asked, still taking in the house.

"My dad is a chief executive of a huge technology company. Him and his boss were part of the corporation that built some speed program for duel runners. My mom is a wedding planner and my brother works for a public relations firm." Carly explained, as they walked upstairs.

"Then why haven't you...?" Jack asked, figuring that she could figure out the rest of his sentence.

"I never really liked to brag about how much money my family has. As far as money, I've never met my family eye to eye, especially my dad. Ever since I was born, he wanted to spoil me. The finest clothes, the finest jewelry, pretty much everything. I only spent money when I needed it, which wasn't too often. Even when I went shopping, I always bought my clothes from the clearance racks and the places that normal kids shopped. He offered to buy me BMW for my seventeen birthday, and I turned him down. Ever since, I've never been close to my dad." Carly explained, as they stopped in her old room.

"So that's why you always work hard. I'm so sorry." Jack told her, caressing her cheeks.

"It's fine really. My mom always taught me that when I grow up, I had to work for all the things I wanted; just like when she worked hard to become a great wedding planner. The reason why I didn't have any money when we first met is because I cut myself off from my family. I told my mom, and she's the only person to this day who knows why," Carly added, looking around her old room, "I haven't seen this in years."

"You know, I'm kind of glad you don't like a lot of money. Otherwise, I'd never get to see the great person underneath." Jack said, making Carly smile.

"That's why I love you so much." Carly whispered, letting him hold her.

* * *

A few hours later, Akiza arrived at the Vintonelli hotel, where her Body After Baby shoot was being held. According to Demi, the photographer insisted that she bring the Twins to the shoot, explaining that they'll make an impact on the shoot.

"Well sweeties, looks like you're on a take your daughter to work day." Akiza told them, while they both were sucking on their pacifiers.

Once they were up the elevator, Akiza saw that everyone was getting the set ready. The suite they were in had a nice view of the city from the beach. The glass doors in the suite lead right outside to the sand and water. She could feel the waves blowing in the cold air outside.

"Hey, you made it!" Demi chirped, hugging Akiza, "Hey, cuties!"

"They gave me a handful about fifteen minutes ago," Akiza giggled, tickling the twins noses, "God, it's so freaking cold out here!"

"I know right? Well, come come! We need to get you to hair and makeup." Demi told her, as Akiza followed her cousin.

"Tell me how are you and Crow?" Akiza asked, curiously as she sat down in her chair.

"We've been great. He's been working hard as usual." Demi replied, texting on her phone.

"Is he working hard or is he working you hard?" Akiza questioned, giggling to herself.

"I caught onto that!" Demi exclaimed, laughing a little bit.

"Come on, you had to admit that was funny." Akiza responded, while the hair stylist was straightening her hair.

"Okay, it was a tad funny...and he hasn't been that sexual lately. He's been really tired and stuff." Demi added, plainly.

"Yeah, Yusei told me that he's been working double shifts for the last couple weeks." Akiza said, looking at her babies playing with her fingers, "So, I'm wearing a bikini for this shoot?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not outrageous or anything...its sexy, but also conservative." Demi told her, looking at the Twins, "Can I hold them?"

"Yeah, sure." Akiza replied, picking up Kourtney, "I'd let you hold both, but Kim decided to snooze for a bit."

"Hey, cutie!" Demi cooed, cradling Kourtney.

"Can you watch them for a bit? Gotta change." Akiza muttered, quickly before disappearing in the bathroom. Once she shut the door, Akiza took a couple deep breaths. She was nervous to put on a bikini after so long.

_Okay, calm down. I think I look great for someone who just had twins, _She thought, slowly changing into her dark purple bikini. After looking at herself in the mirror, she finally realized she didn't look as bad as she thought. Though her stomach wasn't as thin as it used to be, you could barely tell that her stomach wasn't the same.

"Gosh, Akiza, you look great!" Demi chirped, as Kourtney squealed in excitement, "And I think Kourtney agrees."

"You think Mommy looks great?" Akiza cooed, kissing Kourtney's nose, "Now it's time to wake your sister."

"Akiza, this is Derek, your photographer. He's going to pretty much tell you what's what. I gotta take some business calls. Good luck!" Demi told her, hugging her cousin before stepping into the hall.

"Well, what we're going to do now is have you pose standing on the beach. I just want you to relax and do what feels comfortable. We'll make sure that this goes as quickly and efficiently as possible, so that you and the kids don't get sick." Derek explained, getting his camera.

"Okay." Akiza mumbled, walking further towards the water. From there, things took off. The photographer kept taking shot after shot. She thought that the sun outside would help warm her up, but it seemed like the breeze beat the sun's rays. She tried her best not to let her teeth chatter too much from the bitter weather.

"Think about something that really makes you happy. I wanna see you smile." Derek said, snapping more shots.

Immediately, she thought of Yusei and her family. She smiled at the fact of how far her life had come from what it was. How overjoyed she felt that Yusei loved her so much and how much they both loved their children. The cold weather seemed like a thing of the past once she let the warm thoughts of her family fill her heart.

"Looking good, Akiza, just a few more...okay. Do you mind if we bring the babies into the shots now?" Derek asked, sighing.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Akiza responded, while the assistants came out with Kourtney and Kim, "Hey sweeties."

"Okay, now I want to take a few shots with you standing and holding them, then we'll get the three of you sitting." Derek added, while Akiza adjust the Twins in her arms. While he took shots of Akiza and the babies, she noticed the Twins were oddly calm when they were in front of the camera. The two of them just looked up at their mother, watching her smile with such pride and joy.

"These pictures are looking really good." She heard Demi say, while Derek stopped for a minute.

"If you wanna come take a look, Akiza, you're welcomed to." Derek offered, as Demi helped carry the Twins.

"Awww, I really like those." Akiza said, looking at a few of the shots.

"It's so weird how your kids were so good on set. I normally get kids who are crying and running around." Derek joked, making everyone laugh, "All right everyone, that's a wrap!"

* * *

Around three forty-five in the afternoon, Carly and Jack returned from their walk around her neighborhood. Carly decided that now was the time to tell her parents that she was pregnant and that she and Jack were getting married. Jack knew that in the back of his mind, one of her parents or even both aren't going to be too keen. They may put up a happy face, but what happened behind closed doors was all together different.

_I just hope that she doesn't get hurt, _Jack thought, as she opened the back patio door.

"Mama, Papa, we need to talk to you." Carly said, as Carly watched her mother stop grating the block of cheese.

"Sure, dear." Noelle responded, as she and her husband migrated into the living room.

"What is it, bumblebee? Is something wrong?" Brent questioned, sitting down with his wife.

"Well, I know that I came here to introduce you to Jack, but it wasn't just for the fun of it. We actually have some good news to tell you." Carly explained, holding Jack's hand tighter than usual.

"What is it, honey?" Noelle asked, gently.

"Well, ummmm...Noelle, I wanted to ask you and your husband for your daughter's hand." Jack told her, trying not to sound too mushy.

"Oh, Carly, you're getting married! I'm so happy! Congratulations dear!" Noelle chirped, not containing her excitement, "Oh, we have to get you a dress, we have to find a caterer...,"

"Mom, I know you're excited, but calm down. I have something else to tell you." Carly told her, giggling at her mother's happiness.

On the other hand, Jack noticed that Brent was oddly quiet throughout the whole thing. It was apparent that Carly's mother was on board with them getting married, but he hadn't heard a peep from her father.

_Well, he's clearly against this, _Jack thought, silently.

"Now, what else did you have to tell us?" Brent asked, finally speaking up.

"Oh, ummm, well, I don't want you to overreact...but I'm pregnant." Carly admitted, quietly.

For a minute, her parents were silent. Jack could tell they were trying to take in them getting married, but being pregnant was another thing.

"How far along are you?" Noelle asked, not sounding angry or disappointed. She sounded the same as when Carly told them about the proposal.

"I'm only two weeks and a few days." Carly replied, modestly.

"Well, even though I rather you two have been married first, I'm happy for you, sweetheart. Just think, in nine months, I'll be a grandma." Noelle chirped, happily.

While everyone was trying to take in the happiness, Brent got up and walked out the room. Carly felt like a knife had just stabbed her in the chest. She felt small tears come down her face, while her mother held her tightly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Your father is just a little overwhelmed with the news. I'll talk to him later, don't you worry about it. This is a joyous time in your life. I'm with you both all the way." Noelle told Carly, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Mama." Carly whimpered, letting go of her mom.

"I love you too. Jack, you and Carly relax upstairs while I make dinner." Noelle suggested, kissing Carly's forehead before she went into the kitchen, "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you. This means a great deal to me." Jack told her, smiling before him and Carly went upstairs.

xxxxxx

Once Akiza returned home from the shoot, she noticed that Luna was sitting in the living room staring blankly at her phone. Akiza knew that something had to have been wrong.

"What's wrong? You look shocked." Akiza mentioned, rolling the stroller next to the couch.

"My parents...they're moving out of Neo Domino City." Luna said, quietly.

"Wait...so that means you're moving?" Akiza questioned, sounding shocked.

"I don't know. I can't believe they're selling our home...we grew up in that penthouse since we were little." Luna responded, sadly, "And they didn't even have the balls to tell Leo and I face to face."

"I'm sorry, Luna. What are you and Leo going to do?" Akiza questioned, curiously.

"Well, I do have my rainy day money. I guess I'll either buy the penthouse from my parents or let them sell it. What sucks is that I planned on using part of it to buy my own home." Luna explained, plainly.

"Hey, I'm home." Yusei called, meeting them in the living room, "What's wrong?"

"Luna and Leo's parents are selling the penthouse. They're moving out of the city." Akiza told him, sadly.

"What? Don't you and Leo still live there?" Yusei asked, in more shock than his wife was.

"Yeah. My mom sent me a text just twenty minutes ago. We have two months until we have to be gone from the premises."

"That's really lousy of them to do that. Does Leo know?" Yusei inquired, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. He called me before you two got back." Luna sighed, messing with her nails.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Luna." Yusei muttered.

"Well, on the bright side, I'm hoping that Dexter's parents move into the penthouse. They've been wanting it for years." Luna said, shrugging her shoulders, "Well, I need to be heading home. I have homework and house browsing to do."

"Take care." Akiza told her, before she shut the front door, "I feel so bad for her."

"I know. How did it go today?" Yusei asked, plopping on the couch.

"It was great. The two of them were so good on set." Akiza replied, rocking Kim to sleep.

"I'm happy for you. I'm gonna go watch some dueling." Yusei told her, getting up.

"In your man cave?" Akiza questioned, heading upstairs to put the babies down for their nap.

"Yup." He muttered.

xxxxxxx

Later on after an awkward dinner, Jack went to talk with Carly's father. Through the entire day, he could not take his mind off of seeing Carly hurt the way he did. He couldn't get the image of her father getting up and walking away and her crying into her mother's shoulder out of his mind. After taking a few deep breaths, he knocked on the door of Brent's office.

"Come in." Jack heard, opening the door to the office.

"Hello, Mr. Carmine." Jack greeted, plainly.

"Oh, Jack, what a surprise." Brent responded, putting his pen down, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened earlier. You know you walking out like that hurt her." Jack told him, sitting in a chair.

"Yes, about you getting married and impregnating my daughter. I'm rather glad that you came to Noelle and I to ask for Carly's hand. However, I think you have a lot of growing up to do before you start a future with her." Brent explained, taking his reading glasses off.

"May I ask what you mean by growing up?" Jack questioned, raising a brow.

"Jack, your fame has been followed by the media countless times. I'm well aware of who you are and what you've done. Your immature acts and attitude isn't good for my daughter, let alone my future grandchild." Brent added, trying to be calm.

"No offense, but what you're talking about happened when I was an adolescent. In case you can't wrap your corporate mind around that, happened almost eight years ago. You fail to realize that now, I have a steady job as a duelist, we have our own home, and more importantly, I have nothing but love and adoration for your daughter. When we have our child, I'll ensure that our child has nothing but unconditional love. Good night to you, Mr. Carmine." Jack said, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

The following morning, Akiza woke up remembering what happened the night before. She got sucked into making love with Yusei, despite the fact their children were down the hall. When she really thought about it, they hadn't done it a whole lot since the Twins were born. She never really payed it any mind since she was so busy taking care of the Twins.

"Good morning." Yusei greeted, smiling.

"Hey." She smiled, kissing him.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"A very good night actually." She muttered, cuddling closer to him.

"Well, I may happen to know who you should thank for that." He smirked, playfully.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you. If our children grow up and remember the weird noises coming from our room, I'm telling them it was your fault." Akiza responded, rolling her eyes.

"Awww, come on! Don't act like that. You know you liked every minute of it." Yusei said, as she shut the door to the bathroom. He lied in bed, staring at the ceiling trying to remember the last time him and Akiza actually did it. He could only recall the time they did it just a week before Akiza told him she was pregnant.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I'm just letting you know that if your children are mortified when they get older, it's all on you." Akiza told him, putting on a pair of sweatpants she got from the World Grand Prix.

"I'm pretty sure they're too young to understand what's going on." Yusei chuckled, throwing his clothes on.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and go back to sleep." Akiza smiled, jumping back into bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Carly and her mother spent the late morning looking through some things before her wedding that was less than a week away. Though things were getting close to the last minute, Carly managed to get a lot of things done. It still hurt her when her father would pass by them in the living room and still have a look of unhappiness or irritation on his face.

"I just feel like he's never going to accept him." Carly sighed, quietly.

"Just give him some time. I talked with him last night, and he's a little better. I think it's just really hard on him dear. He had no preparation for the news you were about to bring. It's hard for him to see his only little girl grow up." Noelle told her, gently.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but Jack and I are in love, and I'm a hundred and fifty percent sure about marrying him and having a baby with him. It's everything we've wanted, just a little rushed than what we planned." Carly explained, not backing down from her decision.

"Trust me, Carly, you're my daughter. I can tell when you're serious. I think Jack is perfect for you." Noelle smiled, sweetly, "Now, you said your friend Luna decided on the peach color for the bridesmaids?"

"Uhhh, yeah, she did." Carly murmurred, bashfully. She had no clue as to what she was doing and decided the safe route would be to let her mother handle things.

"I've got to say, for a eighteen year old artist, your friend Luna has impeccable taste." Noelle chirped, happily, "Well, that covers just about everything...except the icing on the cake."

"Hahaha, I got that." Carly giggled, grinning a little bit.

"No pun intended, but I'm glad you thought that was funny. What I meant was...we're missing a dress for you." Noelle responded, smiling.

"Oh no, Mom, its okay. I was wondering if I could wear your dress rather than buy a new one." Carly suggested, not wanting to go through the trouble.

"Oh, please dear, you wouldn't want that old dinosaur of mine. That's from like the early start of the century," Noelle said, waving her daughter off, "I've been waiting for this day to find you a dress and I set aside already."

"Really? Mom, you didn't have to." Carly blushed, shyly.

"No trouble at all, sweetheart, come come." Noelle told her, as they went upstairs to her parents bedroom. Once Carly sat on the bed, Noelle went into her closet and pulled out a wedding gown. It was strapless with a that had sequins intertwined in the creme colored lace in bust and down at the bottom border. The layers looked like a design on a wedding cake, except it was an elegant, creme silk dress.

"I have no idea what to say. Thanks so much, Mom." Carly gasped, looking at her dress.

"I had it from a bride who cancelled her wedding two years ago. I knew it would be perfect on you." Noelle smiled, putting the dress back in her closet, "No worries, I'll hold on to it until the big day. That way you won't have any trouble hiding it from my future son-in-law."

"You're the best, Mom. I love you." Carly chirped, hugging her mom. Despite the fact that things with her father would take time, she believed things were taking a turn for the better.

* * *

**Yay, things finally got done! Again, sorry its been awhile! Next time: It's now wedding day for Carly, and she's more nervous than ever. What will happen? Also, something shocking happens with the Twins that is really unexpected to Akiza and Yusei, what'll it be? R&R plz!**

**Oh, btw, Luna and Suzuki will be performing songs at Carly and Jack's wedding, but I'm not letting slip what songs they will be or if they're performing together...**

**Cherriez**

**P.S. I did have links in this chapter, but since won't let me post them, I'll put them on my profile so you can have a looksie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My graduation was yesterday and I've been trying to get in some rest from four years of high school. Anywho, I'm still kind of excited to write this chapter. I think it's really nice that Carly and Jack are getting married and I know some of you are too.**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**asianpandaxxx**

**Seeker Heart**

**puppylover1821**

**Iron horse90**

**sableye**

**Dark Knight Zero**

**SecretShinigami**

**Stardust Dragon**

**candyman123**

**Peach Wookiee**

**animexkwolf**

**starmoonlight23**

**And anyone else I haven't mentioned (since I haven't updated since October), thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 5D's or Tell Me That You Love Me by the Victorious Cast (Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III)**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was now the day before Carly's wedding. After a little bit of time, Carly's father took Jack into the family. It warmed Carly's heart to know that her father put aside his differences and took the time to get to know Jack. At the moment Carly and the girls went to the mall, while Yusei and the guys were planning Jack's bachelor party.

"Ummm, Luna will you come with me to the bathroom?" Akiza asked, giving Luna her look. Since they wanted Carly's bachelorette party to be a surprise, the two of them set up a plan to keep Carly away for a little bit.

"Yeah, sure. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you all later." Luna told Suzuki, motioning for her to take Carly somewhere else.

"Hey, why don't we stop by Urban Outfitters?" Suzuki suggested, as the two of them left.

"Okay, so what's the name of this store?" Luna asked, as soon as they were away.

"It's called The Boner's Club...yeah, I know, it's suggestive but still...what's on your list?" Akiza questioned, as they walked into the sex store.

"Pretty much anything with penis. Hats, straws, balloons, and anything else. I still can't believe I'm in this store. I know I'm eighteen and everything, but I still feel awkward coming in here." Luna rambled, laughing a little bit.

XXXX

While Carly and Suzuki were in Urban Outfitters, Suzuki was wondering what Akiza and Luna were buying in the sex store. She already knew what it was like before when they went shopping for Akiza's bachelorette party two years ago. She remembered when her, Carly, Luna, and Sam were taking pictures in another sex store and then Luna put them on Facebook.

_Ha ha, all the times we were in a sex store...good times, _Suzuki thought, smiling a little bit.

"Look, Mommy, it's Suzuki Momomiya." A little girl's voice said, while her mother was looking at tan, boho chic purse.

"Hi. My daughter's a fan...could she have your autograph?" A blonde woman asked, kindly.

"Sure. What's your name sweetie?" Suzuki asked, kneeling down to the little girl.

"Monica." The little girl responded, happily.

"To Monica...always follow your dreams." Suzuki muttered, while she signed the little girl's poster, "Here you go."

"Thank you so much." The little girl smiled, walking out of the store with her mother.

"That was really sweet of you." Carly told her, looking through the racks of clothes.

"Eh, I just really try to be a good role model for my younger fans," Suzuki explained, switching the subject, "Aren't you excited to be marrying my cousin in twenty-four hours?"

"Yeah. I just still can't believe it...but I love him so much." Carly responded, smiling to herself.

"I can tell. I see the way he looks at you. He's never had that much compassion and kindness in his eyes." Suzuki admitted, picking up a floral printed scarf.

"I know. I remember when we first met, I thought he was the biggest jerk in the world. It's funny how things change over time." Carly added, looking at one of the purses.

"I'll be in the changing room. Brb." Suzuki told her, rushing into the back of the store. While she was trying on clothes, Suzuki's phone started vibrating. Once she looked through her purse, she realized the text was from Luna.

_We've got the stuff. Akiza's going back to her car and putting the stuff in the trunk. I'm on my way back to the store. Where r u?_

Once Suzuki unzipped the dress she was trying on, she quickly texted Luna back and left the dressing room.

_This is going to be an interesting bachelorette party. I hope Carly enjoys a lot of penis, _Suzuki thought, walking out of the store with Carly.

* * *

Back at their house, Jack was lounging around using his flat screen to look through pictures of him and Carly from the last few years. He was glad to see how happy he was with Carly. He never thought that any woman could make him feel the way Carly did. Even though she was always awkward, clumsy, and a little nerdy at first, he was still happy to this day that he actually got to know her and didn't judge her based on the way she looked.

_In an odd way, I always thought she was beautiful somehow. I don't know if it's her personality or her physical appearance, but either way is okay with me, _He thought, smiling at a picture of Carly and himself on Christmas last year. While he was indulging in his nostalgia, he heard the door open and automatically knew it was Carly.

"Hey. I'm back." She told him, after shutting the door.

"How are you?" Jack asked, giving her a loving kiss.

"I'm okay. You know, I decided that I don't want to do that whole we can't see each other until the wedding thing. I mean, I think its really stupid. I don't believe in bad luck anyway." Carly told him, setting her shopping bags down in the foyer.

"I agree. I think that's for people who are really into their weddings." Jack mentioned, as they walked into the living room, "I didn't think that it would be so cold this early in December."

"Aww, you were looking at old pictures from last Christmas. I had so much fun when we went to the parade and into Old Neo Domino." Carly said, noticing the slideshow of pictures on their big screen.

"I did too, even though that old lady wouldn't stop stalking us." He laughed, as she cut the TV off.

"I'm gonna go nap." She responded, yawning a little bit.

XXXXX

"Come on, sweeties, crawl over to Daddy." Akiza cooed, trying to encourage the Twins the crawl. Just a few weeks ago, they both started trying to crawl, but sometimes they would stop and just play with their toys. Also, they started trying to attempt to talk early. Akiza found it to be cute when they would utter out little syllables and giggle.

"Come on, Kourt, you can do it." Yusei encouraged his eldest daughter, before she stopped and grabbed her Yoshi plush toy off the floor, "Well at least they're trying."

"I know. We just have to keep encouraging them." Akiza agreed, picking up Kimberly.

"Da...," Kourtney cooed, just before Yusei picked her up off the carpet.

"You're the cutest little baby in the world." Yusei smiled, gently kissing her forehead. Kourtney giggled slightly.

"I can't believe they're just about four months old." Akiza mentioned, sniffing slightly.

"Babe, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Yusei told her, setting Kourtney on his lap once he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry...I'm still remembering when I had them." Akiza said, while Kimberly was playing with her necklace, "You love messing with mommy's jewelry."

"Ma...," Kimberly mumbled, grabbing her stuffed bunny from in between her parents.

"Our daughters seem to always know when it's a good time to break the tension. I can tell when they get older, they'll be a handful." Yusei mentioned, growling a little. Though he knew the time was bound to come, he would love still love his daughter's one and the same.

xxxx

After a tiring yet good time at her bachelorette party, Carly returned home around one in the morning. She could honestly admit that even though they were teenagers, Luna and Suzuki knew how to party hard.

_I'm still shocked that I have a bag full of penis party favors...I'm kind of thinkin' they did that on purpose, _Carly thought, setting the bag down by her bedroom door. While she took her jacket off, she saw her husband to be sound asleep. She couldn't believe that tomorrow was the day that she wouldn't have to call him her boyfriend anymore. They would finally be husband and wife.

_I can only hope for the best. He's been the greatest, and I can't express how much he means to me, _Carly thought, sliding comfortably into bed with him.

* * *

It was finally the big day for Carly. In similarity to Akiza's wedding, Luna and Suzuki were up early in the morning along with Carly's mom getting everything ready at the conference center they were renting for the reception and wedding.

Carly on the other hand, was spending time with her soon to be husband the majority of the day, until Luna needed them. Jack took her out to breakfast, went to see a movie, and at the moment they were taking a walk around the city. Carly took the time reminiscing all that she and Jack have been through for the last handful of years.

"Heh, I remember that amusement park I took you to when we first met." Carly giggled, looking over at the closed sight.

"Me too, because I had to wear that ridiculous disguise you put me in." Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry for that?" Carly asked, sighing, as she messed with her leopard print, hat with cat ears on it. As they walked through the city, she could feel the bitter winds blowing, even though it was another sunny day.

"It's fine, love. I would have never met you if it hadn't happened, nor would we be standing here." He smiled, caressing her rosy cheek.

"I'm just still in disbelief. Six years since we've met." Carly smiled, as they continued walking hand in hand.

xxxx

"Oh my God...I swear after my wedding, I'm not helping with any others." Luna sighed, lying her head down on a table.

"What about mine?" Suzuki asked, raising a brow.

"I can always give you a connection of mine. There are tons of people who are a hell of a lot better than I am." Luna grumbled, keeping her head down.

"Okay, girls, everything should be set. Catering is coming in a few hours, the string sextet is arriving in two hours to set up downstairs, and that should be it." Mrs. Carmine told them, sighing with relief, "I still can't believe that the two of them decided to break tradition. In a normal wedding, a bride never sees her husband to be before the ceremony."

"Well, knowing your daughter and my cousin, Mrs. Carmine, they generally like to not to do things by the book." Suzuki responded, taking a swig from her bottle of Dr. Pepper, "I still can't believe my cousin's getting married."

"I know. Knowing how he used to be and where he came from, it's really nice to see him have his happy ending too. Plus, he's having a child in less than nine months." Luna added, smiling.

"Who knows, maybe one day we'll get married and live good lives too. I know you're anxious to have a child with Dexter." Suzuki said, grinning at her best friend.

"Yeah. Knowing Dexter, he'll want to do things the right way and take his time." Luna smiled, thinking of her boyfriend.

"Which is good, so that way I don't have to kill him." Yusei's voice said, as Luna and Suzuki turned around.

"Hey guys!" Suzuki greeted, noticing that Akiza was pushing the stroller.

"Even after all these years, you still like to threaten my boyfriend's life every day?" Luna asked, shaking her head.

"It's a force of habit." Yusei replied, plainly.

"Oh, yay, you brought the twins," Luna chirped, picking up Kim, "Hey, Kimmy! You're such a cutie! One day you'll grow up and be almost as pretty as your Aunt Luna!"

"Almost?" Yusei questioned, raising a brow.

"I mean, of course they'll be pretty because you and Akiza are pretty people, but Yusei come on, have you seen this face?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I've seen your face for the last seven years. The good and the bad...but mostly bad." Yusei said, making her glare at him.

"Anyway, they look so much like you and Akiza already." Suzuki added, picking up Kourtney, "Your cheeks are so chubby and cute."

"Carly isn't here yet?" Akiza asked, looking around.

"No. She broke tradition and is spending the day with her hubby to be. They should be here soon." Suzuki mentioned, as Kourtney whimpered for Akiza's attention, "I think she wants you."

"Come here, baby. What's wrong?" Akiza cooed, taking Kourtney in her arms.

"Ma...," Kourtney mumbled, as her lips formed into an cute, circle shape as she yawned.

"She's probably sleepy. I fed her like a half hour ago." Akiza mentioned, letting her baby sleep in her arms.

"Is that not weird to have a baby literally sucking your insides out?" Suzuki asked, giving her a weird look.

"No, not really. I mean, it's weird, but at the same time it isn't. It's just apart of motherhood." Akiza responded, watching Kourtney sleep, "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"I know. She likes to sleep in Dad's arms when he holds her." Yusei said, gently tapping her nose.

"Oh, I just got a text from Carly. They're on their way here." Luna mentioned, looking on her iPhone.

"Goodie, that means we can start getting ready. I look good in my peach colored bridesmaid dress. Then again, I am the maid of honor and best woman." Suzuki responded, smiling to herself.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I was appointed best man, so you can stick with being maid of honor." Yusei added, matter of factly.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist." Suzuki joked, while she and Luna guided Akiza to where they were getting dressed.

"I gotta say, you and Mrs. Carmine did a good job renting this conference center for the day. I mean, this place doesn't look like a conference center to me." Akiza mentioned, as they continued walking around.

"That's what we thought too, but there are conference room's and things like that in here. They have two ballrooms for events like this." Luna explained, as they arrived at one of the conference room's.

Once they were inside, Akiza noticed that it looked nothing like a conference room. Everything had been morphed into a beauty room. Along the table were all the bridesmaids dresses and Carly's gown was hanging on a separate hanger. All along the wall was a huge vanity station that had blow dryers, flat irons, and makeup everywhere. There were chairs that looked like the chairs a director sat in, but instead of the word 'director' being on the back, each individual chair had their names on it.

"Hey guys!" Carly greeted, from behind them.

"Hey, bride to be!" Suzuki replied, hugging her, "I like your hat."

"Thanks. Wow, my mom did good. Did you guys see the alter downstairs?" Carly asked, taking her coat off.

"Yeah. We made it all ourselves. We decorated it with white lace ribbon and peach roses." Luna told her, smiling.

"I can't thank you guys enough." Carly told them, happily.

"Enough chatter. It's time to get you dolled up." Suzuki told her, as they all sat down.

* * *

After just about two hours, Jack was just about done getting ready. He let a huge sigh as he finished tying his tie. He couldn't believe he'd be getting married in less than an hour. He vaguely remembered his years as a lonely bachelor. One thing he did know is that his bitterness came mostly from being alone. Sure he had Yusei and Crow, but the kind of attention he wanted was from a woman, someone to make him whole. He was glad that Carly was that woman.

"Hey buddy, ready to get married...and lose all the freedom of a bachelor?" Crow asked, snickering a little.

"Come on, Crow, he's already nervous enough as it is." Yusei told him, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think it could get any worse than when you got married. You were sweating buckets when Akiza was coming down the aisle." Crow mentioned, getting a glare from Yusei.

"Point being, he needs some comfort rather than jokes." Yusei responded, sighing.

"Thanks." Jack responded, sighing.

"There's no need to be stressed. You're marrying Carly, not the Queen." Yusei mentioned, trying to make him feel better.

"To me, Carly is a Queen, my Queen...and I guess I'm just nervous because I don't want to screw up." Jack explained, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"Just keep being Jack. Carly's been with you this long, so she'll be with you even longer." Yusei responded, calmly.

"Thanks." Jack smiled, finally calming down.

"Alrighty then, let's get on with this shindig!" Crow exclaimed, making Yusei and Jack roll their eyes.

xxx

"Oh my God, Carly, you look stunning." Suzuki told her, putting the last bobby pin in her hair.

Carly looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was completely straightened, with half of her hair pinned up in the back with a small bump. Her bangs were swept enough to reveal her flawless face. Though she had very little makeup on, she looked beyond pretty.

"I think Jack just might pass out." Akiza commented, fixing her dress.

"Are you still having problems with your dress? Gosh, I swear your boobs will be the death of me." Luna mentioned, helping her with the dress again.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry I had two children and my boobs got bigger." Akiza told her, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I can't do much. Your boobs are just going to have to suffocate for the time being." Luna sighed, giving up.

"Well, at least we know your husband likes what's working up there." Suzuki added, looking at the clock on the wall, "Well, looks like it's time to go!"

"Oh gosh...I'm so nervous." Carly said, biting her lip.

"Here's your bouquet. We love you and we'll see you at the altar." Suzuki told her, kissing her cheek as she, Akiza, and Luna headed downstairs.

After waiting a few minutes, Carly got up and headed downstairs. She saw her father standing near the stairs as he slowly looked up at her. She made such an effort to not cry, and so far it was working. Carly remained happy because her father had finally taken the time to grow accustomed to Jack and the fact that they were getting married and ultimately, having a baby.

"You look divine, bumblebee." Mr. Carmine told her, taking a good look at his daughter before holding his arm out for her.

"Thank you...you and Mom. I know that my approach was a little shocking, but you guys supported me." Carly replied, smiling. She looked at his arm for a good minute. She remembered all the good memories with her family, Jack, and all her good friends. She sighed a little before lacing her arm with her father's.

As she saw the last bridesmaid approach the altar, the sextet began to play the wedding procession as Carly and Mr. Carmine began to walk. She saw all the faces of her family, friends, and more importantly the man who she grew to love. Once she was at the altar, Carly gave her father one last kiss before he took his seat beside her mother.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered, as a small tear came down her cheek. Once she turned towards Jack, she couldn't help but smile. He brought so much joy to her heart that even to this day she couldn't help herself.

While the priest was providing his little intro, just the same as any other wedding, Jack couldn't help but look at Carly. She looked incredibly beautiful. Like an angel that had descended from the heavens.

_I can't believe she's mine, _Jack thought, smiling as he took her hand.

"Carly, do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Carly smiled, trying not to cry, as she placed his wedding band on his finger.

"Jack, do you take Carly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked him.

"I do." Jack responded, putting her wedding ring on her small finger.

"Damn, look at the size of those rocks." Akiza whispered, as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"I know right?" Suzuki muttered, looking at the ring.

"Dexter better get me a ring that good looking." Luna added, almost making Akiza and Suzuki laugh.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your lovely bride." The priest said, smiling.

Slowly, Jack lifted her veil and kissed her with the most love and passion that Carly had ever experienced from him. It was the perfect kiss and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Atlas." The priest added, closing his bible.

* * *

After cooling down and relaxing a little, Carly and Jack finally walked into the reception that was being held upstairs. As they walked in together, everyone started clapping and snapping pictures. Carly had let her hair down from the half of it being pinned up and Jack took off his tie and let a few of the buttons on his shirt down.

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you guys!" Suzuki chirped, nearly tackling Jack.

"Thanks, kid." Jack told her, accepting his cousin's hug.

"Congratulations. You guys looked so adorable." Akiza told Carly, hugging her.

"Thank you guys for being here. I'm glad I get to celebrate this moment with everyone." Carly responded, happily.

"Isn't your wife the sexiest thing on two legs?" Luna asked, squishing Carly's cheeks like a baby.

"That I can agree on." Jack replied, pulling Carly into his arms.

"Let's get to enjoying this reception. I'm pregnant and hungry." Carly mentioned, as they searched for their reserved table.

Once everyone was seated comfortably and the food was beginning to be served, Suzuki took the opportunity to start the speeches.

"Can I have everyone's attention? HEY!" Suzuki shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Thank you. I'd like to start tonight's shoutouts to the bride and groom.

"About five years ago, I met this shy, timid girl who was dating my cousin. Being who I am and of course, having Luna as my P.I.C., I knew that things had to change. For the last five years, I've watched Carly Car...I mean, Carly Atlas, mold my cousin into a better man. I can honestly say without a doubt that Carly is the perfect woman for Jack and I don't think I could see him with any other woman. I'm overjoyed that they've both found happiness in each other and I can only hope that it'll stay that way. I love you guys and I hope you have the happiest lives together." Suzuki said, giving Jack and Carly both a hug.

"That was so sweet, thank you." Carly told her, happily.

"Well, now it's time for the comical speaking of Yusei and myself," Crow said, taking the mic from Suzuki, "Well, for as long as we can remember, Jack has always been what his name implies...a jackass."

Before Yusei could speak, Crow's joke earned hearty laugh from everyone, "Anyway, Crow, Jack, and I have been inseparable since childhood, and though we haven't always gotten along, true brothers aren't really perfect. We bicker, we get pissed off, and we annoy the hell out of each other, but I don't we'd want it any other way. Jack, we'll always be bros and good luck with your wife and soon to be child."

"Thanks, Yusei...and cock-face. Get it, because we call you Crow, which relates to a chicken, and I think you can piece the rest together." Jack told them, smirking at the last part of his sentence.

After the conclusion of all the speeches, everyone mingled and chatted amongst themselves. Carly and Jack spent most of the time talking with Carly's family about future plans, and to see if they would spill about where they're going on their honeymoon.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife." Suzuki's band mate, Karsten, announced as Suzuki grabbed the mic.

"This song Karsten and I wrote especially for my cousin and his bride. For Carly and Jack." Suzuki said, as she watched Carly take Jack's hand.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_  
_Ohhh_

"It was so nice for her to write a song just for us." Carly whispered, looking up at him.

"I agree, love. I can't tell her how proud I am of her." Jack responded, while they continued to slowly dance.

"I'm pretty sure she knows." Carly told him, resting her head on his chest.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it_  
_  
So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

Yusei and the others were continuing to listen to Suzuki sing. Luna and Leo especially were happy about Suzuki's performance.

"I can't believe that she wrote this song. It's so beautiful and it's perfect for their wedding." Luna muttered, as everyone continued to sway with the music.

"Right. Who knew that all those times she was shut in her room that she would writing a song this great?" Leo wondered, sharing the good moment with his sister._  
_  
_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_

"Carly and Jack everyone!" Suzuki chirped, while everyone was still cheering and clapping.

* * *

**And there goes another survival chapter (meaning that I'm writing because I'm tired, but I have to force myself to get it done). Anyway, I do apologize. I realize I haven't updated since October, and I do apologize. I could bore you with my tales of applying to college, waiting for the acceptance letters, and anything else related to senior year, but since it's over and I'm moving onto college soon I'm not going into details of the past. Bottom line, is that I really am sorry for those who have been waiting a long time.**

**Next time: It's been three months since Carly and Jack got married, and now they're getting prepared for their baby now that Carly is three months pregnant. Also, something very special to Akiza and Yusei happens. What will it be? And how will Carly and Jack fair with the preparations for their child? R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	10. Chapter 10

**So long story short, I've been quite occupied with working, school, and paying bills (damn growing up -.-) But anyway, thanks for actually waiting for another update (honestly...idk how you guys are sooo patient :/) Nevertheless, let's get on with the story!**

*I do not own 5D's or Fashion Police...they all belong to their respective owners.

**Style Authority is my made parody of Fashion Police...and no, Style Authority is NOT a real show...

* * *

The month of March was just about half way over, but all that Carly could think about is getting ready for the arrival of their baby. In the next few days, she would be able to find out the sex of her baby. In the meantime, she was looking into pregnancy classes for her and Jack to take. She had no idea how to raise a baby and she wanted to be well prepared before giving birth.

She momentarily got distracted by the fact that her husband had been gone for the last few days and would be returning later on. A few months ago, their honeymoon was a bit short, since neither of them were too interested in the tradition. All they did was spend a few days up in her parents' cabin and spent some quality time exploring the town right outside the cabin's location. For Carly it was a nice getaway from reality; but only that would last so long.

As soon as they returned home, she recalled falling into a typical routine. Though Carly was now working for a PR firm closer to home, she felt that things were different with Jack. Normally, she would be extremely horny all the time and initiate things in the bedroom. Now, the thought of having sex was completely repulsive to her and she would just end up going to sleep.

_Being pregnant is exhausting and I'm not even that far along, _She thought, sitting down on the couch while cutting the TV on. She roamed through the channels, trying to find something appealing to watch on the Food Network. The young brunette had been learning how to cook different recipes since she was a new wife. She didn't want to always eat out or get pizzas delivered to the house all the time. Carly had even gone through the trouble of driving to the Fudo family house just to learn from Akiza.

_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach...I guess, _Carly thought, feeling herself dozing off...

_She could see herself holding a bundle in her arms, singing softly while wearing the warmest and pure smile on her face. Outside the window, snowfall could be seen falling delicately from the night sky over the city. All the lights on nearby neighborhoods were shining brightly for the holiday season._

_"Silent night..., holy night, all is calm, all is bright...," Carly could feel the little baby snuggling its small head gently into her bosom. It was a clear indication that the darling child was nearly asleep. _

_She couldn't help but admire the unique being she held in her slender arms. The little bunch of blonde hair and blue-grey eyes were peaking from the pale yellow blanket that the baby was swaddled in. It was the perfect combination of herself and her husband._

_"Sleep in heavenly peace...," She finished, putting her baby in the crib, letting the baby rest peacefully into the night..._

Once she woke up, she found herself back in their bedroom. She could hear the shower running and assumed that Jack was home. Carly continued to lie in bed, refocusing her thoughts on the dream she just had; about what the baby would look like. The funny thing about it was that Carly had always imagined that the baby would have blonde hair, her eyes, and have Jack's high cheekbones. Nevertheless, the dream made her feel warm and happy on the inside about the possibility of what their baby could look like.

She looked down at her small little belly and patted it affectionately. _I can't wait to meet you, baby..._

xxxx

For the Fudo family, the last few months brought about some changes. Akiza finally finished her second book and was just recently awarded as the #1 Most Influential Young Women of the Year. After thinking about it and talking with Demi for almost two hours about her decision, Akiza decided that since she was a mother now, she didn't want to take on a lot of projects anymore. She agreed to traveling every now and then, but not as often as she used to before she had the twins. As of right now, she was currently hired as the new ambassadress for Lancome cosmetics and one of the new host on Style Authority.

As for Yusei, he was still continuing with pro dueling and holding the title as King. He also decided to start taking a more active role in helping the inner city kids and spending more time with his wife and kids. Every so often, he'd break out his professional camera and take some pictures of the twins or some of Akiza holding both of them.

As for their children, Kourtney and Kim were just now reaching seven months and it more evident than ever that they looked like a perfect combination of both Akiza and Yusei. When they were first born, they were both really dark in skin tone, but as the months went on they both lightened in complexion, so now they were a nice medium between Akiza and Yusei. Their hair was now a very dark maroon color, to the point it almost looked black.

While driving home from work, all of these thoughts were roaming through Akiza's head, especially the fact that her daughters were almost one.

"Yusei..., I'm home." Akiza called, kicking off her heels at the front door.

"Hi, dinner's ready." He told her, holding onto their daughters.

Akiza took Kim out of his left arm, noticing his arm and the baby were getting tired. "How was your day?"

"Actually not too bad. I got to work out a bit while they were napping and I took a nice nap myself."

"Awwww, you took that nap without me? Now I'm sad." She teased, following him to the nursery, "You know...I don't have to work for the next few days, so we could spend some 'quality' time together."

"I think we can reach an agreement...just as long as you're not planning on reaching this agreement where our daughters sleep." Yusei responded, setting his daughter down in her crib.

"Meet me in the bedroom and I'll show you exactly what I mean." Akiza's voice drawled into a small purr, walking down the hall into their bedroom.

Once she got into their bathroom, she put on her matching white lingerie while fixing her curly magenta locks. While she gave herself a once over in the mirror, she thought about how wild her sex life with her husband had grown to be. When they first got married, they went through a phase where they were just all over each other all the time. Then once she found out she was pregnant, they didn't have as much sex as before, and now they were back into a phase where they couldn't stand to be without each other.

She walked out their bathroom and watched her husband taking off his shirt, revealing his well built physique. "You should do that more often. It never gets old."

"You wearing lingerie never gets old." He couldn't help but growl a bit. He still couldn't get over how her body looked even better than before and during her pregnancy. Her legs were toned and her hourglass figure was more prominent.

She smirked while she approached him closely. "I'm sure you don't mind quickly getting my out of this lingerie, hmmm?"

He led her to the bed, initiating their kiss. They both fell backwards, continuously caressing each other as their tongues were dancing in harmony.

"Yusei...," She breathed, feeling his lips wander to her neck. After tearing off her bra, he cupped her breasts in his hand, gently squeezing her huge mounds. Yusei began to nibble Akiza's bottom lip as his hands wandered further down her sides and to her white, lace thong.

_I can't believe it's been like...months since I've felt this, _She thought, feeling the dampness form in between her legs. Akiza felt her husbands calloused hands massaging her thighs, making the dampness even more evident. She was going to go insane if he didn't do something soon.

_Damnit, this is so fucking hot. And we haven't done anything in...well, since the twins were born, _He thought, while removing his boxers.

He couldn't handle it anymore; he would go nuts if he didn't take her. He gently pushed her thighs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. He shoved himself inside her, letting her get used to him. He could hear her let out a low moan, begging for him to continue. He couldn't help but start ramming roughly into her and losing a little bit of control.

Akiza felt like her mind was spinning. It had been so long since she felt him like this. Things didn't hurt as much since giving birth, but she still wasn't accustomed to his girth. Akiza let out a soft, desperate whimper as he continued slamming his hips into hers, desperately trying to keep up with him. She could hear him grunting and growling as he continued slamming into her hard and fast.

"Ahhh...Yusei...Yusei...," She gripped the sides of the mattress tightly while wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"...God..," He grunted, as his pace increased. He felt like an animal, taking what was his roughly and savagely. Somehow, he knew he wasn't hurting her, which only fueled him to slam harder into her.

"Yusei..., ahhhh, Yu..Yusei...," She cried. She could feel the abundance of sweat forming around her breasts from them bouncing so hard, along with the sweat forming on his chiseled chest. Her inner walls began to clench and release around his swollen organ. Akiza let out one last scream before finally reaching her peak. He thrusted into her one last time, before completely letting himelf go.

It wasn't long before they both feel asleep, enjoying being close to each other like they always have.

xxxx

"I think you have completely lost your mind." Leo shouted, plopping himself on the couch of his sister's new living room furniture.

"Leo, I honestly think you're overreacting. It's really not that big of an issue. I'm old enough to do it without anyone's permission, so why are freaking out?" Luna asked, going into her kitchen.

"I mean, really? You not only get ONE tattoo, but you get TWO? At the same time?" Leo continued, hysterically.

Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes. Honestly, getting tattoos wasn't that big of an issue. While she was out in Los Angeles for a mini vacation with Suzuki, she was luckily able to get an appointment with Kat Von D to get her tattoos done. Her two recent tattoos were on her wrists; Carpe Diem spelled in fancy cursive script. She and Suzuki tried explaining to him that her tattoos had a special meaning to her, but apparently Leo wasn't buying it.

"Leo, darling, it's not as bad as you're making it. People get tattoos all the time and if I had an opportunity to get my done by a famous tattoo artist, I would too." Suzuki told him, following Luna into her kitchen.

Getting tattoos weren't the only major change going on with Luna and the other teenagers. Just two months prior, Luna finally moved into her brand new ten million dollar home that happened to be only a fifteen minute drive from there to Akiza and Yusei's house. In addition, she managed to convince her parents to let Dexter and his family move into their penthouse instead of putting it up for sale.

Leo just let out another sigh. "I mean, this just...isn't like you, Luna. You've never done anything rebellious. In fact, you've always been a stickler for following the rules."

"Leo, me getting tattoos doesn't change who I am. I'm not gonna go running around wearing all black and hating the world. I'm the same Luna, except I now have tattoos." She explained, softly as she took a sip from her iced passion tea lemonade.

"He'll come around to it, he's just being a baby." Suzuki teased, pinching her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah...," Leo muttered, grumbling a bit to himself.

"So anyway, how's the new album coming along?" Suzuki asked, changing the subject.

Luna smiled a bit, propping her feet on her couch. "It should be out by next year. I'm so excited to shoot the album cover later this year. By then I may have all my tattoos...,"

"Oh God, you're going to get more? What is the world coming to?" Leo got up from the couch grabbed his car keys, "I'll be back."

Once she heard her front door shut, Luna let out irritated growl. "I don't understand what's his deal."

"He's just being a big brother...I guess. I don't know what's been going through his mind." Suzuki said, putting her feet on the other couch where he had been sitting.

"I think he's still upset about Mom and Dad selling the penthouse. Then on top of it I come home with my first two tattoos. Leo's always had a rough time accepting rapid change. He always needed time to be able to think things through." Luna explained, staring blankly at her coffee table.

"You would think he'd be happy that Dexter and his family own the place now instead of some random person." The brunette pointed out, plainly.

Luna had a feeling she would say that, but she still wasn't getting the big picture. "To him it's just the fact that the penthouse is where we grew up our entire lives; it's apart of him. He feels like even though someone we know and trust lives there, for him it won't ever be the same."

"I see what you're getting at. Geez, that means if I get a tattoo he may have a nervous breakdown." Suzuki joked.

"This is why I love you." Luna giggled, enjoying the quality time with her best friend.

* * *

A few weeks later brought Akiza some time off from work. After months full of apperances, photo shoots, and filming, she was finally ready to throw in the towel and have some time for herself and her family. Oddly enough, Yusei was in the process of packing for his two weeks away from home. He planned on competing in four tournaments in Europe, so he couldn't spend anytime with his wife on her two weeks off. Though he didn't plan on leaving for another few days, he wanted to be prepared once his duel runner was shipped overseas.

Nevertheless, Akiza was proud of Yusei. Despite every difficulty that came their way, he was still the top duelist in the entire world. The same man that came home from dueling tired and changed dirty diapers for his daughters was still a household name after all this time. While sitting on the living room couch watching her daughters playing with their toys, she glanced over at a picture of them at a tournament he was in when she was only a month pregnant with the twins. Even back then, she was so proud of all his accomplishments.

"Waaaahhh...aaaahhhh." Kim was laughing at her identical sibling making a silly face while holding a block in her hands. Kourtney crawled over to her sister and gave her what looked like a hug.

"Awwww, you two are so cute!" Akiza cooed, watching her babies smiling.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked, appearing shirtless from upstairs.

Akiza smiled, crossing her legs. "Mind putting a shirt on, hot stuff?"

"You know you enjoy it." He teased back, crouching down to floor with his daughters.

"How's packing?" Akiza asked, trying not to let her tone sound disappointing.

Yusei let out a sigh. He knew that she had been disappointed that he was going to be gone the entire time she was on vacation. "It's great, but I wish I could spend this time with you and the girls."

"It's okay, honey. I don't want you to feel bad...you have a great opportunity in your hands and you have to take it." She let up a smile, just before feeling a nagging feeling return in her stomach. Akiza had been feeling nauseous for the last few days and at this moment it was getting really bad.

Before she knew it, her feet were dragging her to the guest bathroom closest to the stairs. Her body began to heave as she started vomiting into the porcelain throne. Once she felt somewhat better, she leaned back against the wall, still sprawled on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yusei immediately rushed to her side, and held her torso against his lap.

"I feel like shit." Akiza told him, immediately assuming the obvious diagnosis, "Go upstairs in our room. In my vanity, there's a pregnancy test in the top left drawer. "

Within a few minutes, Yusei came back and handed her the test. He was stayed in the bathroom while she waited a few minutes to see the results. A lot of thoughts were going through her head. It had been about two to three years since she'd last taken a test. It really was such a pain in the ass to wait three minutes when minutes felt like hours.

Once the alarm on her phone went off, Akiza picked up the test and assumed it was positive. She was shocked to find out that the test was negative. "I'm...not pregnant."

"So, if you're not pregnant, then you may just have a virus or something. That's the only other thing I could think of." Yusei told her, helping her off the floor.

"I'll call Dr. Anderson later." Akiza muttered, going back to lay down on the couch.

Yusei covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some soup."

"Thanks, babe." Akiza smiled, resting while her daughters continued to play.

xxxx

"So how is school coming along?" Luna asked, handing Dexter a glass of strawberry lemonade.

He took a quick sip and set the glass down. "Great. It's nice to only have year left of pre-med before I can go to medical school."

"I bet you're glad you earned all that college credit in high school, huh?" Luna asked, while setting a cheese and veggie platter on her coffee table.

"Speaking of that, when are you going to get back in school?" He grabbed a few cheese cubes a popped them in his mouth.

Luna took a sip of her tea before answering his question. "Well...I'm not really sure. I mean, I know the music industry like the back of my hand now. It would be so different if I just gave that up. Nevertheless, I don't think I want to be in the business the rest of my life. You never have any real privacy from the paparazzi and when you and I have a family one day, I don't want my children to be followed and feel unsafe."

"I respect your decision if you still want to continue with your music. It's part of you, but I'm hoping you still go back to school one day. It's always been a dream of mine for you to graduate with me, but things happen. I just want you to be happy because I love you." Dexter gazed straight into her eyes, as he held her hand in his.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm so lucky to have you. "

"I'm lucky to have you. I know that it's further down the road, but I can't wait for us to have a family." He smiled in return, as she firmly gripped his hand.

"Alright, enough about that...I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to the Stand Up To Cancer charity even with me, maybe?" Luna asked, before nibbling on a carrot.

Dexter shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm down for anything with charity..., but I'm not appropriately dressed."

"How about you go home and change, then you can meet me back here at seven?" Luna suggested, happily, "Plus, I want to surprise you with my dress."

"Hmmmm, that's something to look forward to. I'll see you at seven then." He told her, kissing her lips before heading out the door.

_Things can only get better from here. _She watched as he departed for his home, excited for his return.

* * *

**Yeahhh, this wasn't exactly the best chapter...but I consider this as an update as to where everyone is at this point. There's a lot more to come, so keep your eyes open for more updates. They won't be too far apart, but not that close together. Still going strong with college, so that takes priority (unfortunately). Thanks for being patient with me guys and I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
